


Um Vínculo Perfeito

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Quando Harry descobriu que ele estava ligado a Severus Snape por sua mãe, a princípio ele pensou que nunca teria um relacionamento amoroso, ele foi provado errado. Molly, Ginny e Ron Weasley, no entanto fizeram tudo que podiam para quebrar o par, mesmo indo tão longe como tentar ter Harry preso.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345384) by [phoenixgirl26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26). 



Demorou apenas uma hora depois da queda de Voldemort para que todos possam obter o seu primeiro choque, Albus Dumbledore estava vivo. Primeiro, ele tinha que provar que era realmente Albus Dumbledore, então ele precisava para explicar por que ele fez todo mundo acreditar que ele estava morto, mas a única coisa que ele disse sobre as razões que ele é foi que eles eram necessárias e que a explicação teria que esperar por alguns dias. Albus tinha ido ao redor para todas as pessoas que tinham perdido alguém, falou-lhes, realizou enquanto eles choravam e tentou consolá-los, tanto quanto possível. Ele segurou Molly Weasley enquanto ela chorava a perda de seu filho, mas ele fez pedir Arthur se pode haver uma chance de que Fred teve qualquer tipo de vínculo mágico com alguém, quando a resposta foi não, Albus sabia que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Fred sobreviver, mas ele nunca explicou sobre aquele velho pedaço de magia antiga, uma vez que não teria ajudado, só funcionou se houvesse um vínculo mágico entre duas pessoas.

-Espere, George e Fred são gêmeos, gêmeos idênticos; isso significa que eles têm uma ligação natural. Precisamos chegar Fred e George para o hospital agora, antes que seja tarde demais.

-Já é tarde demais Albus.

-Não, eu sei de uma magia rara que poderia salvá-lo se a sua alma não deixou seu corpo ainda. Vamos nos apressar. -Albus tinha corpo Arthur elevado de Fred, em seguida, eles correram para o hospital com George, Molly e no resto do seguinte do Weasley. Albus explicou a Poppy e eles instantaneamente começou com Poppy começou a transferência de sangue enquanto Albus fez o seu feitiço. Ele sorriu e deu um passo para trás como Fred acordou apenas para ser abraçado por sua mãe, que acabou chorando todo o seu filho. Albus saiu do hospital para dar os curandeiros e sala da família.

-Professor, o Harry sabe que está vivo? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Eu não o vi, então eu não posso ter certeza. Você sabe onde ele está?

-Ele estava se sentindo um pouco fora das sortes, para que ele dirigiu fora para ficar sozinho por um tempo.

-Então, eu tenho certeza que vou vê-lo em breve.

-Albus, Charlie Weasley só trouxe Severus, Poppy não acha que ele vai sobreviver. -disse Minerva urgentemente então ela teve que correr para manter-se com Albus. Albus olhou para o rosto pálido de seu amigo de longa data. -não há nada que poderia salvá-lo Poppy? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Não, o veneno da cobra que já passou por seu sistema, o anti-veneno não iria funcionar agora, tem sido muito longo. Ele é alma tem talvez uma hora ou mais antes de sair de seu corpo.

-Eu poderia ter uma idéia, fazer o que você pode até eu voltar. - Albus apressou do hospital improvisado e se dirigiu para fora. Ele andou por toda parte e pediu que todos se tivessem visto Harry Potter, ninguém tinha. Finalmente Albus percebeu onde Harry poderia ser então ele entrou correndo na floresta proibida e encontrou-o sentado em uma clareira. -Harry.

A cabeça de Harry virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir o som de uma voz familiar. -Eu devo estar sonhando ou morto, porque nós fizemos isso Dumbledore e eu voltei, assim como você queria que eu.

-Harry, eu não tenho tempo para explicar, mas eu estou vivo, de verdade. Agora eu preciso que você confie em mim para que alguém possa ser salvo.

-Alguém está morrendo?

-Eu posso explicar mais tarde, o tempo é curto, você vai vir comigo para salvá-lo?

-Hum, sim, com certeza. -Harry empurrou-se a seus pés, gemendo como ele fez. -Caramba, eu sofro por toda parte.

-Poppy pode ver muito em breve, devemos nos apressar.

-Ok. -Harry não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo ou se ele realmente estava sonhando, mas ele seguiu Dumbledore para fora da floresta proibida e para o castelo para fazer a mudança hospitalar e atrás de algumas cortinas.

-Como você pode ver Severus foi trazido, mas agora ele está morto. Não é uma peça velha e antiga de magia que poderia salvá-lo, mas ele precisa ser feito antes de sua alma deixa o corpo. Eu era apenas capaz de fazê-lo para salvar Fred, usando o sangue de George, uma vez que foram colados antes de eles nascerem.

-Tudo bem, mas como é que eu vou parar de sua alma de passar, não pode Madame Pomfrey fazer alguma coisa?

-Não, ele é passado quaisquer habilidades curandeiros para salvá-lo, mas você pode.

-Eu, como? -Harry olhou para Snape e mesmo que ele não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre este homem agora, ele não ajuda então Harry queria salvá-lo.

-Ele precisa do seu sangue, um monte de seu sangue, que vai fazer você cair inconsciente, mas você vai ficar bem depois de algumas horas.

-Meu sangue, por que a minha e não a sua?

-Eu explico depois Harry, não há tempo, Severus está perdendo sua alma enquanto falamos.

-Você não quer dizer que eu acho que você quer dizer Albus? -Minerva perguntou olhando entre Severus e Harry.

-Sim, eu vou explicar mais tarde, isso precisa ser feito agora. Então, Harry, por favor, confie em mim ou Severus vai morrer.

-Ele ajudou então eu tenho que salvá-lo. O que eu tenho que fazer?

-Poppy, obtenha Harry pronto para transferir seu sangue para Severus, cumprirei o feitiço de transferência.

-Sr. Potter remova o seu casaco e camisa, em seguida, sobre a cama, por favor.

-Eu tenho que tirar minha camisa? -Harry desviou o olhar de todos, ele não quer que ninguém veja, então quando ele virou as costas para todo mundo que ele rapidamente lançou o seu glamour, em seguida, pegou sua jaqueta e camisa antes de se deitar. -e agora?

-É muito parecido com a forma como os trouxas dar o sangue de uma pessoa para outra. -Poppy rapidamente moveu a varinha sobre o braço de Harry, um pequeno tubo fino foi forçado a entrar no pequeno corte que ela tinha feito no braço de Harry antes de fazer o mesmo com Severus. -o sangue está fluindo Albus.

-Harry você vai se sentir muito leve encabeçado que acabará por fazer com que você passe para fora, você vai ficar bem, confie em mim.

-Eu faço. -Harry observou enquanto seu sangue se mudou ao longo do tubo de seu braço e em seguida, de Snape viu Dumbledore mover a varinha em padrões estranhos e complicados, primeiro sobre ele, em seguida, sobre Snape, em seguida, volta para ele e volta para Snape. Pela quarta vez isso acontecer os olhos de Harry rolou para trás e ele caiu na inconsciência.

-Quanto tempo Albus? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Outro par de minutos. -disse ele, mas concentrado em seus encantos e o fluxo de sangue de Harry para Severus. -lá, feito.

Severus engasgou e seus olhos se abriram quando ele se sentou. -Albus, o que você fez?

-Invoquei aquele velho pedaço de magia para salvar sua vida. Poppy você pode remover o tubo e parar o fluxo de sangue agora.

Severus percebeu o tubo no braço dele e cujo braço foi anexado ao, Harry Potter. Ele havia conhecido antes ele virou a cabeça, o menino era o único que poderia tê-lo trazido de volta.

-Albus, você não pode estar falando sério?

-Você prefere estar morto Severus, especialmente com o seu passado e onde sua alma iria acabar. Era cedo demais para a sua alma para ser renovado, levaria muito mais anos antes que isso possa acontecer.

-Vou realizar o feitiço de cura sobre Mr. Potter vai demorar uma hora ou mais antes que ele acorde. Eu também estou indo para lançar um feitiço de diagnóstico para verificar se há lesões que, por vezes, Mr. Potter nunca tem tempo para me dizer. -Poppy lançar seus encantos e uma luz dourada parecia envolver Harry, ela assistiu, junto com Albus, Minerva e Severus quando viram um pedaço de pergaminho aparecer no ar acima de Harry Potter, uma pena estava se movendo sobre o pergaminho, escrita, mas uma voz começou a falar às palavras que foram escritas, choques das pessoas que cercam a cama era evidente, a cama que estava o bruxo herói.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus lançou um feitiço silenciador rápido em torno Harry, Minerva, Poppy, Severus e ele próprio, então soletrado as cortinas em volta da cama para garantir que nenhum som foi ouvido nem ninguém poderia se juntar a eles. Como a palavra que ouviu todos ao redor da cama ficou chocado e entristecido ele e não podiam acreditar no que estavam ouvindo.

- _Lesões passadas para um Harry James Potter, três vezes ele teve concussão devido a um crânio rachado, uma vez que está sendo feito por um morcego batedor, uma vez, quando ele caiu ou foi empurrado contra uma parede de tijolos, uma vez como algo sólido e rodada bateu com a cabeça. Braço esquerdo, ombro deslocado, o dobro de seu pulso tinha sido quebrado e seus dedos quebrado quatro vezes. Braço direito, pulso quebrado uma vez, braço quebrado acima do cotovelo, quando forçado a voltar e torcida, dedos no lado direito está quebrado seis vezes. Seu esterno quebrado duas vezes, um pulmão perfurado, rins machucados, duas quebras separadas para sua pélvis. O fêmur direito quebrado duas vezes, o tornozelo direito quebrado duas vezes, o pé direito quebrado uma vez, os dedos dos pés com o pé direito esmagado duas vezes. Seu tornozelo esquerdo quebrado duas vezes, o pé esquerdo esmagado, quebrando cada osso do pé e dedos dos pés. Seus testículos cortado aberto, cortando o tubo, talvez impossível de ter filhos. Sua lâmina de ombro e costas mal cortada devido à chicoteamento e sua passagem anal rasgado várias vezes abertos._  -a voz acabou de falar e o pergaminho flutuava para baixo e pousou no final da cama de Harry.

-Eu preciso verificar algo. -Albus descoberto Harry depois mudou sua varinha, suas roupas desapareceram então um brilho passou ao longo de todo o seu corpo. Glamour de Harry desapareceu e todos se engasgou com todas as cicatrizes que marcavam seu corpo jovem. Albus rapidamente lançar seu feitiço que colocou o glamour de volta depois corrigido Harry: - Ele está usando um glamour para esconder seus ferimentos.

-Quem fez tudo isso para ele Albus, Voldemort?

-Não, algumas dessas cicatrizes são muito antigas. Portanto, parece que seus parentes trouxas abusar dele e que começou quando ele era muito jovem. Poppy verifique essas lesões para se certificar de que eles estão bem curados, você sabe o quão desesperado medicina trouxa é.

Poppy fungou, acenaram então lançado lentamente seus encantos: - Eles são curados, mas não o suficiente, ele deve sofrer de um monte de dor. Ele vai precisar de um curso de poções por pelo menos um mês.

-Será que ele tem de permanecer aqui Poppy? -Minerva perguntou, mas os outros todos ouviram como engasgado sua voz era.

-Não, ele só precisa vir me ver todos os dias. Eu duvido que o Sr. Potter permaneceria, era impossível para mantê-lo em uma das minhas camas todas as vezes que ele se viu aqui.

-Algo pode ser feito sobre o abuso que ele sofreu Albus?

-É muito difícil para processar muggles Minerva, mas vou ver o que posso fazer. Severus, como está se sentindo?

-Tudo bem, mas eu ainda queria que você não tivesse feito isso. Você sabe o que isso significa agora, não é?

-Sim, naturalmente, eu sei o que significa. Vamos ter que explicar isso para Harry, porém, eu não acho que ele sabe alguma coisa sobre este tipo de magia ou que ela foi feita.

-Eu só fiz isso como um favor a Lily, por causa da nossa amizade. Eu nunca pensei que eu ia ter que passar por isso.

-Nenhum de nós fez, mas como eu disse, a sua alma não é totalmente claro ainda. Se você morresse agora, você iria acabar com os do escuro.

-Eu percebo isso, mas agora, Potter. -Severus levantou-se. -O que está acontecendo de qualquer maneira, onde é o senhor do escuro?

-Morto Severus, Harry matou. -Minerva disse: - Eu quero algumas respostas sobre a tortura de alunos sob seus cuidados?

-Eu salvei suas vidas Minerva, com certeza, mesmo que você viu isso. Se eu não permitir que determinadas castigo depois Amycus tivessem matado os alunos, mas não rapidamente. Gostava de sua tortura e teria gostado de torturar qualquer estudante que era conhecido por ser amigo de Potter. Albus me pediu para mantê-los vivos, eu fiz, mas eu tinha que fazê-los acreditar que eu estava seguindo as ordens Senhores das Trevas quando ele disse que não queria vê-los mortos.

-Muitos pais não estão indo para ser feliz com você Severus. Você já viu o estado de Neville Longbottom e Seamus Finnegan?

-Sim, é claro, mas como eu disse, eles estão vivos. Certamente até mesmo seus familiares vão preferir algumas contusões para eles serem mortos.

-Vamos discutir isso mais tarde, Severus e eu vamos colocar para fora uma declaração a respeito de tudo que aconteceu. Minerva, eu acho que todo mundo poderia fazer com um pouco de comida, antes de começar a documentar o dano para o castelo.

-Muito bem Albus. -Minerva olhou para Severus por mais um minuto, em seguida, deixou o hospital improvisado.

-Obrigado Papoula, por que você não apresentar esse documento, em seguida, ver a seus outros pacientes, eu vou ficar com o Harry.

-Se ele precisa de alguma coisa, me avise.

Severus esperou até que ele estava sozinho com Albus. -Como você acha que ele vai tomar esta notícia?

-Oh, ele não vai levá-la bem em tudo, pelo menos não no início. Portanto, tente não antagonizar ele Severus. Eu acho que você acabou de ver a prova de que ele não era um príncipe mimado que você sempre acreditou que ele era.

-Não, ele não foi tratado como uma celebridade como eu acreditava que ele era. Ele me surpreendeu, porém, primeiro ser capaz de esconder o abuso, em seguida, para acabar com o Lorde das Trevas. Mas como ele sobreviveu se o senhor das trevas está morto?

-Eu deixei ele me matar. -Harry gemeu baixinho quando ele abriu os olhos lentamente. -Então, eu ainda sou inconsciente, primeira estação de Kings Cross, em seguida, a Floresta Proibida e agora no hospital, por que você continua aparecendo para mim Dumbledore?

-Harry, eu não estou morto, eu nunca morri naquela noite na torre de astronomia. Severus e eu tivemos um plano que tudo funcionou de antemão.

Harry se levantou: - Então por que você me deixou a fazer tudo o que por si só, eu era ignorante. Eu não tinha idéia de onde estavam ou como encontrá-los.

-Mas você fez você provou que quando você o destruiu. Há uma razão pela qual eu deixei de fazê-lo sozinho, mas nós podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Agora você se lembra o que lhe pedi e por que você está no hospital?

Harry fez uma careta antes dele olhar ao redor. -Você está vivo.

-Sim, graças a você. -disse Severus.

-Então, essa coisa de sangue trabalhava então, trouxe sua alma de volta?

-Sim, seu sangue é o que me salvou.

-Ok, bem, eu estou feliz que eu fui capaz de ajudar. -Harry virou-se para Dumbledore. -Por que, porém, você disse que iria explicar por que tinha de ser eu?

-Sim, mas acho que devemos falar sobre isso em meu escritório. Primeiro, porém, pode ser sábio para você tomar banho e entrar em algumas roupas limpas, talvez algumas roupas que não estão rasgadas ou manchadas de sangue.

-Então, eu não tenho nada para vestir, todas as minhas roupas são rasgadas e sujas. Eu tenho vivido áspero durante meses. Vou trabalhar em comprar alguns quando eu posso por enquanto apenas um chuveiro seria bom. Os quartos da Gryffindor foram destruídos, até onde posso tomar banho?

-Você pode usar meu banheiro Potter, sendo nas masmorras, ele sobreviveu à luta.

Harry sentou-se ali com a boca aberta, enquanto olhava para Snape, mas ele fez ouvir Dumbledore rir. Oh que o homem confundido muito dele e, por vezes, fê-lo louco, mas agora tudo o que ele queria era ficar limpo, comer e dormir, então ele pode ser capaz de descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	3. Chapter 3

Severus mostrou Harry seu banheiro. -Vem direto até o escritório do diretor quando você está feito. Ele vai ter comida e bebida para você.

-Você vai me deixar em paz em seus quartos pessoais quando você nunca me deixou sozinho em sua sala de aula?

-Eu acredito que você vai respeitar os meus pertences Potter. -Severus virou-se e saiu da sala.

Harry ficou olhando para a porta que Snape apenas atravessou antes que ele finalmente entrou no banheiro espaçoso. Ele tirou suas roupas e ficou sob a água quente, ele gemeu com o prazer de se sentir limpo. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que ele tinha lavado. Ele sabia que tinha sido cerca de duas semanas desde que ele era capaz de tomar banho em um dos córregos que acamparam perto, caso contrário eles iriam lavar na bacia que estava no pequeno banheiro da barraca.

Harry caminhou lentamente em direção as gárgulas. -Eu posso ir para cima?

-O diretor está esperando o Sr. Potter. -as gárgulas mudaram de lado.

-Obrigado. -Harry pisou na escada rolante.

-Entre Harry. -Albus sorri amavelmente.

Harry entra em cena e vê Snape sentado em uma das cadeiras, por isso, Harry se senta do outro antes que ele olha para o diretor, em seguida, olha para o retrato agora vazio para trás.

-Assim que foi falsificado bem?

-Oh sim, encantado fazer crer que eu estava morto. Agora você pode comer enquanto falamos, Granger explicou quanto tempo se passou desde que você comeu.

-Sim, ele tem sido um tempo. -Harry pegou seu primeiro copo de suco, beber toda a coisa antes de pegar um sanduíche. -Então você me fez acreditar que Snape matou você?

-Professor Snape Harry.

-Ok, professor Snape.

-Sim, você continuou recusando-se a acreditar que você poderia fazer o trabalho para cumprir a profecia. Severus e eu falamos bastante, nós dois percebemos que você iria manter voltando-se para mim para aconselhamento, assistência e ajuda quando tinha que ser você sozinho no final.

-Por causa do que estava dentro de mim?

-Sim, mas a profecia assim foi você ou ele. Uma vez que você aceitou isso só então você pode encontrar a sua força e coragem para fazer o que você deve.

-Tudo bem, então você tem escondido aqui todo esse tempo?

-Sim, o meu quarto ainda está aqui, Severus fez parecer que ele residia nos quartos dos diretores. Como você teria visto os quartos ainda estão para baixo nas masmorras, onde ele gosta deles.

-Sim, eu notei. Ok, eu recebo tudo isso mesmo que eu odeio ser enganado. Você sempre fez o que pôde para acabar com esta guerra, sua ajuda que me ajudou. Então, por que você não me contou sobre esse ser estava dentro de mim?

-Harry, você percebe como você teria tomado aquele pedaço de notícias. Você pode não perceber, mas sua mente era muito frágil. Primeiro por causa de ouvir como os seus pais morreram, poupando-lhe. Em seguida, o mau tratamento que recebeu a partir desses trouxas. Morte de Sirius foi o mais difícil de você e que é quando eu percebi o quão perto você fosse finalmente a ser levado muito longe. Se você já ouviu falar que um pedaço de Tom vivia dentro de você e que você teve para permitir Tom para matá-lo, eu acredito que sua mente jovem teria finalmente estalado. Mesmo que isso não aconteceu logo em seguida, como você destruiu outro que teria ocorrido a você que você estava se aproximando de sua própria morte.

-Ok, eu estava em choque quando eu descobri, ele me levou séculos para me levantar e for fazer o que eu tinha que fazer. Agora, por que eu sobrevivi? Você disse que eu tinha que morrer, eu estava pronto para morrer, eu estava preparado.

-A horcruxe ou alma manteve a maldição de morte de matá-lo. Eu não tinha certeza de que iria funcionar então Severus e eu pensamos que se eu lhe dissesse que iria dar-lhe uma falsa esperança. Essa alma poderia ter sido destruída por qualquer pessoa, mas como Tom fez isso, deu-lhe a proteção que você precisava. Naturalmente, se você foi atingido novamente por a maldição da morte você teria morrido. Mas você trabalhou-se que ele estava usando uma varinha que pertencia a você, assim como o que aconteceu no cemitério, as duas varinhas se encontrariam, mas em vez de lembrar os mortos, seu feitiço desarmou simples era poderoso o suficiente para parar a sua outra varinha matando você. Varinha lore é complicada e imprevisível.

-Você sempre parece ter uma resposta para tudo. Ok, eu esperava que, desde que eu tinha a varinha meu feitiço iria parar de me matar, eu não tinha certeza de nada realmente, mas funcionou. Quando acordei pela primeira vez na Floresta Proibida eu pensei que não deu certo, que deve haver mais do que pensávamos. Mas eu esperei até que a cobra estava morta antes que eu pudesse sentir alguma coisa, eu não podia só ele, o seu último pedaço de alma.

-Sim, mas diga-me, como é que você trabalha fora, onde o diadema foi?

-Flitwick disse que ninguém na memória viva tinha visto o diadema. Então eu me sentei para tentar descobrir se ele foi, onde ele pode estar ou se pode ser outra coisa. Mas as palavras de Flitwick repetiam uma e outra na minha cabeça.

-Você falou com a senhora cinzenta. -disse Severus.

Harry se virou para Snape. -Sim, a senhora cinzenta é Helena Ravenclaw, filha de Rowena, ela tomou diadema de sua mãe e escondeu-o na Albânia, onde Voldemort tinha sido rumores de ser ao mesmo tempo. Ele falou com ela quando ele ainda era um estudante, que encantou bit de informação para fora dela, em seguida, transformou-o em outra horcruxe antes de trazê-lo aqui e escondê-lo na sala de exigência. -Harry virou-se para Dumbledore. -Você sabia que ela era filha de Rowena?

-Não, eu não tinha idéia. Eu não sei quando ela se tornou o fantasma de Ravenclaw, ela esteve aqui por um longo tempo. Isso deve dizer-lhe Harry que você tinha o que era necessário para realizar a tarefa, você trabalhou para fora algo que mesmo Filius nunca fez que eu nunca fizesse. Então, o medalhão que obtivemos foi uma farsa, eu descobri isso depois que você saiu. Onde estava o verdadeiro?

-Originalmente, era em Grimmauld Place, mas Mundungus roubou depois que Sirius morreu. Então Umbridge basicamente roubou dele, por isso, entrou no ministério. Eu a atordoei, que me senti bem, então nós saímos, Ron acabou dividido, mas considerando como muitos apoiantes e os Comensais da Morte que ele tinha no ministério, estrunchamento é o melhor que poderia ter conseguido.

-Sim, você tem toda a razão. Assim foi o copo do outro produto?

-Sim, foi no cofre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Em seguida, explicar como você foi capaz de entrar em um cofre em Gringotes? -Perguntou Severus.

-Eu salvei Grampo da Mansão Malfoy, nós trabalhamos em alguns planos. Eu disse a ele que eu precisava para entrar em um cofre, mas não para roubar, apenas remover algo que não pertencia a Lestrange. Ele concordou em ajudar, se eu lhe dei a espada de Gryffindor. Tive o cuidado com as minhas palavras, mas prometi que ele poderia tê-lo, eu só não disse quando. Mas ele se virou contra nós depois que entrou no cofre. Hermione teve a idéia mais estúpida que alguém poderia, ela pulou nas costas do dragão, que estava lá embaixo, então Ron e eu segui, e escapamos com a taça. Isso foi bem antes de nós aparecemos aqui e Aberforth deixe-nos através do túnel. Você sabe tudo agora, para que possa explicar por que eu tive que dar sangue para salvar Snape e não você, não que eu me importo, eu só quero saber por quê?

-Eu posso explicar e deixe-me dizer isto em primeiro lugar, você não vai gostar, mas isso é muito antigo e muito poderosa magia. Severus estava morto, só uma coisa poderia trazer sua alma de volta, que uma coisa era uma ligação mágica que foi realizada sobre ele, não muito tempo depois que você nasceu, um vínculo que foi realizado sobre ele por sua mãe. -Albus disse e Severus deixou que as informações afundassem em primeiro antes que explicasse o que esse vínculo implica.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	4. Chapter 4

-Minha mãe realizada alguma mágica ligação, como o voto inquebrável?

-Em certo sentido, sim, Severus, eu acho que você deveria explicar como isso aconteceu antes de explicar o que isso significa.

-Muito bem Albus. -Severus se vira e enfrenta Harry. -Eu fui a seus pais, eu disse a eles que eu tinha feito em relação à profecia. Eu deixei o seu pai me bater, seu padrinho me bater, mesmo Lupin fez. Expliquei como eu fui para Albus para que ele pudesse proteger Lily, então todos vocês. Expliquei para o seu pai e padrinho que eu estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-lo, proteger o filho de Lily, que agora eu era espião de Albus e deixou de ser um Comensal da Morte, Albus confirmou para eles. Lupin veio com essa idéia, seu pai e padrinho recusaram, num primeiro momento, mas quando Lupin explicou mais sobre essa ligação, eles se voltaram para pedir Lily o que ela queria fazer. Eu já tinha dito que eu faria qualquer coisa como foi minha culpa o lorde das trevas sabia sobre você, ou sabia sobre um menino. Lily pediu para falar comigo a sós, com relutância, seu pai lhe permitiu, então fomos para uma caminhada. Você viu minha memória, você sabe que sua mãe era minha melhor amiga, que estávamos pertos, até aquele dia em nosso quinto ano.

-Sim, você foi o único que disse que ela era uma bruxa.

-Sim, eu fiz, estávamos tão perto como irmão e irmã, mais perto realmente. Então, nós caminhamos até o parque não longe da casa de seu pai. Nós nos sentamos no banco, não falamos, eu sabia que Lily estava considerando este feitiço de ligação, então eu fiquei quieto e deixei que ela decida se ela me quisesse ser o único.

-Portanto, não foi uma escolha em outros a fazer este vínculo, seja o que for?

-Sim, mas seus pais e padrinho tinham de pensar o que aconteceria se eles morressem. Eles colocaram um monte de planos, a fim, os lotes de magias, feitiços de proteção, você já foi ligados com o seu padrinho, que é uma ligação que ocorre naturalmente quando a cerimônia de nomeação será realizada. Lupin explicou que ter alguém fora da família ou círculo de amigos vinculado com você poderia ser apenas a resposta que eles precisavam. Agora este vínculo funciona nos dois sentidos, ou eu salvar você ou você me salvar, podemos salvar a vida do outro, dependendo de quem precisa. Assim, todos os seus anos aqui em Hogwarts, eu te protegi. Mesmo que eu queria, sempre que estava em perigo, à vida em perigo ameaçador, o feitiço ativada, você poderia dizer. Eu tenho esse sentimento em meu peito; deixe-me saber que você estava em perigo. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi quando você estava jogando Quadribol e você quase caiu fora de sua vassoura. Você nunca sentiu isso antes tão certo como eu estava morrendo, você tinha Voldemort chamando por você a se render.

-Sim, ele disse que eu estava deixando meus amigos morrer por mim e a vassoura, Quirrell, ele me disse que era ele.

-Sim, foi. Então eu sabia o que estava acontecendo devido ao que eu estava sentindo. Então, eu não parava de dizer o contrafeitiço. Se ele acabou mais forte que eu, eu poderia ter salvado você como você fez para mim, usando o meu sangue antes de alma desaparecer de seu corpo, mas felizmente não foi necessário.

-Então todas essas experiências de quase morte que eu tinha, você poderia ter me salvado. Eu gostaria de saber mais cedo.

-O feitiço de transferência vínculo de sangue só deve ser usado se qualquer um de vocês morreram, mas tem, por falta de uma palavra melhor, um lado-a-afetar.

-Lado a afetar, mas eu estou bem e Snape parece bem, por isso não deve ser tão ruim assim.

-Professor Snape Harry.

-Desculpe professor Snape, então o que é isso de lado afetar?

-Desde que era seu sangue que salvou a alma de Severus, isso significa que ele tem uma dívida de vida para você, que faz parte da obrigação.

-A dívida elevador, tudo bem, o que isso significa; que ele tem que salvar a minha vida para que possa anular ou algo assim? O que é estranho, já que ele já salvou minha vida algumas vezes, por isso deve cancelar de qualquer jeito.

-Não, isso nunca anula como você colocou. O que isto significa é que você possui a vida de Severus, mas é mais que isso. Está oficialmente e legalmente ligados Harry, o que significa que você está legalmente casado com Severus, você é o chefe de sua família, pois ele tem a sua dívida de vida para você. Então, a partir de agora, Severus é conhecido como Severus Snape Potter, você é conhecido como Harry James Potter-Snape.

Harry ficou olhando para Dumbledore, ele se virou para Snape, depois de volta para Dumbledore, mas as palavras pareciam ter desaparecido quando ele percebeu o que tinha ouvido. Severus Snape era seu marido; Ele era casado com o professor Severus Snape.

-Então, mais uma vez, qualquer decisão sobre a minha vida foi tirado das minhas mãos. E se eu quiser se casar com outra pessoa? Isso não deveria ser a minha decisão, não um feitiço de ligação que foi decidido quando eu era criança. Não, você encontrara uma maneira de corrigir isso, eu não vou deixar nenhumas mais opções ser feita sobre mim sem o meu conhecimento ou consentimento.

-Só há uma maneira de corrigir isso, como você diz, você pode quebrar o vínculo e a alma de Severus vai deixar seu corpo. É um feitiço bastante rápido e fácil de fazer, que você deseja fazê-lo agora? Posso ter certeza de Severus é confortável antes de morrer.

Harry roncou alto. -Isso é muito foda. -Harry levantou-se e saiu correndo do escritório batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Isso foi bem, pelo menos eu estou vivo, apesar de que eu não acho que será por muito tempo.

-Não subestime Harry, Severus, ele não permitirá que você morrer. Deixe que ele se acalme e tirar todas essas informações. Mas você está indo à necessidade de tratá-lo com respeito, com carinho, com ternura, com bondade, mas, acima de tudo, você deve demonstrar-lhe amor. Lily pensou em tudo, ela queria ter certeza se este vínculo foi chamado para isso, então você não teria outra escolha senão voltar a esse tipo menino inocente que você era quando você conheceu Lily.

-Sim, Lily sabia o que estava fazendo; Eu não posso acreditar que eu concordei com isso quando ela me disse que ela esperava. Eu sabia que ela poderia ser subserviente e dissimulada quando ele veio para o que ela queria, mas que me surpreendeu. Você acha que eu deveria ir falar com ele?

-Sim, você vai ter que ir para ele de qualquer maneira, mas apenas mostre a ele o novo Severus Snape. Harry sempre faltou qualquer afeto, afeto real, apenas Sirius deu isso, para ele, agora você deve e uma vez que ele vê e se sente cuidado e amado, ele virá ao redor.

-Eu não sei se ele vai, mas eu não tenho uma escolha qualquer. No momento em que eu acordei eu senti-lo, senti o quanto eu gostava dele. Oh essa relação vai ser explosivo, pode ser necessário para avisar Poppy que uma cama será necessária em seu hospital para mim e muitas vezes também.

Albus assistiu Severus deixar seu escritório, mas ele não pôde deixar de rir porque Severus estava certo. Às vezes, Harry só saiu antes que ele pensou sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ele só esperava que Harry não fosse longe demais e Severus não se machucar muito nessa relação nova e inusitada.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	5. Chapter 5

Severus viu Harry sentado perto do lago negro, ele sabia que é onde Harry gostava de se sentar quando ele precisava pensar ou precisava de um tempo sozinho.

-Harry, eu posso falar com você?

-Harry, o que acontecerá com Potter? -Harry cuspiu sarcasticamente.

-Eu sei que você deve estar chateado.

-Chateado, você é grosso, estou regiamente chateado. Eu descobri que eu sou casado com um homem que me odeia porque eu acontecer para se parecer com o homem que se casou com a mulher que amava. Estamos dois homens heterossexuais, essa relação vai funcionar muito bem.

-Os homens heterossexuais, tudo bem, parece que você tem conhecimento sobre a sexualidade limitada no mundo mágico.

-Então, eu sou idiota, eu deveria lembrar que, você me disse que era o suficiente.

-Você não é estúpido; você nunca teve o tempo para aprender sobre o nosso mundo. Você pode, por favor, acalmar para que possamos conversar racionalmente?

-Tudo bem. -Harry rosnou de novo: - Como poderia minha mãe fazer você fazer essa ligação?

-Ela sabia por que eu me virei para as artes das trevas, ela sabia que eu nunca fui uma pessoa cruel ou fria, mas é assim que eu agi. Era sua maneira de usar este vínculo para mostrar o meu verdadeiro eu e protegê-lo ao mesmo tempo. Sua mãe estava em mim o tempo todo sobre isso, pare de agir Severus, pare de ouvir as pessoas erradas, pare de ser o maior estúpido vivo. Sua mãe teve um inferno de um temperamento, de modo que este era o seu jeito de se vingar de mim pelo que eu a chamei ela naquele dia. Ela poderia usar isso para protegê-lo porque sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, tudo o que tinha que fazer era pedir. Mas eu me sentia culpado pelo que eu tinha feito então eu concordei, eu nunca pensei que esse vínculo seria necessário. -Severus suspirou, mas sentou-se ao lado de Harry. -Eu quero viver Harry, mas se você não pode fazer isso, então nós não estamos indo para fazer você. Tudo que eu peço é que você me dê uma chance para mostrar como eu realmente sou o homem que sua mãe conhecia. Então, se você ainda não é possível, vou buscar a minha vida pessoal em ordem. Eu não vou precisar de uma vontade, tudo o que tenho vai para você como meu marido.

-Marido, eu quero uma família, eu quero ter filhos quando eu estou mais velho, eu quero um relacionamento amoroso, mas olha o que eu recebo um homem mal-intencionado rosnado que me odeia, cujo frio e indiferente e o nome Potter acaba comigo.

-Conhecimento mais limitado, bem, parece que há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre o mundo mágico e o que podemos fazer. Mas antes de eu explicar que há mais a este vínculo que eu preciso explicar.

-Não é ser casado com alguém que me odeia o suficiente? -Harry retrucou.

-Eu não odeio você, sim, eu costumava odiar olhando para você, olhando para o rosto de seu pai, mas eu nunca odiei você, eu escondi o fato de que eu vim para se preocupar com você. Mas agora o vínculo foi ativado, os meus sentimentos em relação a você também tiverem ativado então ao invés de apenas se preocupar com você agora eu te amo que é parte da obrigação.

-Portanto, esta ligação tem feito você me amar, mas você não quer você não tem escolha?

-De certa forma sim, mas eu sempre cuidei de você, por isso é amplificar o meu sentimento também trazer esses sentimentos mais cedo do que seria durante o curso natural do tempo. Certamente, depois de ver a minha memória que você sabia por que eu não poderia revelar meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-Eu sei, um Comensal da Morte fingindo ser um espião, blah, blah, blah. -Harry gemeu em seguida, tomou um par de respirações profundas. -Ok, desculpe, eu estou em um estado de espírito de merda, eu não quero ser desrespeitoso. O que você tem feito por anos foi perigoso, prova o quanto você é corajoso, e não um covarde como eu pensava.

-Obrigado por dizer isso. Então, primeiro, esse vínculo, isso significa que temos de viver juntos, mas durante o primeiro ano este vínculo deve reforçar, portanto, não estão a ser afastados. Você deixou o cargo de Albus, pelo tempo que você estava aqui em razão, eu senti a atração em direção a você, que eu precisava vir encontrá-lo. Você não pode ter sentido como sua raiva foi ofuscando suas emoções.

-Então isso significa que eu tenho que viver aqui, com você?

-Se você quer viver aqui, a escolha de nossa casa é com você, você é o chefe da família como você possui minha vida.

-Eu sempre gostei de Hogwarts, eu sempre chamei a minha casa, mas o que acontece quando os alunos retornam, o que eu devo fazer, ficar nas masmorras durante todo o dia?

-Não, você vai ter o que a vida que você quer. É só neste primeiro ano devemos permanecer próximos uns dos outros. Albus evocado o feitiço para trazer o vínculo, então ele deve saber que você vai viver aqui e terá de sair. Tenho certeza que ele pode trabalhar em alguma forma de sair do castelo, sem baixar as alas.

-Sim. -Harry suspirou. -Você disse que agora você me ama, não faz você se sentir enganado? Você não deve se apaixonar por alguém que você quer, não porque você tem que fazer?

-Com a minha vida, eu desisti de sempre amar ninguém. Eu dediquei minha vida a servir o lado da luz e proteger você. Então, de uma forma de te amar é o que eu estou destinado a fazer. Diga-me a verdade, você deve estar sentindo alguma coisa agora você está se acalmando?

-Ok. -Harry passa os dedos pelo cabelo já bagunçado. -Eu me sinto atraído por você, assim como eu tenho que estar com você; que eu vou morrer se eu não estou com você. Eu preciso sentir você, te tocar, é tudo tão confuso, eu não tenho certeza que tudo isso significa.

-Isso significa que você me ama, exatamente como sua mãe queria. Ela provavelmente não achava que isso iria acontecer depois que você matou o Lorde das Trevas. Eu acredito que ela achava que isso iria acontecer, enquanto ele ainda estava por perto.

-Será que meu pai ir junto com isso?

-Ele não gostou nem um pouco, mas sua mãe era uma mulher muito teimosa. Ela queria que a melhor proteção que ela pudesse obter para seu filho e se isso significava que você e eu acabássemos casados, então é isso que ela estava disposta a fazer. Seu padrinho ficou furioso e levou Lupin um longo tempo para acalmá-lo. Mas Lily nunca recuou e executou o encanto sobre nós. Estávamos em seu quarto, eu tinha você em meus braços como sua mãe lançou os encantos de ligação. Quando foi feito, você colocou sua cabeça em meu ombro e olhou para o meu rosto. Você nunca me tinha visto antes que o dia e no início você não gostava de mim, segurando, mas, durante o período que você sorriu para mim, até o final do período que você não queria me deixar ir. Finalmente Lily me disse para deixá-lo cair no sono em meus braços, em seguida, colocá-lo no berço.

-Isso não se sentir estranho para você, você me segurou, como um bebê, enquanto você era um homem e agora estamos casados?

-Talvez fosse estranho se eu não te amasse e eu sei que é o feitiço trazer esses sentimentos para fora, mas como eu disse antes, eu sempre cuidei de você e eu acho que começou naquele dia em seu quarto, antes de você tinha isso. -Severus estendeu a mão e passou a longo dedo ao longo da cicatriz de Harry. Assim como fez Harry se inclinou para Severus de lado, ele fechou os olhos com o toque. -Isto é o que nós dois queremos, para sentir o outro. Podemos ir para dentro para falar onde é mais privado?

-Sim. -Harry disse sem fôlego. -Contanto que eu possa continuar a tocar em você e você me tocar.

-Então vamos nos apressar, porque eu quero tocar em você, eu quero tocar cada centímetro de você.

Harry e Severus ambos se levantaram e praticamente correram para dentro do castelo danificado e em linha reta até as masmorras. Severus abriu a porta, batendo-a como Harry passado e nunca pararam até que eles entraram no quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\


	6. Chapter 6

-Então você vê Harry, nosso mundo não tem tais restrições sobre com quem queremos estar, homens ou mulher ou a mudança como nossas necessidades mudam. Passamos dois dias maravilhosos amando uns aos outros, fazendo amor uns aos outros. Este é mais forte do que eu pensei que seria, talvez por isso que estamos sentindo é mais do que o vínculo sua mãe realizada, talvez tivéssemos sentimentos um pelo outro enterrado profundamente dentro de nós. Todas as vezes que nós resmungamos um para o outro foi à nossa maneira de lutar contra esses sentimentos. Mas se os nossos sentimentos não crescem o suficiente em que não querem ficar juntos, em seguida, depois de um ano, então podemos separar.

Harry manteve a mão correndo para cima e para baixo no peito de Severus: - Mas o que acontece com as crianças Sev, eu sempre quis ter uma família?

-Isso pode acontecer, bem, os homens em nosso mundo podem engravidar, mas nós podemos falar sobre isso quando chegar à hora. Vamos apenas passar mais algum tempo a sós antes precisamos ir Hogwarts ajuda de reparação.

Foi mais um dia antes que alguém viu Harry ou Severus. Harry estava encostado mesa dos professores, enquanto Severus estava sentado no banco ao lado do banco diretores, Albus estava de volta onde ele pertencia e ele não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto escutava Harry e Severus.

-Harry, nós estivemos aqui o último par de dias procurando por você. -Ron disse enquanto caminhava até ele com Hermione e Ginny.

-Eu estive aqui Ron. -Harry virou, mas sentou-se na mesa em frente à Severus e ouviu-o sugar uma respiração afiada que fez Harry mexer um pouco sabendo Severus estava olhando para sua bunda.

-Eu tenho tentado encontrar você. -Ginny pegou a mão de Harry na dela, mas ele se afastou. -O que há de errado, por que você não quer segurar minha mão?

-Eu sou casado Ginny, por isso não posso ser de mãos dadas com outra pessoa, que seria batota.

-Casado. -Ron gritou: - Como, quando?

-Minha mãe nos unidas quando eu era... -Harry virou-se. -Quantos anos eu tinha Sev?

-Seis meses de idade.

-Seis meses, por isso há três dias ele ativado, assim que eu sou casado agora.

-Você não pode sair dela, nós falamos sobre um futuro? -Ginny estalou.

-Se eu o fiz iria morrer, eu não vou deixar o meu marido morrer, especialmente depois da maneira como ele faz amor comigo, a maneira como ele faz meu corpo formigar e aquecer, é muuuuito bom.

-Isso deve ser mantido Harry privado. -Albus disse, mas com um brilho nos olhos. -parceiro ligado de Harry estava morrendo, ele era tecnicamente morto, mas quando eu invoquei o poder do vínculo que restabeleceu a sua alma o que significava que ele vive e é agora parceiro de Harry. Harry também é dono de sua vida chefe da família. Era semelhante a como Fred sobreviveu, mas Fred e George tinham um vínculo natural devido a eles serem gêmeos. A mãe de Harry realizada este vínculo para que ele sempre teria uma proteção, alguém que poderia ajudar se fosse necessário.

-Com quem você está casado? -Hermione perguntou com cautela.

-Eu. -Severus sorriu em seguida, puxou Harry de volta pela cintura até que ele acabou no colo Severus com Harry rindo alto.

-Sev, pare de manipular homem. -Harry deu um tapa no braço, em seguida, passou os braços em torno de Severus pescoço. -Você pode fazer isso na cama, se quiser.

-Oh, não me tente amante, mas você causou isso, você estava balançando essa bunda bonita para mim, o que você espera que eu faça, ignorá-lo?

-Não, mas eu gosto de girar sobre si.

-Não temos tempo agora, precisamos comer, não há muito que fazer.

-Eu sei, mas eu poderia fazê-lo se eu realmente quisesse.

-Sim, você poderia, mas eu peço para você não, eu estou morrendo de fome Harry.

-Oh, tudo bem. -Harry fez bico. -mas eu vou ficar aqui, eu gosto de sentir que você debaixo de mim.

-Você tem certeza que quer fazê-lo esperar Severus. Eu não gostaria de ver algo que eu não deveria.

Harry e Severus riram: - Vamos mantê-lo decente Albus.

-Harry, como você poderia se casar com ele? -Perguntou Ron.

-Minha mãe o queria, mesmo o meu pai foi junto com ele.

-Eventualmente, ele fez e só quando sua mãe ameaçou enfeitiçá-lo e Black. Ela era a única que podia controlar aqueles dois. -Severus começou a beijar o pescoço de Harry.

Harry gemeu quando os olhos fechados. -Sev, você disse que estava com fome, eu não sabia que você estava querendo eu.

-Eu estou sempre com fome para você meu amor, mas você tem um gosto tão bom. Você está certo, porém, eu estou com fome.

-Bom, então por que você não quer comer antes de começar a trabalhar no castelo. Ele terá de ser reparado em setembro. Você já decidiu o que você deseja fazer Harry?

-Sim, eu vou ajudar Sev em suas aulas. Pelo menos os primeiros e segundo anos terão seus ingredientes picados direito, ou qualquer outra coisa que eles precisam. Você sabe que o professor, eu acho que eu poderia finalmente como poções.

-Seu marido é um mestre de poções brilhantes, você não poderia aprender com alguém melhor. Agora a senhorita Weasley, Sr. Weasley, Granger, são vocês três vão voltar e terminar você está escolaridade?

-Hum, sim, eu sou, eu gostaria de ter meus NEWTs. -Hermione disse, enquanto observava Harry que ainda estava sentada no colo de Snape.

-Não, eu não podia sentar-se na sala de aula e vê isso. -Ron olhou para Harry e Snape.

-Não, eu não vou voltar, ele arruinou a minha vida. -Ginny gritou, em seguida, virou-se e saiu correndo da sala.

-Há algo de errado com a Ginny? -Harry finalmente voltou-se para seus amigos.

-Sim, você disse Ginny se você sobreviver vocês dois finalmente teria um futuro juntos, agora você está com ele.

-É um vínculo Ron, algo que minha mãe queria e eu tenho que dizer, desde que o professor Dumbledore fez o encanto, eu não tenho sido mais feliz. -Harry colocou a cabeça no ombro Severus. -Nós estávamos destinados a ficar juntos, não é SEV?

-Sim amor e, juntos, são, para sempre.

-Como é que é difícil para engravidar?

-Não é tão difícil, primeiro você precisa poções para preparar o seu corpo, então você… durante o sexo e você está grávida, naturalmente há mais poções em toda a gravidez que vamos precisar para tomar.

-Bem, se eu engravidar você poderia fazer as poções, você é brilhante.

-Obrigado meu amor, mas não, eles só são feitas por curandeiros. Tenho certeza de que Poppy seria torná-los para nós quando for à hora certa.

-O que poderia ser em breve.

-Como eu disse, você é o chefe da família, por isso a escolha é sua. Mas você não gostaria de alguns anos para desfrutar da liberdade?

-Talvez, mas eu gosto da idéia de ter os nossos filhos. Eu quero um monte de crianças, porém, assim que nós teríamos para compartilhar.

-Um monte, quantos é muito?

-Eu não sei, sete, oito, talvez mais.

Albus riu alto, enquanto olhava para Severus com cara chocada: - Você pode precisar comprar uma casa muito grande para acomodar todas as crianças Snape-Potter. Imagine o que James diria a dez netos todos os de uma criança. Eu acho que chocaria tanto que seu cabelo iria ficar na posição horizontal.

Harry riu. -Eu acho que eu tenho cabelo ondulado do Sev com este professor de notícias. -Harry acariciou delicadamente o rosto de Severus. -Não é que o amor chocante e pensar sobre isso estavam ambos de uma família da criança, que não é uma boa maneira para as crianças crescerem. Eu adorava assistir todos os irmãos Weasley, que parecia que tinha tanta diversão juntos. Então talvez pudéssemos se revezar em seguida, uma criança de um ano ou pelo menos um a cada dois anos, e não qualquer mais distante do que isso.

-Veja, eu não tenho escolha a não ser fazer o que você pedir, mas Harry, por favor, pense sobre isso. Que muitas crianças tão juntos, por que não ir com a metade, digamos cinco?

-Five. -Harry fez beicinho. -talvez, vamos ver. Professor Dumbledore pode ser seu avô.

Severus riu: - Eu acho que você só chocou Albus Harry.

-Eu não vejo por que, eu sempre pensava nele como um avô bondoso.

-Hum, Harry, você acha que poderíamos falar, sozinho? -Hermione perguntou vendo como Ron estava ficando irritado e sabia que isso não ia ser bom, porque sua irmã mais nova estava ferida e todos os meninos Weasley odiavam ver Ginny magoada.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	7. Chapter 7

-Hum, sim, eu suponho, mas eu não tenho muito tempo, eu estou ajudando Hogwarts na reparação, especialmente porque eu vou estar morando aqui a partir de agora, por isso é a minha casa. -Harry virou-se para Severus. -Você pode bem terminar de comer, em seguida, o professor Dumbledore ajuda e eu vou acompanhá-lo em poucos minutos.

-Sim, meu amor, vai passar o tempo com seus amigos, lembre-se de não ir muito longe.

-Eu não vou, se eu fizesse eu estaria correndo de volta para você. -Harry beijou apaixonadamente Severus muito antes de se levantar. -Não vai demorar muito. -ele sorriu, em seguida, mudou-se em torno da mesa. -Então liderar o caminho Hermione. -os três amigos se afastaram. -O que tem a sua varinha em um nó Ron?

-Vendo dois homens, mas ele por um, então minha irmã, você prometeu não a machucar novamente.

-Não é como se eu soubesse alguma coisa sobre isso. Dumbledore não achou que seria necessário é por isso que ele nunca mencionou o que minha mãe fez.

Hermione parou no final da mesa da Gryffindor, Harry deslizou para ele de frente para seus amigos.

-Certamente deve haver uma maneira de sair dessa Harry. Você prometeu Ginny se você sobrevivesse que vocês dois teriam um futuro juntos. -Hermione disse.

-Eu não teria dito isso a ela se eu soubesse, eu já estava ligado, eu não teria sequer saído com ela se eu soubesse. Dumbledore me disse estas de ligação são feitos com bastante frequência no mundo mágico e ele disse que ele considerou-me dizer há anos, mas percebeu que eu tinha o suficiente em minha mente, então ele ficou quieto. Como se disse antes, ele não achava que ele já tinha precisa ativar o vínculo, agora eu estou feliz que ele fez, eu não tenho sido mais feliz. Mas não há nada para fazer e eu não quero. Este vínculo é tão forte, tão meu amor por Sev está indo para certificar-se ficarmos juntos.

-Mas por que sua mãe quer que você se casar com alguém que você não gosta ou que não gosta de você? É como o que você nos disse, a sua vida nunca foi sua, as decisões foram feitos para você antes de você nascer, este é o mesmo. Você não se sente como sua escolha de quem você acabar com foi retirado de suas mãos?

-Eu fiz no início, mas este vínculo traz à tona sentimentos que nunca soubemos que tínhamos que sempre esteve lá. Sim, nos faz querer estar juntos, mas é mais forte do que o normal e isso é porque havia profundos sentimentos um para o outro que nunca realizados, escondidos atrás de todos aqueles sarcásticos e comentários sarcásticos. Dumbledore disse que é porque somos almas gêmeas, que sempre deveria ser. Mas nada disso importa, eu quero estar com Sev, eu preciso e eu não tenho sido tão satisfeitos quanto eu estou agora. Eu finalmente encontrei o que eu sempre quis e que somos perfeitos um para o outro, em todos os sentidos. É como se nós fomos feitos um para o outro, nós apenas tivemos que encontrar outro, agora que temos.

-Eu sei que a família não vai ficar feliz com isso, Ginny ser ferido, mais uma vez.

-Não é minha culpa, pense da seguinte forma, eu poderia começar este invertesse o que significa Sev morre, eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça, você deixaria Fred morrer se Dumbledore revertida tanto, é basicamente a mesma coisa, você me pedindo para deixe a pessoa que eu amo morrer, então agora eu vou ser egoísta e eu vou ser um bastardo direto como você me chamou bastante vezes. Quero SEV você quiser manter Fred vivo, se um morre o mesmo acontece com o outro. Agora eu realmente tenho que ir embora, precisamos conseguir este lugar reparado. Oh Ron, Ginny dizer se ela quer uma carreira de Quadribol em seguida, ela vai ter que voltar, é assim que as equipes encontrar seus novos jogadores, olheiros vêm para os jogos que são realizados aqui. De qualquer forma, preciso voltar ao meu amante. - Harry pulou da mesa e um passeio para baixo a outra extremidade onde Severus e Dumbledore estavam trabalhando em uma das paredes preso.

Severus colocou o braço em torno de Harry, puxando-o para perto. -Estou feliz que você não era longo meu amor.

-Eu não posso ficar longe de você Sev. Mas agora temos de começar a trabalhar e depois você pode me ajudar a fazer compras. Oh, só para você saber Sev, estamos recebendo você roupa novas, não mais parecendo um morcego.

Albus riu alto: - Eu queria Severus essas roupas pretas durante anos Harry, mas eu nunca poderia fazê-lo, não como você pode.

-Oh Harry, eu gosto de minhas vestes negras, por favor, não faça isso?

-Você pode usar preto, mas você também vai usar cor, eles podem ser de cores escuras, mas não tudo preto.

-Qualquer coisa que você diga que amor.

Harry sorriu: - Não começa, você vai olhar grande, confie em mim.

-Eu não tenho uma escolha e se sua mãe estivesse viva hoje eu azarar ela.

-Oh você não, porque você me ama.

Severus deu um sorriso relutante. -Sim, eu vou começar a trabalhar.

-Sim, devemos, não há muito que fazer.

-Desde que vocês dois desapareceu por alguns dias, eu coloquei uma declaração fora sobre tudo que eu pedi Severus fazer e por que eu fiz todo mundo acreditar que eu estava morto.

-Será que você menciona o nosso relacionamento Albus?

-Não, não é o meu lugar, você e Harry terão que liberar esse pouco de si mesmos de informação. Ele vai ser um choque e tantas meninas vão ficar chateadas. Harry foi nomeado solteiro mais cobiçado da bruxa Weekly, que você não é. Talvez você vá ser o seu mais famoso assistente casado. Pobre Severus, ele está em um monte de mensagens de ódio, verifique se há maldições.

-Ninguém amaldiçoa o meu amor ou eles vão encontrar-se no final da minha varinha. -Harry disse selvagemente.

Severus sorriu: - Meu herói e protetor.

-Sempre que minha mãe queria, para nós proteger uns aos outros. Mas eu gosto da idéia de protegê-lo, eu tenho que manter esse corpo lindo segura.

-Oh, você gosta do meu corpo e não eu, isso é bom.

-Oh Sev, não seja grosso, seu corpo é apenas um bônus que eu começar a jogar.

-Eu realmente não preciso ouvir isso, eu tenho sido celibatário por muitos anos.

-Você deve encontrar um novo professor de amor. Você me disse que o amor é a magia mais poderosa que existe, portanto, todos devem ter alguém para amar, mesmo o grande Albus Dumbledore.

-Oh, ele é realmente tornar-se atrevido Não foi ele que Albus. Gostaria de saber se Lily fez mais para este encanto do que pensávamos?

-Não, Harry está finalmente mostrando um pouco da personalidade de seu pai agora ele não tem que pensar em perigo não mais.

-Eu acho que é um pouco de meu pai e meu padrinho, duas pessoas nunca gostei Sev. -Harry sorriu fazendo Albus e Severus rir enquanto fez uma careta. -Eu não estou indo para azarar você a menos que você não faça o que eu quero.

-Oh você realmente é um moleque atrevido. Mas deveria estar trabalhando.

-Eu sei, mas é divertido ter você assim. Você não tem que se preocupar Sev, eu não sou do tipo de obrigar ninguém a fazer nada e eu gosto do seu grave, antagonizando lado. Pense nisso, assim, estamos tão opostos um ao outro de modo que este relacionamento é obrigado a trabalhar.

-Eu acredito que você é Harry direto, os opostos se atraem, você e Severus são tão opostos é como se vocês são de diferentes confins da terra. -Albus sorriu então voltou para reparar paredes. Ele sabia que Severus e Harry deveriam estar ajudando, mas não conseguia parar de tocar uns aos outros. Era como Lily Potter sempre soube que estes dois homens, seu filho e seu amigo de infância foram feitos para estar juntos, porque isso é o que Albus estava vendo, dois homens que eram perfeitos. Mesmo que eles tinham um longo caminho a percorrer como esta relação apenas começou, Albus tinha uma boa sensação de que tudo ficaria bem para Harry Potter-Snape e Severus Snape-Potter.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	8. Chapter 8

Com a ajuda de Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape, Harry Potter divulgou um comunicado a respeito de seu casamento com Severus e o vínculo de sua mãe executada sobre eles quando era uma criança e como esse vínculo salvou a vida Severus depois da batalha, mas também como Severus salvou a vida de Harry muitas vezes ao longo dos anos em que esteve em Hogwarts. Ele enviou sua declaração fora com uma das corujas da escola antes que os três homens estavam sentados na mesa da equipe pronta para o jantar.

-Você disse que quer ajudar Severus em sua classe, se você mudar de idéia sobre ser um auror? -Perguntou Albus.

-Sim, eu não quero mais lutar, eu gostaria de fazer algo um pouco mais calmo, mas não tenho idéia do que seja.

-Tenho certeza que você vai descobrir isso, enquanto você faz o seu último ano.

-Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre isso, eu me sinto muito além de ser um aluno mais. No momento, eu estou ansioso para ajudar Sev com suas classes. Poderia me dar tempo para trabalhar em alguma coisa.

-E se você achar que precisa de seus NEWTs será tarde demais. Se for sobre dormir na torre da Gryffindor que você não vai ser, você estará com Severus em seus quartos.

-Mesmo que eu sei que não posso estar longe de Sev, não é isso. Eu me sinto muito velho para ser considerado um estudante. Às vezes me sinto mais velho que você professor.

-Sim, acho que depois de sua vida, você se sentiria assim. Mas agora, se você terminar de comer, eu gostaria de falar com você e Severus em meu escritório.

-Não há nada de errado há Albus?

-Não, não é apenas algo que eu preciso discutir com vocês dois.

Albus, Severus e Harry deixaram o grande salão e foi direto para o escritório de Albus onde ele estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, Severus e Harry sentou-se no sofá pequeno.

-Eu acho que é hora de você mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu Severus.

-Nós discutimos isso Albus, eu sei que a minha principal razão é ido agora, mas não ajuda.

-Sim, sim, mas muita coisa mudou. Eu não acredito que você precisa deixá-lo lá apenas para manter os estudantes na linha. Você tem uma reputação; que é o que vai manter os alunos na linha.

-O que está acontecendo Sev, manter o que? -Harry perguntou olhando confuso.

-Deixe-me explicar primeiro. -Severus suspirou então se virou para Harry. -Quando Albus primeiro me pediu para assumir o cargo de Mestre de Poções, discutimos como eu deveria agir e olhar. Assim, mesmo que as minhas vestes eram o que eu gostava de usar de qualquer maneira, outras partes de mim que trabalhou. -Severus apontou a varinha para o rosto de remover o glamour. -Como você pode ver meu nariz não é tão grande ou quebrado.

-Oh meu. -Harry correu os dedos para baixo o nariz, ao longo de seus ossos altos das bochechas e os lábios mais cheios. -Você é lindo.

-Você vê Severus, eu disse que Harry ainda te amaria.

-Olha nunca me preocupou Sev, eu sempre olhar para a forma como as pessoas são, se eles se preocupam com os outros sobre si mesmos, para mim isso é atraente. Este vínculo pode ter nos obrigar a reconhecer os sentimentos ocultos, mas eu te amo do jeito que você olhou antes, que deve dizer-lhe como eu sou. Mas por que então?

-Um deles foi para me tornar mais intimidante para os alunos, como eu era o professor mais jovem aqui. Mas outro estava sendo um Comensal da Morte, Albus pensou que meus looks não fariam o lorde das trevas me levarem a sério. Tom Riddle como estudante desfigurado alguns outros alunos, Albus nunca poderia provar que era ele, mas todos nós sabíamos que era ele. As crianças do orfanato que ele machucou ambos estavam muito bom aspecto, ele fez com que eles não estavam. Parecia que ele não gostava de pessoas com boa aparência. Então eu fingi que meu nariz tinha sido quebrado, que a minha pele estava sempre pálida e os lábios, bem mais fino que foi o melhor que eu poderia zombar, ele parecia estar a trabalhar.

-Funcionou, desculpe, mas tudo que costumávamos dizer algo sobre seu nariz, lábios e cabelos. Mas você vê mesmo sem o vínculo eu ainda amava a sua aparência que não eram realmente você. Eu tenho que admitir, porém, você é lindo e você é todo meu.

Albus riu: - Sim, mas você pode explorar Severus depois Harry, há mais eu preciso falar com você.

Harry suspirou, beijou Severus antes de enfrentar Dumbledore. -Ok, isso vai ser difícil manter os olhos dele e agora eu tenho que manter toda a gente para longe dele. Uma vez que alguns dos alunos começa a ver o meu Sev, eu vou estar lutando para mantê-los longe dele.

-Eu só quero que você meu amor. Mas eu estou feliz que você gosta dos meus looks, ele se sente bem para ser o meu verdadeiro eu, eu não tenho feito isso há muito tempo.

-Então, Harry, o Severus glamour usado. Além dele você conhece um monte de estudantes têm usado esse encanto ao longo dos anos?

-Lembro-me de ouvir algumas meninas que falam sobre encobrir suas espinhas ou pele ruim usando um glamour até que pudessem preparar sua própria poção para espinhas.

-Quando foi a primeira vez que você ouviu falar sobre o feitiço glamour?

-Primeiro ano, eu me lembro Flitwick falar sobre isso, por quê?

Albus e Severus olharam um para o outro antes que eles olhar para Harry pronto para revelar o que sabiam.

-Nós sabemos que você está utilizando um glamour para esconder todas as suas velhas cicatrizes. -Severus apertou a mão de Harry quando ele ficou tenso. -Você não tem que esconder.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. -Como é que você descobriu?

-Aquele dia no hospital, quando você salvou a vida Severus, Poppy decidiu fazer um feitiço diagnóstico completo em você. Logo depois de Severus acordou um pedaço de pergaminho apareceu e começou a anotar todas as suas lesões como as palavras foram ditas ao mesmo tempo. Então eu remover o glamour para ver por mim mesmo o que você parecia. Apenas Severus, Minerva, Poppy e eu sabemos Harry, tenho a certeza de encantar a área estávamos todos na hora. Agora me diga, quanto tempo que durar?

-Até a minha primeira carta de Hogwarts chegou. Eles perceberam que eu iria ficar aqui e aprender magia, que os assustou. A partir de então me foi dado mais comida, não tanto quanto eles, mas mais, eu não era mais um sucesso ou um feito para funcionar tanto como eu costumava fazer.

-Eu tentei manter um olho em você ao longo dos anos, mas você raramente saiu de casa e quando você me fez nunca vi uma marca em você.

-Eu encontrei algumas das maquiagens de minha tia e usado isso. Um dia, este foi apenas depois que eu comecei minhas cartas de Hogwarts, e enquanto ela estava fora eu fui através de seu quarto e encontraram alguns mais, outros que ela não perderia ou acha que ela correu para fora ou algo assim. -Harry puxou a mão de Severus. - eu suponho que você não quer estar comigo agora.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Bem, olhe para você, em seguida, olha para mim, meu corpo é feio.

-Seu coração é bonito, sua alma é bonita, você é uma pessoa linda, meu amor. Como o que você disse antes, eu sou o mesmo, parece não me interessar, é o que está dentro de alguém que eu acho atraente. Mesmo que sua mãe era uma mulher muito bonita, era sua natureza carinhosa que eu amei sobre ela. Então você irá remover o glamour e, finalmente, ser o seu verdadeiro eu?

Harry levantou lentamente a cabeça, viu a sinceridade nos olhos de Severus, então ele acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, seu glamour se foi mostrando sua verdadeira face, cicatrizes e tudo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	9. Chapter 9

Severus poderia dizer Harry era um pouco de autoconsciente, enquanto caminhavam de volta para o grande salão para terminar repará-lo. Harry nunca levantou a cabeça, só ficava olhando para o chão enquanto caminhava.

-Harry, você não tem nada para se envergonhar.

-Como você pode olhar para mim?

-Eu posso olhar para você, porque eu vejo o tipo de homem que você é. Você tem um coração tão bom e uma natureza bondosa. Você disse isso para mim, parece não vir a este. Sim, algumas pessoas são superficiais, mas se há sentimentos reais, então essas cicatrizes não devem entrar nisso. Naturalmente, alguns serão chocados como você esteve escondendo seus verdadeiros eu desde que você entrou no mundo mágico. -Severus colocou o braço em torno de Harry. -Olhe para mim.

Harry lentamente olhou para cima. -Você é tão lindo.

-Talvez eu esteja agora eu removi meu glamour, mas você me amou antes eu o retirei. Eu amei você para você, não como você olha. Deixe-me explicar uma coisa para você apenas no caso de você querer fazer algo sobre essas cicatrizes. Há um processo muito doloroso e difícil que você pode passar para qualquer remover suas cicatrizes ou torná-los menos perceptível. Digo isso por sua causa, não a minha, eu quero que você se sentir bem consigo mesmo e se isso significa passar por este processo, então você fazê-lo. Se você pode ver a si mesmo como eu vejo você, um homem com muito amor para dar, que fará de tudo para proteger qualquer pessoa, incluindo pessoas que você não conhece que é uma coisa rara de ter amor, a pensar-nos outros antes de si mesmo. Então se deixe mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu. Mas deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, você se sentiria melhor se eu colocar o meu glamour de volta?

-Não, você tem que ser você mesmo e se este é o seu verdadeiro eu, então é assim que você deve olhar.

-Você disse anteriormente que todos vocês usou esses nomes, de cabelo, nariz adunco gorduroso, você poderia ter visto a si mesmo caindo para alguém que gosta se não fosse para o vínculo que quero dizer?

-Como eu disse os olhares não me preocupar, que nunca fiz. Naturalmente, eu veria alguém e acha sua boa aparência, eu pensei que Cho era bonita, mas eu não estava atraído por Cho por causa de sua aparência, ela era uma garota legal, ela é uma garota legal. Eu admito que embora Malfoy esteja olhando agradável, mas não porque eu o queria ou qualquer coisa. Então, se nós conhecemos uns aos outros como a maioria das pessoas fazem, sim, eu podia ver-me apaixonando por você.

-Eu sou o mesmo Harry, sim noto olhares, mas eu não me sinto atraído por eles. É o que está no interior que nos faz quem somos verdadeiramente.

-Então você está bem com a olhar para mim?

Severus sorriu então seus lábios nos estavam de Harry, seus dedos traçando as cicatrizes no pescoço de Harry e face. Ele tentou retransmitir a Harry que o seu amor era para que ele não fosse como ele olhou e nada iria mudar o seu amor, especialmente, não olhares.

-Você realmente quer ficar comigo, mesmo com estes?

-Sim, eu faço naturalmente você vai se perguntar e você vai se encarar até que todo mundo está acostumado a ver o seu verdadeiro eu.

-Eu me olhava para agora, então estou acostumado a isso.

-Estou curioso sobre algo embora. Você disse que você usou maquiagem de sua tia, eu vi você quando você chegou aqui ainda eu nunca percebi maquiagem.

-Quando eu era jovem, eu tinha topos que cobriam meu pescoço e braços. Mas quando eu tive que sair em público com eles, ela colocou a maquiagem em mim, isso é o que me deu a idéia. Assim, gostaria de praticar a fazê-lo com as coisas que eu roubei. Eu costumava realmente vê-la como ela fez isso, como ela misturou-a de forma que parecia natural. Quando cheguei aqui havia apenas um pouco eu estava preocupado, minhas mãos não eram os mesmos que o meu rosto, a cor só não se encontraram, então eu usei-o em minhas mãos também. Ron quase me pegou sem ela uma vez, foi a segunda semana aqui e eu estava prestes a sair do chuveiro, quando ele entrou no banheiro. Veja normalmente eu seria se e regado antes dos outros que maneira eu tive tempo para me vestir e colocar a maquiagem de volta antes que alguém me visse. Foi apenas um par de semanas mais tarde que Hermione estava falando sobre o feitiço glamour que Flitwick mencionado. No começo eu era um caso perdido, mas depois de um monte de partidas desastrosas funcionou. Eu só fiz isso no meu rosto, pescoço e braços que maneira eu poderia usar camisas de manga curta no tempo quente. Mas depois de algumas vezes em quase a ser capturadas nos chuveiros se era os chuveiros do dormitório ou os chuveiros de Quadribol eu decidi fazer todo o meu corpo.

-Você tem mais talento do que eu pensava que não é um feitiço fácil, especialmente para um primeiro ano.

-Acho que é porque eu percebi o quanto melhor a minha vida estaria usando esse encanto e não fazer para que eu fosse capaz de trazer a magia o suficiente para fazê-lo. Mas eu assisti Hermione, bem como, quando ela mencionou que charme eu fingia ser ignorante. Eu perguntei se ela faria o feitiço para me mostrar. Ela tem essa pequena cicatriz no dorso da mão que ela cobriu perfeitamente na primeira tentativa. Eu assisti o que ela fez, mas eu disse que eu perdi então ela fez isso de novo. Uma vez eu tive os movimentos direito e o encantamento comecei a praticar.

-Mesmo que eu te dei um tempo difícil e eu não tinha escolha quanto a isso como a maior parte de Slytherin sempre reportado de volta aos seus pais nada sobre você, mas eu também estava sendo vigiado. Se eu soubesse sobre como você tinha sido tratado, eu provavelmente não teria sido tão duro com você.

-Teria sido bom se você não fez, mas eu entendo por que você fez.

-Agora vamos terminar o nosso trabalho, então podemos passar mais tempo na cama.

-Eu adoro a forma como a sua mente funciona. Amanhã vamos comprar roupas novas e roupões para você. Se eu posso mostrar minhas cicatrizes, você pode mostrar às pessoas que você não é um grande desagradável morcego de cabelo gorduroso.

-Um morcego, eu nunca ouvi esse nome em todos os anos aqui.

-Fred e George disseram a primeira vez que ouvi-lo. Eu perguntei por que, eles disseram que era a maneira que você iria pegar suas roupas e cruze os braços em torno de si, era como asas de morcego dobráveis em torno de seus corpos e a maneira como suas vestes fluiu como você andava.

-Parecia que eu era vigiado de perto por uma grande quantidade de alunos. Ok estamos prestes a entrar e os outros vão vê-lo. Tente não deixar incomodá-lo, apenas dar-lhes um sorriso como sempre e voltar a trabalhar nas paredes.

-Fique ao meu lado Sev, apenas no início.

-A princípio não, sempre. -Severus sorriu para Harry, passou o braço em volta da cintura, em seguida, eles entraram no grande salão juntos. Severus podia sentir Harry estava nervoso, mas ele tirou essa coragem Gryffindor ele sempre demonstrou, sorriu para todos no salão, embora todos eles olhavam, alguns com choque de boca aberta: -Você fez bem, eles vão se acostumar a ver-lhe meu amor.

Harry acenou com a cabeça: - Se você pode lidar comigo como este, isso é tudo que importa para mim.

Severus e Harry ficaram lado a lado enquanto eles trabalhavam em uma das paredes, de vez em quando Severus iria olhar para Harry, que, às vezes, olhar por cima do ombro para os outros na sala, alguns ainda olhando, alguns voltaram ao trabalho. Severus tentou tranqüilizar Harry que a forma como ele parecia não era importante e ele iria manter tranquilizá-lo, durante o tempo que for preciso.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	10. Chapter 10

Harry e Severus entrou na loja de roupas de Madame Malkin para todas as ocasiões e olharam em volta.

—Senhor. Potter, você está na necessidade de algumas vestes?

—Vou precisar de algum, mas não hoje, Severus está recebendo novas vestes. Eu pensei que ele poderia olhar bom em cores, cores escuras, não preto o tempo todo.

—Eu tenho um monte de cores escuras que você pode gostar de Professor Snape, eu posso trazer para fora algumas amostras, se quiser.

Severus olhou para Harry. —Você tem uma cor semelhante à cor dos olhos do Harry?

—Sim, eu tenho, eu já volto.

Severus esperou até que a mulher entrou na parte de trás da loja. —Você vê amor, ela nunca mencionou suas cicatrizes.

—Não, mas ela provavelmente pensou que eu os tenho de Voldemort e desde que eu sou o único a matá-lo, ela não queria me chatear por causa da maneira que eu sou pensamento de agora.

—Você provavelmente está certo o que significa um monte de pessoas vão pensar da mesma forma. Mas você notou os outros funcionários no café da manhã, eles não continuar a olhar.

—Eu sei que Sev, mas como eu disse, se você pode lidar com eles, então eu estou bem.

—Aqui vamos nós professor Snape, o que você acha deles? — Madame Malkin levantou três tipos diferentes de verde, um verde-esmeralda da mesma cor que os olhos de Harry, os outros dois um verde escuro.

—Todos bons Sev.

Severus colocou as três amostras sobre seu braço. —Sim, eles são muito agradáveis, tudo bem, eu vou ter um jogo feito de cada um deles, mas adicionar um azul escuro também.

—Então eu só preciso tomar suas medidas, você não foi para me ver por alguns anos para que esteja medições podem ter mudado.

—Um pouco, mas Harry deve ter algumas vestes, bem como, especialmente se você estiver indo para me ajudar nas minhas aulas.

—Eu nunca pensei nisso, tudo bem, eu vou obter algum bem, eu vou combinar com seu desde que nós combinamos.

—Se você deseja Harry.

—Eu li sobre seu casamento e sua mãe o vínculo realizado Mr. Potter, mas ambos parecem muito feliz, eu acho que é tudo o que importa.

—Mas você pensou que a diferença de idade pode ser um problema? —Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

—Eu estava preocupado que talvez você fosse um pouco jovem para o professor Snape. Eu ouvi outros dizendo semelhante, mas suponho que quando o amor vem dentro dele, então a idade não importa.

—Não, não, eu amo Sev, ele me faz feliz.

—Então é isso que importa, agora vamos lá, vamos fazer com que vocês são medidos.

Harry sorriu, em seguida, entrou na parte de trás com Severus, ambos ficaram em banquetas enquanto Madame Malkin medida pela primeira vez Severus de Harry, ela disse a eles que eles poderiam pegar suas vestes em uma semana. Depois disso, Harry levou Severus em Londres para comprar algumas roupas trouxas, principalmente jeans para si mesmo, Severus fez comprar um jeans, para fins de semana, mas principalmente por algumas calças pretas agradáveis mas algumas camisas coloridas em vez de apenas preto ou branco, que era o que ele sempre usava, as camisas eram todas as cores escuras, mas Harry achou que ele parecia maravilhoso em todos eles. Depois que Harry decidiu se livrar de suas aulas, então ele tinha seus olhos testados e ordenou lentes de contato que ele precisa para voltar a pegar em poucos dias. Eles encontraram um beco deserto, aparatou para Hogsmeade, onde eles decidiram almoçar no Três Vassouras, assim que se sentou com todas as suas malas e pedir um drinque e seu almoço.

—Devo dizer que o professor Snape, você olhar muito diferente do que estamos acostumados, você teve algum trabalho feito?

—Não, isso é como eu sempre olhei, eu usei um glamour para mudar a minha aparência.

—Já ouvi falar de pessoas que usam glamour de esconder aspectos de suas características que eles não gostam, mas você tem características interessantes.

—Tudo a ver com a minha parte de fazer todo mundo acreditar que eu era um Comensal da Morte Rosmerta, mas também para manter as crianças na linha.

—Ele trabalhou Rosmerta; ninguém ousaria o professor Snape com aqueles olhares que ele usou para lhe dar. Mas acho que ele parece lindo.

—Ele é um homem muito agradável para se olhar o Sr. Potter, mas suas cicatrizes, que o homem sempre teve uma raia cruel.

Severus podia dizer Harry não ia dizer a verdade e decidiu deixar todo mundo acha que suas cicatrizes vieram de Voldemort e não seus parentes.

—Voldemort não gostava de boa aparência Madame Rosmerta. — Severus disse.

—Não, mas você está vivo, essa é a principal coisa que o Sr. Potter. Vou deixá-lo para o seu almoço, desfrutar. —Rosmerta sorriu então voltou para a frente de seu pub.

—Você vê Harry, eles podem perguntar, mas ele não parece preocupá-los.

—Não, mas não é realmente a verdade, não era Voldemort mesmo que eu tenho cicatrizes dele. Este procedimento você mencionou, diga-me sobre isso.

—Ele requer tratamento diário, é doloroso. É muito parecido com enxertos de pele trouxas, o curador irá remover um pedaço de pele de algum lugar em seu corpo, ela irá tratá-lo com certos cremes e poções, em seguida, que é colocado sobre suas cicatrizes, um pouco de cada vez, encantos específicos são usados enxertá-lo no lugar. É feito usando um feitiço entorpecente, mas é depois de pronto que você sente isso.

—Como você sabe sobre isso?

—Minha mãe tinha algumas cicatrizes encoberto que meu pai fez.

—Sinto muito Sev, você não tem uma boa infância, não é?

—Comparado com o seu foi bom Harry. Mas meu pai não era um homem muito bom.

—Se você não se importa me perguntando Sev, mas seu pai era um trouxa, por que sua mãe lhe permitir machucá-la?

—Ela o amava e ela me disse uma vez que desde que ela não era uma mulher que olha muito agradável, ela não acreditava que ela iria encontrar um homem que iria amá-la.

—Se minha tia feia pode encontrar alguém qualquer um pode. O seu pai ama sua mãe?

—Eu acredito que ele fez, ele estava apenas com ciúmes que ela era mágica que é por isso que ele nunca gostou de mim.

—Mais ou menos como petúnia, ela estava com ciúmes de minha mãe ser uma bruxa e ela não foi para que ela o levou para fora de mim.

—Sim, ela estava com ciúmes de habilidades de Lily, é por isso que eu te dei essa memória; eu queria que você soubesse como ela sempre estava com sua mãe.

—Depois da forma como fui tratado e eu ouvi sobre os outros, nós realmente precisamos para ficar oculto, não é?

—Sim, nós fazemos e é errado, mas essa é a forma como este mundo funciona. Os trouxas que nos temem até que ele chegou a um ponto que eles nos veem como uma ameaça. A caça às bruxas trouxas originais foram reais, apenas ligeiramente alterado para os trouxas acreditavam eles queimaram bruxas na fogueira, eles nunca o fizeram, mas deixe os trouxas acreditam que funcionou. Eles poderiam lançar um charme arrepiante e um amuleto de proteção em si, mas permitiria que as chamas para os engolir, mas não os tocar. Quando as chamas os esconder de vista, eles teriam queimado conjurou uma duplicata de si mesmos, em seguida, desaparecer deixando os trouxas a acreditar que tinha queimado uma bruxa à morte.

—Mesmo que nós provavelmente não faríamos isso hoje, tínhamos acabado de mostrar a nossa mágica que iria fazê-los nos temer ainda mais. Essa foi outra razão que eles usaram para me bater tanto, eles temiam que eu poderia fazer para eles. Como Hagrid, quando ele veio para me quando eu tinha onze anos, ele deu Dudley uma cauda de suínos, que realmente assustou-os, mas eu adorava ver ele, vendo a magia pela primeira vez, em seguida, tudo o que vi apenas me surpreendeu.

—Nós podemos fazer algumas magias maravilhosas, mas como você sabe também podemos usar nossa magia da maneira errada. Agora vamos almoçar, precisamos voltar a Hogwarts.

Harry olhou para seu marido, mal acreditando que este homem bonito pertencia a ele. Se os seus sentimentos não tivessem se mostrado mais cedo, mesmo com Sev saber sobre suas cicatrizes, ele poderia ter odiava estar com Sev e fazendo Sev ficar com alguém que se parecia com ele, tanto assustado quando ele era tão bonito.


	11. Chapter 11

Durante o almoço, Harry tinha gente chegando para ele, sacudindo a mão, alguns até mesmo balançou Severus mão, mas Harry percebeu que realmente não olhar para suas cicatrizes e ele sabia o porquê, eles achavam que Voldemort fê-los, Harry achava que era a melhor maneira de ir deixá-los acreditar que, em seguida, ele nunca esteve a revelar o que havia acontecido quando ele era uma criança. Mas outra coisa Harry notou, Sev estava recebendo muitos olhares de admiração, de homens e mulheres que trouxeram para fora do lado ciúmes de Harry para que ele iria constantemente segurar a mão de Sev.

—Não tenha medo, meu amor, você é tudo que eu quero.

—Eu posso vê-los verificando-o para fora, você é querido, desejado.

—Talvez, mas eu só quero que você. —Severus se inclinou sobre a mesa e beijou Harry muito delicadamente, amorosamente: — Você possui meu coração e alma, para sempre.

Harry sorriu. —Você pode ser muito romântico, às vezes, é bom.

—Você vai ver que muito mais. Então, se você quer fazer o tratamento ou não, ou mesmo se você deseja colocar o seu glamour de volta, que é a sua escolha, mas eu te amo para quem você é, para o seu coração bonito. Mas nós terminar, devemos voltar a Hogwarts.

Harry estava sorrindo imensamente antes que eles pegaram suas malas, então Severus pago para a refeição, eles deram as mãos e deixou os Três Vassouras.

—Oh, eu quero olhar para algo enquanto estamos aqui.

—Mostre o caminho Harry.

Harry e Severus entrou na outra loja. —Mr. Potter, professor Snape, parabéns. —disse o proprietário.

—Obrigado.

—Obrigado, isso é por isso que estamos aqui, eu quero anéis para nós dois, algo que combinava, mas também nos convém.

—Siga-me. — O homem liderou Harry e Severus a um balcão de vidro, em seguida, tirou quatro bandejas de anéis dos homens.

—Oh Sev, olhar para estes. —Harry pegou um anel de platina com três pedras semipreciosas colocados no topo. — Você se importa se eu tentar isso em?

—Claro que não.

Harry estava prestes a deslizar o anel em seu dedo quando Severus levou-o para fora de sua mão, ele colocou o anel no dedo lentamente anelar esquerdo de Harry, em seguida, beijou-a.

Harry sorriu então ele pegou uma idêntica à sua, apenas um pouco maior e colocou-o no dedo anelar esquerdo de Severus, beijando-o também.

—Eles ficam bem amor.

Harry sorriu imensamente. —Sim, eles fazem, nós vamos levar isso.

—Então, se você teria apenas que assinar este formulário o dinheiro vai transferir de Gringotes.

Severus foi para puxar sua varinha, mas Harry o parou e pegou sua varinha, assinar seu nome com um farfalhar de sua varinha.

—Eu poderia ter pago para eles Harry.

—Eu sei, mas eu queria isso, então eu pago, você pode comprar-nos alguma coisa, se você quiser, mas eu não sou um para um monte de joias.

—Então eu vou ter que pensar em algo que você pode gostar. Eles são bons embora e eles correspondem, assim como nós.

—Sim, nós fazemos. —Harry enfrentou o proprietário da loja que estava sorrindo. — Obrigado.

—Vocês dois são bem-vindos.

Harry e Severus segurou as mãos novamente, enquanto caminhavam até a estrada que leva a Hogwarts. Ambos pararam e olharam para o castelo em ruínas.

—Ele nunca vai ser como era Sev?

—Sim, com muito trabalho ele vai olhar como ele sempre fez, é por isso que precisamos ajudar o restante da equipe, caso contrário não estará pronto até setembro.

—Eu sei que tenho sido um pouco distraído por outro, é difícil de parar de olhar para você ou pensar sobre o nosso tempo na cama. É difícil pensar em linha reta, porque tudo que eu continuo vendo é o que suas mãos podem fazer para mim, o que seus lábios se sentir como contra o meu corpo nu. —Harry gemeu alto.

Severus riu. —Eu sinto o mesmo e você certamente aprendeu a usar suas mãos, lábios e, basicamente, você está de corpo inteiro.

—Você acha que uma viagem rápida para o nosso quarto seria possível?

Severus riu: —Eu acho que nós poderíamos poupar uma hora.

—Isso é mais do que precisamos, então vamos ir.

Harry e Severus praticamente correu até a longa viagem para o castelo, eles nunca pararam, até que chegaram os seus quartos.

Poucas horas depois, Harry e Severus voltou-se para o grande salão, Albus os parou e indicou para eles seguirem. Entraram uma das antigas salas de aula do piso térreo que já haviam sido reparados.

—Caramba, o que é com todas as malas? —Harry olhou em volta para as dezenas de grandes sacos de lona.

—É correio para ambos. Eles começaram a chegar no início desta manhã, mas Kingsley também enviou alguns sacos que tinham cartas entregues ao ministério. Eles terão de ser verificados para maldições.

—Você acha que estes são sobre Harry e eu ser casado?

—Alguns, sim, mas eu acredito que a maioria é para Harry agradecendo-lhe.

—Eu não poderia responder a todos estes, ele me levaria anos. Mas eu não quero que ninguém pense que eu não os apreciar.

—Então eu sugiro uma declaração, você poderia dizer o quanto você aprecia todas as cartas que recebeu dessa forma todo mundo vai saber e sua mão vai ser salvo, ao mesmo tempo.

—Nós vamos verificá-los para maldições ao longo dos próximos dias, li um par esta noite para ver o que foi escrito. É hora de concentrados neste castelo.

—Sim, ainda muito o que fazer, então vamos chegar a ela, não é? — Albus deixou a sala com Severus e Harry seguinte. Uma vez que eles estavam juntos nas paredes das cozinhas, Albus virou a cabeça. —Então você conseguiu novas vestes Severus?

—Eu pedi quatro conjuntos de vestes novas, três em diferentes tons de verde, um da mesma cor que os olhos de Harry, então, um conjunto em azul. Harry decidiu pegar algumas roupas feitas até ao mesmo tempo e da mesma cor, nós buscá-las em uma semana.

—Vai ser bom ver você fora daquelas vestes negras de Severus. Então, Harry, você decidiu combinar Severus vestes para quando você está ajudando em suas aulas?

—Sim, eu percebi que eu deveria ficar bem se eu estou ajudando, todos os funcionários costumam olhar bonito e arrumado em suas vestes.

Severus e Albus riu: —Normalmente, você quer dizer o modo como Severus costumava olhar, não é Harry?

Harry deu de ombros. —Sim, aquelas vestes negras não pareciam muito agradável.

—Bem, você não tem que ver Severus neles por muito mais tempo. Mas eu notei que você quer usar anéis idênticos, eles se parecem muito bom. Para mim, isso mostra que você deseja para todo mundo ver que ambos estão tomados, estou certo?

—Mesmo que fosse minha ideia para obter os anéis; que nunca me ocorreu. Eu apenas pensei que uma vez que estamos casados que devemos ter anéis, —Harry deu de ombros.

—É verdade, mas agora todo mundo vai saber que você pertence a mim e eu pertenço a você. Agora devemos voltar ao trabalho.

—Sim, eu odeio ver este lugar tão destruído. Mas é a magia negra que foi usado, é como Hogwarts foi contaminada. Espero que no tempo em que todos podem esquecer o que aconteceu aqui naquela noite.

—Apesar de livros terá tudo o que aconteceu, as pessoas vão colocá-lo atrás deles, assim como todos nós. As pessoas que perderam entes queridos vão sempre lembrar, que é natural, mas eles nunca vão esquecer o que aconteceu aqui, eles serão capazes de seguir em frente. Temos sorte que a estrutura principal do castelo ainda está de pé e os fundadores levou em consideração os danos quando eles construíram. Hogwarts será sempre, não importa o que acontece com ele ao longo dos anos. —Albus olhou em volta para o quarto em que estava pensando em tudo o que ele tinha visto acontecer ao longo dos anos, ele tinha sido vivem e trabalham em Hogwarts. Foi triste ver, mas vai ser como era, um magnífico castelo antigo.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry e Severus tentou tão duro como o que pôde para não se distrair com uns aos outros para que eles pudessem ajudar com os reparos, Harry ainda se afastou de Severus, não muito longe, mas não de modo que ele estava de pé ao lado dele. Pareceu funcionar, Harry e Severus se concentrou no que eles estavam fazendo e não o outro. No momento em que tinha uma pausa eles estavam de volta ao lado do outro e sempre tocante.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Severus entrou no grande salão e se dirigiu para a mesa dos professores, mas ambos notado que todos os funcionários pareciam estar chateados, com raiva, mesmo em alguma coisa e todas elas tinham uma cópia do Profeta Diário.

—É algo que vai sobre Albus? — Severus perguntou, mas ele nunca se sentou, assim como Harry, que estava ao lado dele.

—Você vai descobrir, finalmente, sentar e ler a história principal no Profeta Diário.

Harry e Severus se sentou, Albus empurrou o papel na frente deles. —Harry Potter, depois de mais atenção, mais fama. Chegou recentemente a luz que o rosto de Harry Potter está marcado, cicatrizes que não estavam lá até recentemente. Parece Mr. Potter gosta de jogar a vítima; ele quer que todos acreditam que ele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado fez mais para ele do que o que realmente aconteceu.

—Quem faria isso? — Harry pergunta baixinho.

—Eu acredito que nós não teríamos que olhar muito longe Harry. Tente não deixar incomodá-lo. — Severus colocou o braço em torno do ombro de Harry.

—Bem, isso não me incomoda. — Harry empurrou o papel longe dele. —Eu não estou com fome, eu estou indo para uma caminhada. — Harry ficou então se apressou a partir do hall.

Severus ficou olhando para Harry, em seguida, levantou-se. —Que ele seja Severus, ele pode precisar de algum tempo sozinho.

—Ele poderia, mas não agora ele não faz. Harry fica deprimido com muita facilidade, isso poderia torná-lo pior. — Severus varrida do grande salão e se dirigiu fora. Ele encontrou Harry em seu lugar de sempre, sentado atrás dos arbustos perto do lago preto. —Você poderia definir isso direito, se quiser.

—Então, todo mundo saberia.

—Sim, eles sabem a verdade, mas alguém está tentando dar-lhe um nome ruim. Tenho estado à espera para artigos sobre mim a aparecer nos jornais. Eu não posso acreditar que eles foram embora depois que você.

—Se fosse eles Sev, como, nós não os ter visto, uma vez que dia eles estavam aqui.

—Temos sido fora apenas duas vezes, para todos nós sabemos que eles estavam lá, nós apenas não parecemos eles. Se você pensar sobre isso Harry, nós não ter um monte de aviso de qualquer coisa, mas o outro. O que eu não entendo é por que esta história, não é como faria qualquer um de nós deseja separar. —

—Eles querem me machucar e eu acho que foi Hermione que lhes deu a ideia.

—Por que você acredita que foi ela sobre quando eles têm muito grandes têmperas os dois Weasley?

—Quando Ron saiu, Hermione e eu estávamos sozinhos por semanas. Uma vez eu acordei e Hermione estava olhando para mim, ela parecia chateado, meio triste. Eu nunca deixei em que eu estava acordada e não foi até que ela saiu para ir ter um chuveiro que eu me levantei. Eu percebi que tinha escorregado cobertores para baixo, para as minhas cicatrizes estavam mostrando. Eu geralmente sou o primeiro acordado, eu tomar banho e colocar o glamour de volta, que manhã eu acordei tarde por causa de Voldemort. Ele estava torturando alguns Comensais da Morte que o desagradou, então entre a dor que eu senti na minha cicatriz e meus pesadelos eu não recebo um monte de sono naquela noite. O glamour desaparece durante a noite, eu deveria ter removendo-o, em seguida, fez novamente a durar mais tempo.

—Tudo bem, diz Granger disse a eles o que viu e um deles tem visto você desde que você deixou cair o glamour. Por que ela faria isso com você, ela não é um para ficar com raiva, não como o Sr. Weasley ou senhorita Weasley?

—Após a luta, os três de nós caminhamos para baixo através do castelo, num primeiro momento apenas mantivemos a falar de estar vivo e que ele estava morto. Em seguida, ela disse que ela e Ron falou um pouco sobre o futuro, como eles gostariam de se casar, ela disse quando eu me casar com Ginny todos nós vamos ser a família. Essa é a única coisa que faz sentido; caso contrário ele não iria preocupá-la que eu acabei com. Mas desde que nós estamos juntos Sev eu percebi uma coisa, Ginny e eu nunca teria feito isso de qualquer maneira, nós somos muito diferentes. Mesmo que eu pensei que nós éramos diferentes, nós somos mais parecidos do que eu percebi, mas Ginny, não, ela é simplesmente muito diferente de mim e eu sei que às vezes isso não importa, mas comigo eu sei que seria.

—Eu notei que eu, ela tende a ser barulhento, ela gosta de atenção, ela tem um temperamento, ela fala muito e ela gosta de ser em torno de um monte de gente. Você é nada, mas alto, você não gosta de atenção, nem você tem um temperamento. Normalmente você não fala muito e você não gosta de estar perto de muitas pessoas, isso faz você se sentir desconfortável. Sim, eu sei os opostos se atraem, mas normalmente tem de haver algumas semelhanças para a relação com o trabalho. Eu acredito que para além da ligação, nós trabalhamos como somos semelhantes. Nós somos ambos os homens normalmente tranquilos, nós não gostamos de atenção e nós não conseguir adornos ou perder a paciência com a queda de um chapéu. Talvez por isso os nossos verdadeiros sentimentos surgiram logo após Albus ativado o vínculo, que são muito semelhantes.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, mas Severus notou olhando para ele. —Você quer que eu diga o que aconteceu?

—Ele iria colocar todos esses rumores para descansar. Você não tem que colocar tudo em um comunicado, só que você foi batido constantemente que é onde as cicatrizes veio, então como você foram forçados a usar maquiagem de sua tia para esconder as cicatrizes, como você aprendeu a usar um charme glamour quando você chegou pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. Isso é tudo o que precisa de saber e ele vai colocar essas mentiras para descansar.

Harry moveu então ele estava sentado contra Severus. —Talvez eu pudesse colocar em que eu estou pensando em ter este procedimento feito na esperança de que irá remover a maioria das minhas cicatrizes. Eu quero me sentir bem comigo mesmo Sev, mas cada vez que eu os ver, em um espelho ou uma reflexão faz-me lembrar e eu não quero lembrar. Eu quero enterrar essa parte da minha vida para sempre.

—Então, vamos falar com Poppy. Que tal irmos para dentro, comer algum café da manhã e trabalhar em sua declaração?

—Mesmo que você não importa, eu quero, é sempre lá, os olhares, a dor, a humilhação.

—Então eu vou estar ao seu lado enquanto ele está sendo feito. Vai levar algum tempo Harry, que tem que ser feito de forma gradual, uma cicatriz de cada vez. Você ficará vermelho enquanto ela cura, cremes e encantos feito duas vezes por dia, todos os dias até se curar.

—Com a quantidade que eu tenho, eu poderia ainda ser tê-lo feito depois de Hogwarts abre-se novamente.

—Você pode, temos que falar com Poppy sobre isso.

—Você disse que eles tomam pele de outra parte, não vai essa cicatriz?

—Não, o procedimento funciona para que você não cicatriz. A pele é cuidadosamente cortada de você, então a cura começa logo após, leva um tempo, mas ele cura completamente. Essas cicatrizes teriam curado se você viu um médico ou um curador logo depois que eles foram feitos. Naturalmente, os mais profundos podem ter desaparecido, mas não desapareceu, mas que teria tido necessidade de ser tratado imediatamente, até mesmo por um de nossos curadores teria necessidade de tratá-los bem após ser feito.

—Ok, eu quero fazer isso e não apenas para o artigo. Desde que eu deixei cair o glamour eu apenas não me senti bem comigo mesmo.

—Então vamos comer e vamos falar com Poppy.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, beijou os lábios perfeitos em forma de Severus, se levantou e puxou Severus a seus pés. Eles colocam os braços em torno de si e voltou em direção ao castelo. O que Severus não contar a Harry que ele teve um vislumbre de movimento para baixo em direção aos portões e se ele estava certo, era uma Weasley o outro era Granger. Eles provavelmente queriam ver como Harry reagiu à história. Agora Severus esperava que eles iriam perceber que a história deles saiu pela culatra, uma vez Harry divulgou um comunicado com a verdade por trás de suas cicatrizes.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry, Severus e Albus entraram na ala hospitalar, viram Poppy criação de seu gabinete poções.

—Poppy, você tem alguns minutos de sobra?

—Claro que Albus, o que posso fazer por você?

—Expliquei a Harry sobre um procedimento que ajudaria a reduzir suas cicatrizes, ele quer saber mais sobre ele.

—É um processo muito doloroso Harry e pode levar um longo tempo antes de todas as suas cicatrizes são ou completamente curado ou desbotada.

—Sim, Sev explicou, mas eu quero isso, —Harry suspirou. — Professor Dumbledore me contou sobre o seu charme de diagnóstico, todos estes foram feitos antes de eu completar onze anos. Minha tia costumava fazer até escondê-los sempre que eles me permitido sair; usei-o quando eu comecei aqui. Depois que eu descobri sobre o encanto glamour eu aprendi a usar isso.

—Depois que o artigo Harry decidiu liberar uma declaração sobre como ele veio a ter essas cicatrizes e por que só agora está mostrando a eles. — disse Albus.

—Lamento que foram tratados dessa maneira Harry, por isso, se você deseja ter este procedimento depois vou organizar isso.

—Você pode explicar como ele funciona?

—Você tem certeza que quer ouvir os detalhes?

—Sim, eu ouvi coisas difíceis antes, nunca me parou.

—Muito bem, primeiro eu cortar a pele longe de uma cicatriz, fazemo-lo um de cada vez. Eu tratar a carne exposta com pomadas e encantos especializados. Ele tem que permanecer assim durante seis horas. Durante esse tempo eu remover um outro pedaço de pele do mesmo tamanho, tratá-lo com outra pomada e encantos, onde eu removi a pele estará curada imediatamente, mesmo se ele vai ser proposto por um tempo. Seis horas mais tarde eu vou charme a pele no lugar, ele é tratado novamente com mais um salve depois à esquerda para curar. Você terá um feitiço entorpecente usado durante este tempo, é nos primeiros dias depois que você vai sentir a dor como a magia entorpecente não pode ser usado. Eu preciso saber o que você está sentindo, juntamente com o que parece para que eu possa ter certeza que é a cura direita. Sim, você pode ter uma poção dor, mas nada forte, então por cinco dias ele vai precisar de tratamento, encantos e mais pomada.

—Então, onde você remover a pele, não vai cicatriz?

—Não, mas já que você explicou que estes foram feitos por trouxas e não mágica, especialmente magia negra, eu poderia dizer com quase certeza de que essas cicatrizes irão curar completamente, você não vai mesmo saber que eles estavam lá, uma vez que é feito. É cicatrizes mágicos que normalmente não pode ser curado completamente, e cicatrizes feitas por magia negra será sempre cicatriz.

—Como a minha cabeça, professor Dumbledore explicou sobre isso.

—Sim, nada iria trabalhar nisso cicatriz. Você tem cicatrizes que foi causada por magia, quer seja claro ou escuro magia?

—Sim, um pouco, nada no meu rosto ou pescoço, porém, meus braços e pernas têm aqueles, um do meu peito.

—Então o máximo que posso fazer é fazer algumas das cicatrizes menos perceptível.

—Eu não estou preocupado com esta eu só quero saber se o que eu tenho da presa do basilisco poderia ser curado, Fawkes me salvou com suas lágrimas, mas há uma pequena cicatriz?

—Isso vai ser difícil de dizer agora, lágrimas de fênix nunca foram estudados, assim, para todos Eu sei que ele curou o suficiente para que me deixaria fazer o resto. Basilisco veneno é altamente tóxico e normalmente mata.

Poppy, Albus Severus e assistiu Harry pensando: —O que você quer fazer amor, você pode simplesmente voltar a usar o charme glamour?

—Não, houve vezes que eu esqueci sobre isso, eu quero que as principais feitas, os que todos podem ver. Mas os que estão na minha ... —Harry hesitou quando ele abaixou a cabeça.

—Sim, nós os vimos Harry, posso fazê-las bem. — Poppy disse gentilmente.

—Ok, você está bem de ver os outros Sev?

—Eu estou bem com todos eles, mas você precisa para se sentir bem consigo mesmo.

—Então eu quero fazer isso, minha cara primeiro se está tudo bem?

—Eu vou deixar tudo pronto, eu só preciso para fazer as pomadas que você vai precisar, eu tenho as poções. Assim como sobre nós trabalhamos isso para segunda-feira da próxima semana, a primeira coisa na parte da manhã, o pequeno-almoço.

—Parece bom, graças Madame Pomfrey.

—Você é bem-vindo Harry.

—Agora como sobre nós ir trabalhar nessa declaração? Albus perguntou.

—Sim, eu quero que eles percebem que não funcionou, o que eles queriam alcançar.

Severus passou o braço em torno de Harry e eles seguiram Albus até seu escritório, onde eles se sentaram e discutiram o que para liberar no comunicado. Harry estava bem com tudo para além do abuso sexual que ele passou. Albus enviou a declaração fora com uma das corujas da escola enquanto Harry e Severus voltou para baixo para ajudar com reparos novamente. Eles estavam fora trabalhando nas paredes do pátio quando ouviram o nome de Harry chamado.

—Neville, Seamus, Dean, o que você está fazendo aqui?

—Algo que ouvimos e eu quero ouvir a verdade de você, principalmente por causa de todas as mentiras que são escritas sobre você. Eu posso ver o que foi escrito é verdade, mas por que você está mostrando-lhes agora não é o que eu tenho certeza sobre.

—Nada disso era verdade além do fato de eu já não estou escondendo minhas cicatrizes.

—Harry só tinha Albus liberar uma declaração sobre os fatos verdadeiros sobre suas cicatrizes —, disse Severus.

—Nós nunca os viu depois que você matou Voldemort, por quê? — Perguntou Seamus.

Severus podia ver Harry estava se sentindo desconfortável. —Eles vão ler a verdade amanhã amor.

Harry suspirou. —Eles não foram feitos por Voldemort, eu tive estes desde que eu era criança, antes que eu comecei aqui. Meus parentes trouxas fez tudo isso. Eu vou ter este procedimento feito para removê-los ou pelo menos não será tão perceptível.

—Então, como é que a gente nunca viu esse primeiro dia aqui? Perguntou Dean.

—Eu usei maquiagem da mulher até que eu aprendi como fazer o charme glamour; que foi de três semanas depois que nós começamos.

—Por que você quer escondê-los? — Neville perguntou tristemente.

—Depois de Hagrid me contou sobre meus pais e Voldemort, o nome que eu era conhecido como, a atenção cheguei naquele dia eu fui pegar minha Hogwarts coisas, percebo o quanto a atenção que eu estava indo para obter, eu não quero mais, eu não queria nada disso. Você sabe como eu sou, ou você deve, eu odeio a maneira como todo mundo me trata. Naquela época, isso me fez sentir culpada. Eu ouvi que meus pais foram assassinados por esse psicopata que queria me matar. Eu não sabia nada sobre meus pais, ou que eu era um bruxo até Hagrid veio me dizer porque Dumbledore sabia que eu não estava recebendo minhas cartas. Mantiveram-se de tomá-los, queimá-los, então eu não podia ver de onde vieram. Então, depois de tudo o que a última coisa que eu queria fazer era chamar mais atenção para mim mesmo.

—Nós nunca soubemos que você não sabia sobre seus pais, todos sabiam. — disse Seamus.

—Eu não fiz.

—Quem escreveu essa história para o Profeta Diário, Skeeter? —Perguntou Neville.

—Nós não pensamos assim, acreditamos que era três pessoas ou numa dessas três pessoas. — Severus disse que ele passou o braço em torno de Harry, puxando-o para perto. —Harry explicou a Rony, Hermione e Ginny sobre a nossa obrigação, como A mãe de Harry realizou a cerimônia de ligação quando ele tinha apenas seis meses de idade. Eu sabia o que Lily estava perguntando de mim, mas ela sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Ginny saiu do grande salão acusando Harry de arruinar sua vida, Ron estava com raiva que sua irmã estava ferida e Hermione queria Harry para quebrar o vínculo, o que significaria que eu morrer.

—Ninguém te machuca Sev, ninguém. Minha mãe sabia que esse vínculo iria funcionar, ela deve ter sabido que havia mais de nós do que ela levou você a acreditar. Dumbledore disse nossos sentimentos não deveria ter sido tão forte, mas eles são. —Harry suspirou novamente como ele colocou a cabeça no Severus ombro.

—Logo depois que li o artigo, Harry saiu aqui, encontrei-o no lago preto, —Severus sorriu para Harry. — Eu vi Ron e Hermione no portão, olhando. Eu só posso supor que eles queriam ver a reação de Harry.

—Mas além de Ginny, por que Hermione e Ron fazer isso?

—Hermione me disse uma vez que quando ela se casa com Ron e eu se casar com Ginny estaríamos família. Ela percebeu que não iria acontecer, mas talvez foi o que eu disse naquele dia, algo que eu realmente não quero dizer, mas eu não ia deixar Sev morrer. Acho que Ron me levou a sério.

Severus podia ver pelo rosto de Harry que tudo o que ele disse deve ter sido ruim, agora ele se perguntou se Harry iria dizer a ele.


	14. Chapter 14

—O que você disse Harry? — Severus perguntou com cautela.

—Que eu não ia deixar você morrer, que não iria deixar Fred morrer. O feitiço de ligação que Dumbledore ativado com a gente foi o mesmo com Fred e George. Eu disse que ia ser um bastardo direito desde Ron me chama assim muito. Eu disse que se o vínculo ia ser revertida em Sev, então ele deve ser revertido em Fred, o que significa que ambos morrem. Eu só queria que Ron entender o que ele estava pedindo, ele não quer perder o seu irmão, eu não quero perder você, a única família que tenho. Eu perdi o suficiente, eu não poderia perder você também. —Harry saiu de Severus braços e correu para o castelo.

—Harry sofre de depressão, por vezes, torna-se demais para ele segurar. Ele sofreu como uma criança, em seguida, como um adolescente. As últimas semanas tem sido a única vez que Harry não sofreu, mas alguém está tentando machucar Harry com isso. É melhor eu ir ter certeza que ele está bem.

—Diga a ele que não acredito que ele queria atenção, sabemos que ele não o fez. Se Ron ou Hermione fez isso, então eles nos perdido como amigos.

—Obrigado Neville, tenho certeza que Harry vai apreciar o seu apoio.

Neville, Seamus e Dean observou como Snape entrou no castelo, —Então a mãe de Harry ligado juntos, ela deve ter conhecido algo que ninguém mais fez. Harry saiu com Ginny e Cho, agora ele está casado com Snape. — disse Seamus. — Quem está realmente sendo bom.

—Você acha que isso é parte do vínculo Neville, nós dois somos puro-sangue, não sabemos tanto quanto você faria? — Perguntou Dean.

—Não, o vínculo não mudaria qualquer um; se junta a duas pessoas e vai trazer sentimentos ocultos, se houver alguma. Eu acho que como Snape apenas era, é como ele realmente é. Lembre-se que artigo de Dumbledore, ele disse Snape desempenhou o papel de um comensal da morte para que ele pudesse espiar para Dumbledore. Pense nisso, bem como, se Lily Potter fez isso, então ela deve ter conhecido Snape. Mas por que Hermione e Ron machucar Harry assim, Ron fico de certa forma, Ginny nunca parou de falar de Harry, esperando que eles iriam voltar a ficar juntos.

—Ele disse que, em artigo sobre Harry e Snape casamento que Harry nunca foi dito, que Dumbledore não acho que seria necessário para que ele nunca disse a ele sobre esse vínculo. Eu sei que eu não confiava em Harry que o tempo quando Voldemort voltou e eu aprendi minha lição, Harry não mente. Se ele sabia sobre este vínculo eu não acho que ele teria datado de qualquer menina. — Seamus disse.

—Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável explicar, você acha que há mais para isso do que o que ele disse? — Perguntou Dean.

—Talvez, vamos ver o que está escrito amanhã, mas acontecendo o que vimos e do jeito que ele olhou, sim, eu acho que existe. Mas depois de ouvir isso e como Harry parecia desconfortável, eu nunca vou perdoar Rony e Hermione para isso. Vamos ir e espero que não há mais nada escrito que pode ferir Harry.

Severus não poderia encontrar Harry em qualquer lugar, verificação do seu quarto primeiro, mas uma vez que havia um monte do castelo ainda danificado, não havia muitos lugares Harry poderia se esconder, se é isso que ele estava fazendo. Talvez ele só precisava pensar sobre tudo, o artigo, suas cicatrizes, Severus percebeu que talvez Harry deveria ter mantido o seu encanto até que ele tinha feito o procedimento. Desde que Harry tomou seu glamour fora, ele quase não sorriu, não tinha rido de uma vez na noite passada tudo o que ele fez foi virar e ir dormir. Severus verificado em toda parte novamente antes que ele entrou no seu quarto e ouviu um som, que é quando ele viu Harry, sentado no canto escuro ao lado do armário grande, o som era choro de Harry e percebi que ele estava chorando, algo que ele nunca tinha visto Harry fazer.

Severus sentou-se ao lado de Harry, puxou-o em seus braços, —Todo mundo vai saber a verdade amanhã, eles não serão capazes de machucá-lo com mentiras novamente.

—Não é só isso, eu tenho vindo a fazer um monte de pensamento, tentando descobrir por que eles fariam isso. Tudo bem, Ginny ferido, mas eu lhe disse que eu nunca pensei que iria trabalhar de qualquer maneira.

—Então, você chegou a outra conclusão além de Ginny ser ferido?

—Dinheiro. — Harry lentamente olhou para cima. —Sirius me deixou uma fortuna, eu não quero isso, eu nunca toquei. Tudo o que fiz foi pedir Dumbledore para obter um inventário em caso houvesse algo que ele deixou para mim, algo pessoal.

—Por que você acredita que é dinheiro?

—Logo depois começamos a namorar, não logo depois, cerca de seis semanas ou assim, Ginny estava falando comigo sobre quando a guerra acabou. Ela mencionou vai de férias, apenas a dois de nós. A coisa é que ela queria viajar, ver diferentes países, em seguida, ela mencionou algum hotel que Bill disse a ela sobre no Egito, não um barato. Eu não acho nada disso na época, mas ela deve ter pensado que eu iria pagar por isso, ela não tem nada, nem o Weasley.

—Alguma vez você dizer a ela o quanto a sua esquerda padrinho você?

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. —Você não pode dizer o nome dele, você pode Sev?

—Pelo menos eu não o chamar de alguns dos outros nomes que eu usados para descrevê-lo. Agora, responda à pergunta.

—Eu disse a Hermione e Rony que os negros eram ricos, eu nunca disse quanto. O Dursley era de pessoas gananciosas, Hagrid explicou que o cofre I foi deixado por meus pais tinham um pouco de ouro, mas há alguns anos atrás eu percebo que não era muito, eu só percebi seus empregos não pagam bem. Dumbledore disse meus pais fizeram que em caso descoberto, eles teriam feito dos Dursley me dar-lhes tudo isso, este foi depois que ele explicou sobre enfermarias de sangue. O Dursley do usaria o argumento de que eles alimentados e cuidou de mim desde que eu era um bebê. Eu descobri que a abóbada Hagrid levou-me a apenas um foi criado para me usar até que eu vire dezessete anos, eles me deixaram outro vault, ele foi bastante cheio. Mesmo que eu confiava Rony e Hermione, sabendo que há pessoas lá fora que iria tentar obter dinheiro fora de mim, eu decidi mantê-lo para mim mesmo, mas foi mais. O Weasley nunca tinha muito para que eu não queria fazê-los sentir desconfortável. Mas a principal razão foi que eu fui traído antes, dói, então eu não ia arriscar novamente. Eu realmente não me importo com o dinheiro, eu nunca tive qualquer crescendo, eu me acostumei a ficar perto, mas eu não vou deixar ninguém me usar para isso.

—Você acredita que eu faria ou que eu sabia que você tinha dinheiro?

—Não, eu confio em você completamente.

—Você não perguntou se eu sabia.

—Eu não preciso saber Sev; nesse dia nós compramos os anéis me mostrou tudo que eu precisava. Você foi para pagar por anéis que eram caros, platina com pedras semipreciosas. Agora eu não tenho ideia se você tem dinheiro para além do seu salário como professor, mas você estava indo para pagar por isso. Se você me queria para o meu dinheiro que você não teria oferecido. Nós não sabemos uns dos outros que bem Sev para que você não saberia se eu teria que deixá-lo pagar por eles ou não. O que você me disse a verdade, embora eu sabia no meu coração que a verdade era.

—Eu tenho um pouco de meus pais me deixou quando morreu, aqueles anéis teriam tomado tudo isso, mas eu teria pago para eles. Mas não, eu não tinha ideia se você tivesse algum dinheiro, o dia com os anéis deixe-me saber que você teve alguns, provavelmente a partir de ... Sirius, mas não como muito.

—Eu usei o meu dinheiro dos pais para pagar por eles, meu dinheiro. Eu descobri que minha mãe ficou muito por uma tia que nunca teve filhos de seu próprio país, mas ela amava minha mãe, odiava Petúnia que nada tem. A primeira abóbada, que era o dinheiro do meu pai, de seus salários e as suas poupanças, o outro vault foi a minha mãe configurar para mim se ela morresse. Eu apenas pensei que você deveria saber que seu velho inimigo não pagar por estes anéis, eu não quero que você se sentir desconfortável aceitar algo que foi paga por meu pai, de certa forma.

—Como meu dinheiro veio de meus pais, agora é meu, você é o mesmo, ele é seu. Mas eu não quero que você me comprar nada. Como você, eu vivo uma vida simples, eu não sou um para um monte de coisas materiais.

—Sim, eu tenho trabalhado isso. Mas uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer, para nós, talvez depois do próximo ano escolar.

—E o que seria isso?

—Poderíamos comprar uma casa que pudéssemos compartilhar, longe daqui?

—Então eu vou pagar metade, eu tenho que vender a antiga casa que meus pais propriedade, eu não gosto de estar lá.

Harry sorriu. —Se você quer Sev e eu provavelmente diria a mesma coisa.

—Agora vamos sair desse chão e ir fazer amor, eu vou fazer você implorar para ser fodido meu amor.

Harry gemeu baixinho, mas permitiu Severus para puxá-lo aos seus pés depois direto para o quarto.


	15. Chapter 15

Dentro de uma hora do artigo sobre cicatrizes de Harry saiu, Hogwarts foi inundada com cartas de Harry, mas na primeira página do Profeta Diário era um pedido de desculpas a Harry, mas também dizendo que eles deveriam ter verificado os fatos. Harry e Severus abriu algumas letras, até agora eles eram semelhantes, eles foram muito que Harry tinha sido ferido tão mal como uma criança e se ele queria ter o procedimento para a sua autoconfiante ou mesmo se ele iria fazê-lo sentir melhor do que ele deveria, mas ninguém se importava como ele olhou, para eles Harry era seu herói.

—Você vê o amor, todo o qualquer um disse foi que desejou que você não estava ferido quando criança, alguns é claro dizendo que querem ir azarar algumas trouxas.

Harry deu uma risadinha. —Sim, mas agora eu me pergunto se eles poderiam dizer outra coisa, mentira ou verdade, mas fez ficar mal.

—Você nunca disse a eles sobre a última Horcruxe, não há mais nada que eles poderiam dizer a menos que seja mentira o que significaria que você poderia corrigi-lo. O Profeta Diário ou qualquer outra revista ou de papel não será impressa uma outra história sobre você a menos que seja a verdade e talvez eles vão se certificar de que o aprovou em primeiro lugar.

—Eu tive pesadelos Sev; às vezes eu falei no meu sono. E se eles ouviram alguma coisa, sobre o que mais eles fizeram?

—Tenho certeza de que já teria dito algo, como nós só estamos juntos, porque eu virei-lo para os homens ou algo idiota como esse.

—Você pensou sobre isso já, não é?

—Ele passou pela minha cabeça desde que você tinha dois pesadelos durante a última semana. Você falou, principalmente sobre Voldemort, dizendo-lhe para parar de matar todos, que você faria qualquer coisa. Durante esses meses na tenda você estava consumida com suas horcruxes e ele, não muito mais, você não sabia sobre si mesmo no momento. Então, pense sobre isso, logicamente, se você teve um pesadelo que teria sido semelhante a seus outros sobre Voldemort.

Harry sorriu, aquele que chegou a seus olhos. —Você está certo, muitas vezes eu sonhava com ele matar pessoas, amigos.

—Bom, agora como sobre nós colocar isso para descansar e passar alguns dias juntos antes de iniciar o seu tratamento.

—Passe-o na cama desde que eu provavelmente não serei capaz de, enquanto eu sou a cura.

—Eu espero que você estava indo para sugerir que, por isso, o amor, vamos para a cama, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

—Oh. — Harry sorriu, em seguida, pegou a mão de Sev e entrou no quarto para ver lençóis de cetim preto, mas o que tem sangue de bombeamento de Harry era os laços de couro ligados a cada poste da cama que disse Harry estava sendo restringido ou Severus era. De qualquer maneira Harry já estava duro como uma rocha e pronto para ir.

No final do dia, Harry e Severus foram novamente trabalhando nas paredes do castelo, quando Harry ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Os dois homens se virou para ver Neville liderando um grupo de amigos de Harry em relação a eles.

—Ei o que está acontecendo?

—Eu tomei um salto para fora do seu livro de Harry, eu decidi ir disfarçado para descobrir se eu poderia descobrir por que eles iriam machucá-lo escrevendo esse artigo. — Neville sorriu.

—Ele falou com Kingsley, que foi capaz de emprestar capa de invisibilidade Olho-Tonto Moody. — Seamus disse sorrindo enormemente.

—Oh caramba, Neville, você poderia ter sido descoberto, até mesmo machucar.

—Nah, eu tinha todos lá apenas no caso, tudo o que tinham nossas velhas moedas AD. Se não receber uma mensagem de mim a cada cinco minutos eles estavam por vir me encontrar.

—Muito inteligente Neville, você faria um grande auror. — disse Severus.

—Isso é o que eu quero fazer quando eu terminar. Então você está pronto para ouvir o que eu ouvi?

—Hum, sim, acho que sim.

—Duas coisas, sim, Ginny estava chateado com você, desculpa para o professor de idioma.

—Sinta-se livre para usar qualquer linguagem que você gosta, eu muitas vezes solta quando eu precisar dele.

—Obrigado. — Neville sorriu: —Bem, ela sonhava em se casar com você, todos nós sabíamos que, ela queria se casar com o escolhido, agora salvador. Ela pensou tê-lo como seu namorado ou marido garantiria que ela iria conseguir uma vaga em um time de quadribol profissional. Há muito mais para Ginny embora, mas primeiro Hermione e Rony. Hermione disse Ron sobre quando ela viu suas cicatrizes na tenda, não tenho certeza o que isso significava, afinal ela foi também chateada que você não ia se casar com Ginny que significa que você não iria acabar por seu irmão em lei. Assim, a razão era bastante inocente, mas Ron não era. Ele sempre se sentiu como seu chute lateral, mas desde que você três estão agora conhecidos como o trio de ouro ele pensou que finalmente tinha feito um nome para si mesmo, esse nome também liga-lo a você para sempre, mas também tê-lo a se casar com sua irmã significaria mais portas abriu para ele. Agora, de volta para Ginny, depois de Hermione subiu as escadas para o banheiro eu segui Ginny e Ron em outro quarto, eles estavam falando sobre dinheiro, como Ginny sempre quis ter uma casa grande, como o que o Malfoy de ter. Ela queria viajar pelo mundo, para comprar lotes de roupas, joias e sabia que você era generoso, você sempre comprou coisas para Ron e Hermione, ela pensou que iria comprar-lhe coisas como essa, especialmente se você se casou. Ron disse ainda que na primeira ele não gostava de você comprar coisas, quando você mencionou que Sirius era rico, então talvez não seria tão ruim tomar dinheiro ou presentes de você.

—Você estava certo amor, eles queriam o seu dinheiro.

—Então você tem dinheiro, porque companheiro pesaroso, aquelas roupas que você usou para vestir eram feios e velhos, em seguida, seus óculos foram muito antiquados. — disse Seamus.

—Eu nunca poderia chegar ao meu cofre meus pais me deixaram, eu estava sempre sendo vigiado. Mas isso vault foi apenas para me passar os meus anos de Hogwarts. Eu nunca soube nada sobre o meu outro vault meus pais me deixaram até um ano atrás. Eu quis saber sobre a abóbada de Sirius, eu não me importava com o dinheiro, eu queria um inventário no caso de ele me deixou algo pessoal, então Dumbledore organizado um inventário de todos os meus cofres. Além de olhar para ver se havia cartas que nunca levou qualquer aviso os dês e apenas preso a informação de distância e nunca pensei nisso novamente. A coisa é que eu disse Ron e Hermione que os negros foram carregados, eu esqueci tudo sobre isso até ontem. Quando eu corri para dentro eu me sentei e tentei descobrir por que eles fariam isso, Ginny sim, ela está machucada. Mas depois lembrei-me dela falando comigo sobre ir em um feriado no exterior, se a guerra nunca foi terminada. Expliquei sobre isso e como Hermione queria que nós fôssemos da família, uma vez que ambos se casar com Ron e Ginny. Eu sempre soube que não se casaria com ela mesmo antes de este vínculo foi ativado, Ginny costumava ficar irritado me muito, isso é algo que eu não teria de aturar, mas também é parte de sua personalidade. Mesmo que Hermione está chateado com o meu casamento com Sev, ela ainda parecia ir muito longe, que não é como ela. —

—Nós pensamos que sabemos por que Harry. — Luna disse. —Gostava de Ron por um longo tempo, nós pensamos que se Ron disse que queria fazer isso e queria que sua namorada para o apoiar, ela o faria, mesmo sobre você. Pense em você e professor Snape, você iria apoiá-lo porque você o ama, de Hermione o mesmo com Ron.

—Eu apoiaria Sev, mas eu não iria mentir, eu odeio mentira e eu não vou a menos que seja para proteger a vida, como quando eu menti para você Neville. Eu me senti tão culpada quando eu andei longe de você, então eu estou pensando que eu vou morrer com aquela culpa de mentir a um dos meus melhores amigos. Eu iria proteger Sev com a minha vida se eu tivesse que, fazer qualquer coisa para ele, mas teria de ser maldito sério para me fazer mentir.

—Sabemos acasalar, eu tenho que ver isso para mim quando eu não acredito que você sobre Voldemort retornando. Eu realmente pensei que você estava mentindo, eu descobri que não estava e fez um monte de pensamento depois disso. Não, você não é alguém que vai mentir, você é evasivo ou apenas dizer abertamente que você não pode nos dizer como você fez antes, mas você nunca fez nada para cima. — disse Seamus.

—Eu tinha tantos segredos para mantê-lo foi difícil para que eu não tentei entrar em conversas pesados com qualquer um de vocês.

—Então você vai ter esses enxertos de pele feito? — Perguntou Hannah.

—Sim, Madame Pomfrey está começando na segunda-feira.

—Meu irmão tinha-lhes feito, eu estou triste, isso vai doer.

—Não seja Hannah; eu só quero me livrar deles porque há um lembrete e, em seguida olhar para o meu marido, é lindo, eu tenho que competir com todos os que agora baba por perto.

Severus riu alto, em seguida, puxou Harry para ele, beijando-o apaixonadamente sem se importar que alguns de seus alunos estavam assistindo.

—Ah amor, tal magia poderosa e tão bonito. Como sobre o diretor tratar todos vocês para jantar. —Albus acenou com a mão em direção ao castelo, onde Neville levou seus amigos dentro deixando Harry e Severus beijando, algo que nunca pensei que iria ver, mas algo que pode ter que se acostumar.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry e Severus fez uma rápida viagem ao Beco Diagonal para pegar as suas vestes; eles também fui pegar as lentes de contato de Harry ele ordenou. Harry tem um monte de olhares, mas ouviu as pessoas dizem que esses trouxas deve ser enfeitiçado mal. Mesmo que Harry odiava as pessoas saber o que seus parentes tinham feito a ele como um garoto, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ele ouvisse estranhos dizendo coisas assim.

O próximo par de dias Harry recebeu cartas dos seus amigos dizendo que enviou e-mail para Ron, Ginny e Hermione tudo com coisas como bulbosa pus, um amaldiçoado para dar-lhes ferve em seus rostos e outras coisas nojentas que não deixaria qualquer longo danos prazo, mas o suficiente para saber que os amigos de Harry não estavam felizes com qualquer um deles. Harry mostrou Sev as letras e mesmo que nenhum deles queria este Harry sabia que era seu amigo forma de mostrar apoio.

Severus notou Harry era muito tranquila enquanto caminhavam em direção ao hospital. Ele manteve o braço apertado ao redor de Harry percebendo que ele estava com medo, mas você não iria dizer, olhando para ele. Severus só sabia porque, como eles haviam chegado a conhecer uns aos outros muito bem ao longo das últimas semanas. Eles entraram na ala hospitalar para ver Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom tudo que está perto de uma cama que tinha muitas poções e potes de pomada na mesinha ao lado dele.

—Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso Harry? — Albus perguntou.

—Sim, sim, eu tenho certeza.

—Então você vai precisar para se despir como eu terá de ter a pele de sua coxa, é a melhor pele de usar para este procedimento. —Poppy indicou os ecrãs.

—Venha comigo. — Harry olhou para Severus que assentiu então eles foram para a cama, Poppy puxar as cortinas ao redor para dar privacidade. —Minhas mãos estão tremendo Sev.

—Eu sei, deixe-me ajudar, sente-se. — Severus esperando por Harry para sentar-se, em seguida, pegou sua varinha e colocou-o sobre a mesa, em seguida, tirou os sapatos e as meias, deixando-os sob a cama, em seguida, puxou Harry volta a seus pés e desfez sua camisa, tendo que fora e dobrando-o, colocando-o sobre a mesa, em seguida, tomou jeans e cueca de Harry, dobrá-los e colocá-los com sua camisa, em seguida, esperou até que Harry se na cama antes cobrindo-o com a toalha Poppy deixou para Harry de usar. —Ele está pronto Poppy. — Severus chamado, mas manteve os olhos em Harry.

—Os outros querem saber se eles podem ficar com você.

—Hum, sim, está tudo bem.

—Tudo bem, primeiro eu preciso esterilizar tanto de você, mantenha ainda. —Poppy apontou a quer para Severus por um minuto, em seguida, para Harry. — Agora o feitiço entorpecente para o seu rosto, eu vou fazer a um no seu rosto pela primeira vez como é o maior. —Poppy apontou a varinha para o rosto de Harry, em seguida, tocou seu rosto. —Você pode sentir o meu toque?

—Não, nada, então agora você cortar, certo?

—Sim, ele vai sentar-se assim durante seis horas. Vou tratá-lo durante esse tempo, em seguida, corte um pedaço de pele apenas um pouco maior do lado de fora de sua coxa. Você está pronto?

—Sim. — Harry soltou um fôlego enorme, mas manteve os olhos no Severus que estava segurando sua mão. Ele podia ver a matrona cortando seu rosto com o canto do olho, ele também podia ver sangue, muito sangue.

Poppy colocou a pele cicatrizada em uma tigela. —Tudo bem, ficar parado enquanto eu tratar isso. — Poppy limpou o sangue para fora, em seguida, lançar o seu charme, ela deu a Harry uma poção antes enxugando uma pomada amarela espessa sobre sua carne exposta, —Próxima é a sua coxa, novamente ficar parado. —Papoula mudou a toalha apenas o suficiente para expor a coxa de Harry lançou um cabelo remoção charme antes de remover suavemente a carne, então ela colocou dentro de um grande frasco de cristal com líquido vermelho escuro, em seguida, lançou um feitiço de cura e enxugou mais pomada sobre a área, desta vez era verde. —Feito, que terá de ficar lá até que eu o tratar que é feito para a direita antes de eu colocá-lo em seu rosto.

—Quanto tempo antes que o feitiço entorpecente desgasta fora?

—Só depois de sua conclusão, assim que seis horas. É um encanto específico para esse procedimento. Agora você não está a mover-se ou sentar-se. A área ao redor da cama, e todos nós somos estéreis.

—Quando ele pode comer desde que ele não podia comer o pequeno-almoço? —Perguntou Severus.

—Logo depois, eu vou deixá-lo com seus amigos, eu estarei no meu escritório, se você precisar de alguma coisa, mas eu vou estar de volta em duas horas para tratar o seu rosto de novo.

—Obrigado. — Harry disse suavemente, em seguida, esperou até que a matrona, McGonagall e Dumbledore deixou, —Conjure me um Sev espelho.

Severus suspirou, mas fez o que Harry perguntou, entregando a ele. —É vermelho, que é como o esperado.

Harry olhou para sua pele crua, —Vai ser bom para não ver essa cicatriz mas parece terrível e eu estou feliz que eu não posso sentir isso.

—E sobre a dor após isso é feito professora? — Perguntou Luna.

—Harry vai ter um monte de desconforto por alguns dias. Ele pode ter uma poção dor, mas ele não pode ser forte como Poppy precisa saber o que ele sente para se certificar de que a nova pele é enxertia corretamente.

—Então você sabe que vai machucar Harry?

—Sim, Sev me disse então Madame Pomfrey explicou mais sobre isso.

—Por que ele, então, você pode simplesmente usar o glamour?

—Houve vezes que eu esquecidos e eles não se desgastar. Algumas vezes ele tinha ido embora na hora que eu acordei. Eu não quero vê-los mais; é um lembrete de que o tempo.

—Sim, eu entendo. Vamos por um tempo, mas vamos voltar em seis horas para ver como você está, está bem.

—Ok, obrigado por ter vindo. — Harry deu a seus dois amigos um pequeno sorriso antes à esquerda. — Vai ser doloroso usando nada na minha coxa Sev, eu nunca pensei nisso.

—Um pequeno charme colocado em um roupão de banho vai manter o material longe de sua perna. Eu trouxe-o até Poppy ontem para que ela pudesse esterilizá-lo pronto para hoje.

—Você pensa em tudo, ele simplesmente não me ocorreu.

—Você estava preocupado Harry que é esperado.

—Sim, mas você sabe que você não tem que ficar aqui durante seis horas, você poderia ir ajudar com os reparos por um tempo.

—Nem tente isso Harry, você sabe que eu vou ficar. Mas enquanto ele ainda está entorpecido por que não tentar dormir desde que você não recebe um monte na noite passada.

—Me desculpe, eu mantive acordado.

—Você não sabia, mas eu acordei que uma vez para usar o banheiro e notou que estava bem acordado, apenas deitado olhando para o teto. Assim como sobre o amor, o sono por um tempo?

—Eu vou tentar, mas o que você vai fazer se você estiver indo para estar aqui?

—Eu vou ler por um tempo. —Severus puxou um livro de bolso, mostrou Harry, em seguida, beijou-o. — Agora feche os olhos lindos e sono. — Harry sorriu, em seguida, fechou os olhos.

Severus abriu o livro e começou a ler, a poucos minutos mais tarde Albus se juntou a ele. —Severus, eu tive uma ideia que pode fazer as pessoas perceberem o quão sério Harry estava prestes a passar por isso apenas para que ele não tem mais nenhuma atenção. — Albus realizada uma câmera. —Você se importaria se eu tirei uma foto de Harry como ele está agora?

—Eu acho que é uma excelente ideia Albus.

Albus deu um par de fotos, um perto do rosto de Harry, um dele deitado na cama do hospital que também mostrou todas as poções e pomadas ao lado dele.

—Esperemos que isto irá fazer aqueles três perceber o que Harry estava disposto a passar por apenas para que ele não iria receber mais atenção.

—Neville enviou uma carta ontem Harry, todos os que voltavam para ver Harry há alguns dias tem todas as cartas enviadas aos três, alguns até mesmo amaldiçoado com bulbosos pus e uma maldição ferve. Mesmo que Harry e eu desejei que eles não ir tão longe que eles queriam mostrar-lhes que eles apoiar Harry e eles estavam na errado por tentar machucá-lo. A maior parte dela desceu para o dinheiro de Harry Albus, é por isso que eles fizeram isso.

—Não é fácil ser rico, sempre haverá alguns que querem o dinheiro. É muito semelhante à forma como Harry foi tratado quando foi vazado sobre ele ser o escolhido. Tantas garotas estavam tentando escapar-lhe uma poção do amor. Eles não queriam que Harry só porque ele era um menino bonito, eles queriam o menino que sobreviveu.

—Sim, é doloroso ter que acontecer, faz você cauteloso a respeito de porque as pessoas querem ser seu amigo.

—Vou enviar esta off com outra declaração, mas vou voltar quando ele é devido a ter a nova pele enxertada.

Severus assistiu Albus deixar seguida, voltou a ler seu livro. Duas horas mais tarde Poppy voltou e fez seus encantos sobre o rosto de Harry, em seguida, limpou mais pomada sobre ele antes de sair novamente. Severus sabia que ela estaria de volta em duas horas, mas a vermelhidão ao redor carne exposta de Harry já estava desaparecendo, não muito, mas era perceptível, já que esperava que o enxerto de pele trabalhou o suficiente para que Harry mal podia vê-lo.

Novamente duas horas mais tarde Poppy voltou, fez seus encantos então aplicado mais pomada antes de tomar essa pomada de volta para seu escritório sabendo que não seria usado novamente até o próximo cicatriz de Harry que não seria por duas semanas.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry tinha acordado não muito tempo depois de a matrona tinha tratado seu rosto, em seguida, Harry e Severus conversaram enquanto esperavam para a pele para ser trabalhada em lugar; Severus também explicando sobre as fotos Albus tomou. Assim, mesmo que Harry não estava interessado em todos vê-lo do jeito que ele olhou agora, ele entendeu a razão

Albus, Minerva, Neville, Luna e Poppy passou por cima da cama; Poppy foi direto para a pele e começou a tratá-lo com encantos e salve.

—Companheiro Ainda entorpecido? —Perguntou Neville.

—Sim, que eu estou satisfeito com.

—Estávamos no grande salão com os outros, Madame Pomfrey explicou como tudo tinha que ser esterilizado, mas eles queriam estar aqui. Hannah e todas as meninas manter estremecendo e até mesmo derramar algumas lágrimas pensando sobre tudo isso. Todos querem vê-lo, mas eles entendem que você não vai estar se sentindo até ser amigável uma vez que este feitiço entorpecente desgasta fora.

—Eu aprecio sua preocupação, mas eles não precisam ficar em volta.

—Eles ainda pensam em você como seu líder Harry e quer apoiá-lo, assim como Neville e eu. —Luna sorriu.

—Todos vocês são bons amigos Luna, Harry sabe que. —Albus sorriu.

—Tudo bem Harry, você precisa ficar parado, isso vai levar cerca de vinte minutos. — Poppy com muito cuidado colocou a nova pele no rosto de Harry, em seguida, começou a fazer seus encantos novamente antes de aplicar mais pomada. —Feito e eu não vejo nenhum problema com funcionando perfeitamente.

—Então você não vai dizer, olhando para ele?

—Não, não, uma vez que está curado, que leva cerca de uma semana. Agora, porém, o feitiço paralisante vai começar a se desgastar a qualquer momento. Eu não quero que você se mover por pelo menos uma hora para além de sentar-se para comer.

—Obrigado Madame Pomfrey. — Harry olhou para Severus que ajudou Harry sentar e colocou um par de travesseiros atrás dele, mas fez com que ele ficasse coberto. —Então, como ele se parece?

—Vermelho, doloroso. —Neville disse. — Mas vai ficar melhor. Nós iremos agora, porém, deixar você e professor Snape ter algum tempo sozinho, antes de começar gemendo de dor. —

—Isso é uma coisa Neville, ele pode estar com dor, mas você não vai saber. Harry está muito bom em encobrir o que seu sentimento. — disse Severus.

—Sim, eu o vi fazer isso também. Apenas lembra-te; você está indo para obter um grande número de visitantes ao longo dos próximos dias e não adianta dizendo a todos que não precisa.

Harry sorriu —Obrigado. — ele observou seus amigos sair antes da matrona, Dumbledore e McGonagall sair, Severus chamou Monstro para trazer comida, chá e suco para ambos. —Então você acha que vai ser perceptível?

—Ninguém será capaz de dizer que havia uma cicatriz lá ou pele nova, ele só leva um tempo antes que isso aconteça. Agora diga-me a verdade, você está se sentindo alguma coisa?

—Sim. — Harry deu de ombros. —Minha coxa e rosto está formigando.

—Ele está vestindo fora, não vai demorar muito antes de você vai se sentir tudo. Poppy deixou a poção para você.

—Após a hora eu posso sair daqui?

—Sim, basta lembrar, porém, mover-se lentamente e não bata ou tocar qualquer área.

—Eu acho que uma vez eu sinto isso Sev, isso é tudo que eu vou estar pensando.

—Concluir comer, você não comeu muito ao longo dos últimos dias. Eu sei que parte dela era fazer com hoje, mas ele também estava preocupado com o que mais eles poderiam dizer.

—Sim, o que eles fizeram não tem funcionado, mas isso não significa que eles não vão atrás de você.

—Não há muito mais para saber sobre mim Harry. Albus lançou o comunicado, foi mencionado que eu era um Comensal da Morte de uma só vez.

—Sim, eu sei, então eu venho tentando pensar em algo que eles podem usar para prejudicá-lo. Há uma coisa, mas eu nunca disse a eles, eu nunca disse a ninguém, não tinha nada a ver com ninguém.

—Ok, então você comer primeiro e depois explique. — Severus deu a Harry um garfo que o fez sorrir: —Coma.

—Ok. — Harry comeu seu almoço, bebeu um pouco de chá, em seguida, comeu um pouco mais — eu descobri que era você que retransmitida parte da profecia a Voldemort. Eu estava louco de raiva Sev, eu gritei com Dumbledore, eu queria matá-lo. Mas depois de algumas semanas, mesmo que você ainda estava agindo como um filho da puta, eu percebi que todos nós tivemos papéis a desempenhar. Naquela época você era um Comensal da Morte, que era seu trabalho para fazer tudo o que podia. Mas quando você descobriu isso me traz você foi para Dumbledore. Hermione e Ron sabia que eu estava distraído com alguma coisa, mas eles também sabiam que eu não iria dizer-lhes se eu já não tivesse. Eu sei que você não teria feito isso se soubesse que ele teria ido atrás de mim, o que significava que minha mãe, mas você tentou impedir que isso aconteça.

—Eu sinto muito sobre o amor.

—É bom Sev, eu deixei que percorrer um longo tempo atrás. Sim, eu estava chateado com você por um longo tempo, mas ouvir o quão longe você estava disposto a ir para me proteger quando eu era filho de James Potter, que me disse que tipo de homem que você realmente eram. Só estou preocupado que um dos meus pesadelos poderia ter mencionado isso por causa de como eu estava com raiva. Se eu estava com raiva ou preocupado com algo que eu normalmente sonhei com isso eu só não sei se eu falasse sobre isso.

—Harry, você tem que lembrar que ser um Comensal da Morte, permitindo que os alunos sejam punidos; eu tive o meu quinhão de histórias perturbadoras escritas sobre mim. Você entrou em minha memória que o tempo; você viu como eu estava humilhado. Durante esses anos, muitas vezes eu tinha as pessoas dizem coisas cruéis para mim, não apenas o seu pai e padrinho. Você sabe o que é como, você já ouviu ou viu o que alguns alunos podem dizer a alguém que é pobre. Como a sua luta com Draco depois da partida de Quadribol. Eu sei que ele estava insultando a família Weasley, palavras como que pode machucar. Mas minha pele ficou muito grossa ao longo dos anos, eu não tinha escolha. Então, pare de se preocupar comigo e o que pode ser dito. Agora é hora de se concentrar em você e ficando melhor.

—Eu nunca disse a eles o que eu vi quando entrou em sua memória aquele dia, apenas a Sirius e Remus sabia porque eu estava confuso e eu sei que eles não teriam contado a ninguém. — Harry espremido a mão. — Severus ele só dói, aqui. —outro lado de Harry foi para o seu peito. —Pensando que poderia dizer algo sobre você. É como minha mãe sabia que havia mais quando ela nos ligado. Eu não sei Sev, eu só sei que eu te amo, muito. Você é a minha vida e eu não quero que nada estrague isso.

Severus pegou a mão de Harry em seu peito e colocou-a contra o seu próprio. —Nada vai estragar isso. Você pode sentir isso Harry, devemos estar juntos, nós somos almas gêmeas. Talvez seja isso que sua mãe sentia, que nossas almas foram feitas para estar juntos, nós apenas tivemos que encontrar uns aos outros.

—Nós fizemos, mas você acha que teria se Dumbledore não fez isso feitiço?

—Impossível dizer, eu não acho que eu teria se aproximou de você, isso não é quem eu sou. Estou normalmente muito reservado, eu guardei para mim e eu sempre acreditei que eu iria viver minha vida sozinho.

—Eu sei que eu não teria dito nada e que foi principalmente porque você me intimidado por tanto tempo. Eu poderia ter sido capaz de falar com você, obrigado por tudo que você fez, em seguida, pedir desculpas pelo que eu chamei você, mas para dizer algo pessoal, eu não sei. Quando eu pensei que você morreu na Casa dos Gritos, eu pensei muito sobre você. Querendo saber se você sabe quanto eu sentia pelo que eu disse. Sirius disse que eles estão sempre comigo, então eu pensei que talvez você soubesse.

—Desde que eu nunca passei em diante, eu não posso responder isso. Uma coisa que eu posso responder, nós e nossas vidas. Tanto de nós Harry, tivemos de viver do jeito que os outros queriam, não como queríamos. Quando acabou, ela foi a primeira vez que podemos escolher como queremos viver. Era como se tudo estivesse levando a nos encontrar uns aos outros. Nós podemos compartilhar mais uns com os outros, porque nós somos semelhantes em muitos aspectos, o que para mim significa que estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Agora nenhuma conversa mais séria, ele não vai ajudar a dor em seu rosto. É tempo para a minha jovem amante para ficar quieto; nós não precisamos de palavras para dizer como nos sentimos.

Harry sorriu, mas sentiu a dor em seu rosto, então ele relaxou seu rosto, mas continuou olhando nos olhos lindos Severus e Severus estava olhando nos olhos de Harry. Eles poderiam vê-lo, o amor, isso é tudo o que precisava saber, ele falou volumes, ele falou para a eternidade. Ele os fez pensar que talvez Lily Potter sabia mais do que ela deixou, ela sabia que eles estavam destinados a ficar juntos, para sempre.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus ajudou Harry a seus pés, em seguida, passou o robe. —Você vê, o material não vai tocar em sua coxa.

—Não, não, mas é certo pé doloroso.

—É colocar pressão sobre a parte da sua perna. — Severus segurou as mãos de Harry enquanto ele pisou em alguns chinelos, depois fui para o outro lado, e colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Harry. —Agora vamos levá-lo agradável e lento.

—Sim, eu posso senti-lo já. Mas com a minha cara, eu tenho que lembrar de não sorrir ou fazer qualquer tipo de expressão.

—Sim, ele vai esticar e puxar o que não ajudará a enxertia.

—Lembre-se de não tocar qualquer área Harry e voltar a primeira coisa na parte da manhã. —

—Lembro-me de Madame Pomfrey e obrigado.

Poppy acenou com a cabeça enquanto observava os dois homens saem lentamente seu hospital antes que ela voltou para seu escritório para fazer anotações no arquivo de Harry.

Demorou um pouco, mas Harry e Severus fê-lo para baixo para o andar térreo do castelo. Severus pensou Harry gostaria de ir direto para os seus quartos, mas ele ficou surpreso quando Harry disse que gostaria de algum sol. Então, novamente levando-o lentamente desciam os degraus de pedra e para os jardins.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Neville.

Harry se forçou para não sorrir. —eu queria ficar fora por um tempo. Mas eu pensei que todos vocês tinham ido embora.

—Estávamos prestes a, mas como você está se sentindo Harry? — Perguntou Susan.

—Sore, eu tenho que ter certeza que eu não sorrir ou franzir a testa, nada. Então, eu estou me forçando para manter meu rosto neutro.

—Então nós vamos certifique-se de não fazer você rir, ou chorar. — Seamus sorriu.

—Sim, eu não preciso de qualquer um. Mas eu queria pedir a todos vocês, você está pensando em voltar quando o castelo é fixo?

—Nós estivemos falando sobre isso, sim, nós pensamos que um ano onde nada perigoso acontece é o que precisamos.

—Você realmente acha que podemos ter um ano médio em Hogwarts? Não dementadores, não há professores ineptos, não escapou supostamente assassinos, não Umbridge, nenhum dragão ou aranhas, não é obrigado a ser mais que eu não mencionei. — disse Neville.

—Nenhum balaço ou torneio tri bruxo, cão gigante de três cabeças, jogos de xadrez gigantes ou laço do diabo. Há um monte de coisas que você não mencionou Neville.

—Você saberia mais do que nós Harry; você estava geralmente envolvido em tudo.

—Na maioria das vezes, não foi obra minha, eu só me encontrei nessas situações.

Todos os amigos riram: —Claro Harry, qualquer coisa que você dizer. —Padma sorriu.

—É verdade, também, a maior parte é verdade.

—Ok, nós estamos indo para fora, mas você vai ter visitas de todos nós. Por agora, o descanso, você está horrível.

Harry tinha que me concentrar para manter a cara séria: —Eu sei, mas você vai me fazer rir, se você continuar.

—Desculpe. — Neville sorriu, em seguida, todos os amigos acenou deixando Severus e Harry sozinho.

—Eu queria sua opinião sobre algo Sev.

—Manda amor.

—Aqueles três, já que todo mundo sabe o que está fazendo, você acha que eles vão voltar a fazer o seu último ano?

—Hermione não vai querer deixar passar a oportunidade de sentar-se para os NIEMs Ron eu podia ver não voltar, exceto que ele está em um relacionamento com Hermione, de modo que é difícil dizer. Ginny, por outro lado quer jogar quadribol, a única maneira de chegar em uma equipe é para olheiros para ver os jogadores aqui em Hogwarts.

—Sim, a menos que ela foi para as equipes agora e pediu uma experimentar. — Harry viu Sev desviar o olhar. —O quê?

—Havia uma história nesta manhã Profeta Diário, não sobre nós o amor, então relaxe. Mas alguém, eu diria um daqueles que só deixou escreveu uma história sobre os três, Ginny foi mencionado e como ela parecia gostar da ideia de que você tinha dinheiro. Mas ele foi mais longe com ela, ele mencionou como ela queria jogar Quadribol e como sendo a namorada do salvador quase garantiria uma vaga em uma equipe. Ron tinha um monte dito sobre ele, bem como, sobre como ter o salvador como seu cunhado iria torná-lo mais popular e tratada como uma celebridade. Não havia muito dito sobre Hermione além do fato de que ela era a única que disse Rony e Ginny sobre suas cicatrizes.

Harry suspirou. —Você sabe, eu não posso sentir pena deles, eles trouxeram isso em si mesmos. Então, ouvindo isso, eu não tenho certeza de que Ron e Ginny vai voltar, Hermione não será capaz de ajudar a si mesma. Se a Sra. Weasley tem seu caminho, porém, eles estarão de volta.

—Se eles fizerem isso voltar como você vai lidar com isso?

—Ignorá-los, mesmo que eles merecem pior, mas Neville e os outros já ter feito mais do que deveriam. Mas desde que eu estarei ajudando-os em suas aulas, então eles só vão ter que se acostumar a ver-nos juntos. Se Ron ainda quer ser um auror, em seguida, ele vai precisar de sua classe NIEM Nível de ser aceito, Ginny não vai demorar, Hermione irá, provavelmente, mesmo que eu não tenho ideia o que ela quer fazer.

—Albus disse que você será para baixo como um membro oficial da equipe, um assistente, assim você terá os mesmos direitos que todos os outros docentes. Você vai ser satisfeita fazendo que Harry, apenas me ajudar em minhas aulas?

—Sim, eu gosto de estar com você, mas ele vai ajudar as crianças mais jovens sabem cortar e triturar corretamente. Às vezes, e mesmo que você pode ser você mesmo agora, você ainda obter este olhar que intimida as crianças mais jovens, tanto que às vezes eles não ouvir o que você diz.

—Acho que é apenas uma parte de quem eu sou desde que eu estava jogando esse papel por tanto tempo. Como cerca de uma variedade, você ajuda a alguns dos outros professores. Você é bom na maioria das outras disciplinas, encantos, transfiguração e de defesa claro. Você também pode ajudar Hagrid com todos os seus animais.

—Sim, essa é uma ideia, desde que Hagrid não tem explosivim esqueléticos encerrados de novo, alguma coisa que eu possa lidar. Mas será que os outros professores como ter me ajudá-los?

—Eu não vejo por que não, você poderia ajudar aqueles lutando, mostrando-lhes os movimentos da varinha direita mesmo como segurar uma varinha corretamente. A maioria dos primeiros anos acho que eles apenas têm que apontar a varinha e os feitiços virá.

—Eu sei que eu senti assim, mas minha primeira aula encantos me mostrou o quão difícil realmente era. Eu poderia falar com o Dumbledore ver se ele pode descobrir se os outros querem ou precisam de ajuda.

—Pense nisso Harry, haverá dois lotes de primeiros anos iniciais. Os nascidos trouxas que não poderiam vir no ano passado e houve alguns que nunca veio, porque seus pais se recusaram a enviar, assim todos eles, juntamente com os normais onze anos de idade estarão aqui este ano.

—Eu esquecer as crianças, por isso haverá muitas crianças em cada classe, onze e doze anos de idade.

—Ok, eu vi a dor, então, vamos cabeça para dentro, você teve bastante sol por um tempo.

—Sim, está ficando pior, mais minha perna, porque eu estou de pé sobre ela. —Harry e Severus andou dentro, mas eles nunca notaram um par para baixo nas portas que olham fixamente em. Se isso significava outra história ou não eles vão ter que esperar e veja.

Durante o próximo par de dias, Harry tentou manter a dor de mostrar, especialmente quando ele é amigo foram visitar, mas acabou muito difícil. Ele está de tratamento estava indo bem e a pele foi enxerto apenas como ele foi concebido para. Albus mantidos tirar fotos de Harry para documentar cada parte de seu primeiro procedimento e até mesmo algumas dessas fotos mostravam dor de Harry. Quando a dor na perna de Harry ficou ruim, Severus iria fazê-lo sentar e levitar em torno dele mesmo com Harry reclamando que ele estaria bem.

Até o final da semana que dificilmente poderia dizer Harry tinha uma cicatriz lá mesmo se ele ainda estava um pouco vermelho, ele estava curando bem assim como ele é coxa era. Harry e Severus ficou criativo com a sua vida sexual assim que eles ainda poderiam ter algum alívio, sem colocar demasiada pressão sobre o rosto ou perna de Harry. Até o momento o rosto de Harry estava completamente curado, Albus tinha enviado as fotos com outra pequena declaração no que diz respeito à recuperação de Harry. Todos no mundo mágico tem que ver o quão longe Harry Potter estava disposto a ir para que ele não iria olhar diferente, que ele não iria atrair mais atenção, que ele poderia ser um jovem normal.


	19. Chapter 19

Durante a próxima semana Harry recebeu muitos e-mails sobre os procedimentos que ele tinha atravessado para se livrar de suas cicatrizes. O que foi surpreendente foi as cartas para Severus dizendo como todos satisfeitos com a forma como foi que ele estava cuidando de Harry. Em algumas das fotos Albus tinha tomado, era visto como Severus iria realizar a maior parte do peso de Harry se estivessem caminhando, como ele nunca saiu do lado de Harry enquanto ele estava no hospital ou quando ele estava com dor. Todo mundo sabia que as equipes foram todas reparar o castelo, mas Severus iria gastar seu tempo com Harry, certificando-se de que tinha tudo o que queria ou precisava.

Há alguns mais pequenos artigos saiu que fez parecer que Harry queria mudar a sua aparência completamente ou que ele queria fazer-se com bom aspecto, apenas histórias rancorosas e completamente falsas tolas que apenas parecia ser destinado a ferir Harry. Naturalmente houve a estranha história sobre o passado de Severus, como ele era um Comensal da Morte e ele se juntou a Voldemort porque Lily Potter havia se casado com James Potter, e ele se casou com Harry para se vingar de seu pai. Algumas histórias disseram que havia rumores de que Severus Snape tinha matado em ordens de Voldemort, mas como ele disse que os rumores não foram acusando Severus assim que tecnicamente não estavam mentindo.

Enquanto Harry estava fazendo o seu segundo procedimento tinha recebido uma visita angustiante de Molly Weasley que acusou Harry de usar sua filha, que dormia com ela quando ela era menor de idade e ele era um adulto, que ela tinha caído grávida e Harry a fez ter um aborto. Ela disse a Harry que ela estava indo para ver se ele poderia ser preso por ter feito sexo com uma menor. Ela gritou tudo isso para Harry antes de sair.

—Nós nunca tivemos sexo; eu era virgem quando você e eu nos casamos. O máximo que fez foi dar uns amassos, ela iria me, toque em um monte, eu nunca fiz. Deve haver alguma maneira de provar que eu não tive relações sexuais com ela.

—Você vai se acalmar Harry. —Severus apertou a mão dele. — Albus está cuidando disso, você precisa se concentrar na cura. Se você continuar fazendo caretas o ofício pele não vai demorar.

—Mas Sev, estávamos sozinhos montes de vezes, para todo o qualquer um sabe que poderia ter. No dia do meu aniversário de dezessete anos, ela me encontrou para baixo no pomar. Ok, sim, nós amassamos novamente, ela não parava de dizer que me daria uma memória agradável para levar comigo, ela sabia que eu estaria saindo em breve.

—Harry, pare, existem algumas maneiras de descobrir se era verdade ou não. Primeiro é memórias, se isso é real, ela poderia facilmente mostrar sua memória para um auror, um auror feminino. Desde que você disse que não é verdade, ela vai recusar e os aurores irá pedir-lhe para tomar uma poção verdade, até mesmo pedir para você. Ninguém pode lutar contra os efeitos da poção que, ele irá revelar a verdade. Só mais uma coisa, todos os seus amigos poderiam facilmente dar declarações sobre como Ginny estava com você quando você saiu. Eu vi por mim mesmo, como ela estava em cima de você. Agora não mais, você vai ficar bem.

—Nós acreditamos que você Harry, mas e eu sinto muito sobre isso, você vai precisar para ser interrogado sob veritaserum. — Kingsley disse que ele entrou com outro homem, Minerva atrás deles.

—Se ele se apura estas mentiras, então eu não me importo. Mas eu posso levar isso com as poções estou no momento?

—Ele pode causar-lhe alguns problemas, embora nada sério. —disse Severus.

—Ok, mas Kingsley, que fez a poção?

—Os aurores fazê-lo, não se lembra do que de Moody disse a você, fazer poções é uma das habilidades que você tem que tem que passar para treinamento auror.

—Ok, bem, sinto muito por isso, mas eu não os conheço, eu não confiar no ministério. Como eu sei que alguém não vai tentar me envenenar. Você poderia assistir enquanto Severus faz um novo lote, Madame Pomfrey e professor McGonagall poderia também. Eu confio neles com a minha vida, eu confio em você, mas você é ministro agora, você não saberia se alguém fez alguma coisa.

—Harry tem um ministro ponto, ainda há pessoas lá fora que não estão felizes com Harry, ele matou Voldemort, eles querem vê-lo morto. — Albus disse como ele se juntou ao grupo.

—Então, para todos, incluindo Harry se sentir seguro, sim, eu vou assistir Severus fazer um novo soro da verdade, Poppy pode também.

—Eu não quero deixar Harry até que ele tenha terminado este procedimento.

—Neville e Luna estão fora Severus, eu tenho certeza de que eles podem ficar com Harry, enquanto você preparar um lote de veritaserum.

—Eu confio em você Sev; eu vou ficar bem com os meus amigos. Não tenho nada a esconder, mas eu tive problemas suficientes a partir de dois ministros e outras pessoas que trabalham no ministério.

—Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso agora, então isso pode ser colocado para descansar, mas eu quero que a senhorita Weasley acusado de fazer uma acusação falsa e um grave como este foi.

—Isso é até Harry, nós vamos discutir isso depois que nós o questionar com a poção. — disse Kingsley. —Desculpe Harry, eu sei que você não fizer isso, você não era como meninos normais, você tinha Voldemort em sua mente, não o sexo. Mas eu tenho que sair um guarda auror aqui até que seja confirmada.

—Deixe-me pegar Neville e Luna, em seguida, você pode tudo de cabeça para baixo para a sala de poções. —Albus saiu correndo da sala.

—Eu posso colocar uma acusação para descansar agora, mas eu preciso falar com meu paciente sozinho. — Poppy disse.

—Vamos esperar aqui Poppy. — disse Kingsley, em seguida, viu como a matrona falava com Harry, que parecia chateado, mas ele fez aceno de cabeça.

Poppy caminhou até Kingsley. —Eu vou te mostrar, mas apenas você ministra.

—Muito bem Poppy, —Kingsley olhou no arquivo ela segurou aberta. — Oh meu, que não estava na declaração Harry liberado.

—Ele não quer que ninguém saiba. Então você vê, uma parte do que a senhorita Weasley está acusando de Harry é impossível, clinicamente impossível.

—Eu sei que nada disso é verdade, agora eu só tenho que perguntar sobre o sexo. Assim fez Harry dizem que isso pode ser conhecido, se é que era necessário?

—Sim, ele não quer, mas ele quer que todas essas mentiras para parar.

—Eu farei o meu melhor pelo que esta informação não será necessária. Obrigado Poppy.

—Hey Harry, estamos aqui para o bebê sentar você acasalar. —Neville sorriu.

—Hey Neville, Luna, desculpe sobre isso.

—Não seja, que a cadela não vai aprender, mas não temos planos para ela.

—Eu não ouvi uma coisa. Vamos ministro? —Severus perguntou como ele estava.

—Sim, vamos conseguir este feito para que você possa voltar a Harry. Harold, ficar aqui, mas você não precisa ficar bem perto da cama de Harry.

—Sim senhor.

—Vamos. — Kingsley, Minerva, Poppy esperou até Severus beijou Harry, em seguida, se juntou a eles.

—Uma vez que ouvir a verdade que vai ser sobre Harry. — Luna disse gentilmente.

—Você sabe exatamente o que ela disse?

—Não, apenas que a Sra. Weasley estava tendo que você preso por dormir com Ginny, quando ela era menor de idade.

Harry sabia que ele podia confiar Neville e Luna, —Ela também me acusou de ficar grávida e Ginny fazendo-a ter um aborto. Hum, algo que não era em que a declaração que eu lançado. —Harry olhou para suas mãos sentada em seu colo. — Eles fizeram mais de hit, eles ... hum me cortar, agora eu não posso pai crianças, é impossível. Madame Pomfrey disse que vai manter-me examinar no próximo ano depois de tomar um curso de poções, ela não é certeza que vai funcionar até então.

—Estamos companheiro muito, mas ela não vai conseguir acabar com isso e você sabe que pode ser confiável.

—Eu sei, é por isso que eu disse a você, assim você saberia mesmo sem o soro da verdade que ela mentiu. Se ela estava grávida, não era para mim. Eu estava esperando que eles iriam parar, mas não é.

Luna sentou-se muito cuidado na cama ao lado de Harry; ela tomou sua mão. —Eu vou ter certeza Wrackspurts continue atacando a cabeça para que ela não consegue se concentrar.

Harry deu um sorriso Luna antes de ele relaxou seu rosto, ele podia sentir o feitiço que vestem fora, por isso seu rosto e coxa estava ardendo novamente, ele sabia que não seria muito mais tempo antes que a dor voltou.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry estava dormindo quando Severus, Minerva, Poppy, Albus e Kingsley devolvido. —Há quanto tempo ele esteve adormecido por Neville? —Perguntou Severus.

—Cerca de uma hora, não muito tempo depois que você saiu, na verdade. Nós conversamos um pouco, em seguida, ele apenas parecia cair.

—Ele não está dormindo bem no momento.

—Você não vai acordá-lo, você vai ministro? – Perguntou Luna.

—Não, nós podemos esperar Luna; Eu não faria isso com Harry. Mas Severus explicou o que todos vocês fizeram, como você enviou carta maldito.

—Bem, sim, mas nada muito perigoso material, assim como dando-lhes ferve.

—Você tem sorte não é nada de mais grave ou perigoso. Pelo que Albus me disse, você quer ser um auror Neville. Você não pode fazer coisas assim.

—Eu sei, mas eu me senti tão triste por Harry. Ele passou por tanto, ele arriscou a vida para todos nós e eles fazem isso com ele. Ele não merece ser tratado assim. De Harry meu companheiro, eu quero protegê-lo como se ele me protegeu durante anos.

—Você não precisa proteger Neville. — Harry disse, sonolenta como ele piscou.

—Não mais, eu tinha você como um professor. — Neville corou quando ele olhou para Snape. —Desculpe professor.

—Isso é muito bem Neville; Harry faz um professor muito bom.

—Hey Sev, você fez isso?

—Sim, o ministro tem.

—Podemos acabar com isso?

—Muito bem. — Kingsley aproximou-se da cama, mas acenou com a cabeça a seu auror se juntar a ele que tirou uma prancheta. —Você já teve isso antes, não é?

—Sim, uma vez, então eu sei como ele se sente.

Três gotas de poção passaram na boca de Harry; eles esperaram por um minuto antes eles viam os olhos de Harry vidrados.

—Qual é o seu nome?

—Harry James Potter-Snape.

—Você é casado?

—Sim.

—Onde você vai para a escola?

—Eu não.

—Onde você ir para a escola?

—Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria.

—Será que você data Cho Chang quando você tinha quinze anos?

—Sim.

—Será que você data Ginny Weasley quando você era dezesseis anos?

—Sim.

—Por quanto tempo?

—Durante cinco meses.

—Quando terminar o seu relacionamento?

—Eu terminei com ela no memorial de Dumbledore.

—Queria retomar seu relacionamento com Ginny depois da morte de Voldemort?

—Não.

—Será que quis beijar Ginny Weasley depois que você terminou com ela?

—Não.

—Você tem certeza de que você não beijou Ginny Weasley depois que você terminou com ela?

—Ela me beijou.

—Você teve relações sexuais com Ginny Weasley?

—Não.

—Quem você teve um relacionamento sexual?

—Severus.

—Havia mais alguém?

—Não.

—Só para esclarecer, você não tem sexo com Ginny Weasley?

—Não.

—Ela lhe disse que estava grávida?

—Não.

—Acho que o comprove, mas mais uma pergunta. Você estava com medo quando você enfrentou Voldemort?

—Não.

—O que isso tem a ver com isso ministro? —Perguntou Severus.

—Nada, apenas curioso, desculpe Harry. — Kingsley acenou para Severus, que deu a Harry o antídoto. —Desculpe Harry, mas está tudo bem Harry, você não tem sexo com Ginny, apenas a Severus.

—Eu era virgem quando eu era casada com Sev. — Harry corou brilhantemente.

—Eu acho que nós entender o porquê. Ok, então isso poderia ter sido grave Harry, você quer prestar queixa contra Ginny Weasley?

Harry olhou para Sev mas viu Neville e Luna aceno de cabeça. —Se eu não ela vai pensar que ela pode ir longe com esta ou mais.

—Sim ela vai.

—Ok, sim, eu quero apresentar queixa.

—Nós vamos cuidar disso. Agora, já que esta não foi nada violento, ela não vai fazer tempo, mas ela vai acabar com uma multa muito grande e provavelmente vai fazer alguns serviços à comunidade.

—Faça seu trabalho com Filch. — Luna disse Neville fazendo rir, Harry sorriu, mas relaxou seu rosto novamente.

—Isso é apenas cruel Luna, mas eu gosto dele. —Harry abraçou o amigo.

—Tudo bem, nós vamos trabalhar isso e desde Molly provavelmente vai fazê-los voltar, talvez a Suprema Corte pode decidir seu serviço comunitário deve ser servido aqui. Se isso acontecer, então cabe ao diretor como ela vai servir. Desculpe por isso Harry, mas tinha que ser feito.

—Está tudo bem, vamos esperar que ele pare agora.

—Depois disso, eu acho que vai, se ela faz mais que não vai olhar bom quando ela já está servindo algum tipo de frase. De qualquer forma, eu vou ver você por perto. —Kingsley apertou a mão de Harry. — Seu rosto parece melhor ainda.

—Ele está chegando lá. Mas por que você me pedir essa última questão?

—Curiosidade, você não olhar assustado enquanto vocês dois falou. Eu sei que você pode esconder como o seu sentimento, então eu só queria saber. Eu sei que eu deveria ficar com dúvidas sobre Ginny.

Harry balançou a cabeça. —Está tudo bem, eu ficaria irritado se não fôssemos amigos.

—É por isso que eu sabia que você ia ficar bem. Enfim, vá com calma.

Harry observou o ministro e sua auror sair antes que ele caiu. —Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso.

—Eu tenho algo que possa ajudar. Você não precisa fazer nada agora, mas chamá-lo de uma apólice de seguro, se eles continuam indo. —Albus deu a Harry uma pasta.

Harry abriu a pasta e ler. —Oh caramba, Sirius nunca mencionou isso.

—Ele provavelmente não sabia. Tudo isto veio do Black imóveis; Sirius nunca teve nada a ver com a sua família.

—Então, se eles continuam a inventar histórias e mentiras sobre mim eu poderia ameaçá-los com despejo. — Harry olhou para a pasta.

—Isto não deveria ter acontecido em primeiro lugar e essa acusação poderia ter enviado para Azkaban Harry. Acredito que, se eles fazem qualquer coisa mais, este sério que estou falando, então você deve não apenas ameaçar. Já era ruim o suficiente para que Ginny disse tudo isso, mas Molly vi você nesta cama, viu o que estava acontecendo, no entanto, ela não se importava se ela o incomodar. Ela está apoiando sua filha e filho com todas essas mentiras, ela não deve ir longe com isso. — disse Severus ainda segurando a mão de Harry.

—Vamos deixar que você pense sobre isso Harry, mas pode ser algo que você precisa considerar muito seriamente. — Albus assentiu. —Oh e mais uma coisa, os pais de Miss Granger decidiram permanecer na Austrália por isso ela está hospedada na toca com o Weasley. —Albus assentiu com a cabeça novamente, em seguida, à esquerda com Minerva.

—Eu sei que você não é um tipo de pessoa rancorosa Harry, mas o que fez foi errado, você poderia ter acabado em Azkaban por algo que você não fez, como seu padrinho. É apenas sorte que Fudge não é ministro ou você teria sido enviado para lá sem qualquer tipo de julgamento ou soro da verdade. Eles não devem ir longe com isso, mas esta é a sua decisão, vamos apoiá-lo o que você decidir fazer, Neville deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry; Luna gentilmente beijou sua testa, em seguida, os dois amigos à esquerda.

—É o seu amor de decisão, mas você tem algum tempo para pensar sobre isso. Agora Poppy disse que você pode sair, assim como sobre nós vamos sentar ao sol por um tempo?

—Ok. — Harry esperou até Severus ajudou com seu roupão e chinelos, ele baniu o arquivo para o seu quarto, em seguida, se dirigiu fora. —Sev, você sabe que eu não sou um para coisas materiais, como nós falamos sobre esse dia, nós usados para viver uma vida simples.

—Eu me lembro. — Severus conjurou duas cadeiras confortáveis, então, ajudou Harry em um antes de ele se sentou.

—Bem, eu poderia usar o material que mostra que temos dinheiro, você sabe, vestes de vista realmente caros, um relógio feito com joias ou algo assim. Eu vou estar ajudando em suas aulas; poderíamos ter caldeirões de ouro que usamos. Eu normalmente não faria isso, mas eu quero machucá-los.

Severus pegou a mão de Harry e beijou a palma da mão. —Eu sei que você normalmente não faria isso. Eu quero trazer para fora que o comensal da morte cada vez que tentar algo em você. Assim como sobre nós dois obter algumas vestes de vista muito caros e extravagantes, e sim, um relógio agradável seria bom também.

Harry se forçou para não sorrir. —Obrigado Sev.

—Eu faria qualquer coisa para impedi-lo ferir Harry. Mas eu não acho que seus amigos vão deixá-los fugir com o que eles fizeram. Agora vamos apenas sentar e aproveitar o sol. Não temos muito tempo antes este lugar será preenchido com os alunos e alguns que nos terá tanto trabalho para detê-los explodir a escola, imbecis.

Harry riu, em seguida, forçou-se a parar de sorrir. —Eu te amo Sev.

—Eu também te amo Harry. Agora a cabeça para trás, deixar o sol aquecer aquele belo rosto de vocês e relaxar.

—Parece bom. —Harry beijou Sev, antes que ele se sentou de volta. Mas ambos viram um lampejo de vermelho para baixo perto dos portões e sabia que eles estavam observando para ver como Harry e Severus reagiu ao que tinha acontecido. Todos eles teriam visto dois homens muito apaixonados. Eles também teriam percebido que Harry não foi levado por aurores, o que significava que aqueles que acusou Harry saberia que ele tinha uma prova sólida de que ele nunca dormiu com Ginny Weasley.


	21. Chapter 21

Dois dias depois de Harry deixou a ala hospitalar, Albus, Severus e Harry informou que Ginny foi multado em dez mil galeões que ela terá que pagar uma vez que ela consegue um emprego. Mas havia mais, parece que esta era a ideia de Ron e sua mãe foi junto com ele. Assim, não só era Ginny vai servir duas centenas de horas de serviço comunitário em Hogwarts, mas assim que era Ron, Molly Weasley estava indo para estar servindo dela em St. Mungo, limpeza. Albus explicou que Rony e Ginny seria servi-lo onde quer que ele pensasse que era necessário, para o Sr. Filch vai ter um monte de ajuda, mas assim que Severus, sempre que os estudantes revestida a sala de poções com o que vinha fazendo. Harry disse imediatamente que ele estaria com Severus durante esses tempos, ele não deixaria Severus sozinho, mesmo se ele poderia cuidar de si mesmo, Albus já teve que funcionou.

Depois de Harry curado de seu segundo procedimento, ele decidiu levar algum tempo antes de ter o próximo lote feito, ele figurou durante os feriados. Então Severus e Harry decidiu que era hora de começar suas outras vestes.

Ambos estavam balançando a cabeça como eles estavam sendo preparados para as roupas mais caras e ultrajantes que jamais poderia vestir, havia para a festa de abertura.

—Severus, é que você?

Harry e Severus ergueu a cabeça. —Draco, o que você está fazendo aqui?

—Primeiras novas vestes montadas para Hogwarts. O ministro disse que eu tenho isso, é parte do meu acordo da liberação, eu queria voltar de qualquer maneira. Eu pensei que iria fazê-lo antes de todo mundo virou-se.

—Sim, o ministro me enviou uma carta explicando sua punição. Você tem sorte Draco, você poderia ter acabado em Azkaban com seus pais.

—Eu sei, mas não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha. Você sabe o que o meu pai era como.

—Sim eu conheço. Não vai ser um ano fácil para você, mas se você manter a cabeça para baixo e apenas se concentrar em seus estudos que você irá obter através dele. Eu vou ajudar o máximo que eu puder, mas não como antes.

—Eu vou ficar bem, eu só quero terminar a minha educação, especialmente agora que ele se foi e meu pai está preso. Eu quero ser um curandeiro agora eu não tenho o meu pai planejando minha vida.

—Bom, então fale com Poppy quando você voltar. Se ela pode ver que você está se comportando ela poderia dar-lhe uma recomendação. Eu quero, mas só se você se comportar.

—Eu vou, e hum Potter, obrigado, para o que você fez?

—Eu fiz o que tinha que, mas você me ajudou Malfoy, é uma maneira que eu poderia pagar de volta para isso. Estou curioso, porém, vos chamou pelo seu nome Sev, por quê?

—Draco é meu afilhado.

—Oh, tudo bem, faz sentido agora.

—Sim, mas o que é com os robes Severus, não seu estilo normal?

—Harry e eu decidi usar algo diferente, principalmente para a festa de abertura. Mas temos algumas outras vestes para apenas o ano letivo.

—Tem isto alguma coisa a ver com todas as mentiras que pareciam ser impressos sobre vocês dois tem?

—Sim, meus amigos assim chamados estão causando problemas. Eu nunca quis mostrar que eu tinha dinheiro. Eu não quero que eles se sintam desconfortáveis. Mas eles estão fazendo um monte de problemas para mim e Sev, então agora eu não me importo mais. Eu vou estar ajudando Sev em suas aulas, eu tenho que arranjar um caldeirão de ouro.

—Isso com certeza gostaria de mostrar que você tinha dinheiro. Assim, todos aqueles desculpe, roupas velhas e feias que você usava eram porque você não queria que eles se sentir desconfortável?

—Não, eu não poderia chegar ao meu cofre para fazer compras. Meus parentes trouxas não poderia saber sobre isso, então eu só usava meus primos elenco fora. Quando eu ia fazer compras para Hogwarts coisas que eu estava normalmente guardado, eu tinha que ser rápido, não há tempo para comprar para mim.

—Você também não tem seus óculos não mais.

—Eu tenho lentes de contato, mais uma vez volta a ter tempo. Eu pensei sobre eles há alguns anos atrás, mas não conseguiu chegar a Londres. Então, um curador, não algo que eu teria visto você está fazendo.

—Eu sempre quis ser um curandeiro, meu pai queria que eu fosse um advogado ou entrar para a política.

—Estou orgulhoso de vocês dois. — Severus sorriu.

—Por quê? — Harry sorriu.

—Você está falando civil uns aos outros em vez de tentar amaldiçoar uns aos outros, prova que você está crescendo.

—As guerras mais de Sev e se Malfoy finalmente pode pensar por si mesmo e deixar de ser um idiota, eu não tenho nada contra ele. Mas você tem de lembrar, ele é uma cobra, eu ainda sou um leão, velhos hábitos custam a morrer.

—Você está casado com uma cobra tão comportar amor. —Harry assobiou quando ele sorriu. — Eu não quero saber o que você disse, não até que nós estamos sozinhos.

—Eu podia imaginar. — Draco murmurou.

—Lá vai você, tudo feito. Eu vou ter estes prontos até o final da semana.

—Obrigado Madame. — Severus assentiu com a cabeça, ambos cuidadosamente removeram suas vestes antes que deixou o cargo. —Nós vamos terminar o nosso compras. Mas, se está tudo bem com você ama, eu gostaria Draco se juntar a nós para o jantar uma noite esta semana?

—Sim, com certeza, ele é seu afilhado.

—Vou enviar-lhe uma coruja Draco.

—Eu olho para a frente, e obrigado novamente Potter. Talvez possamos passar um ano sem tentar matar uns aos outros.

—Sim, talvez nós. — como Harry e Severus foi para deixar Draco estendeu a mão para Harry, que sacudiu a loira dando um sorriso.

Severus levou Harry em uma loja de joias. —Meu afilhado estava olhando para você, eu vou ter que o ver.

—Sev, nem em um milhão de anos, eu te amo.

—Eu sei e eu também sei que meu afilhado nunca iria me machucar, mas vou dar-lhe um aviso.

Harry riu, em seguida, passou os braços ao redor de Severus, dando-lhe um beijo. —Vamos encontrar um bom relógio de cada um.

Eles olharam para um monte Harry encontrou um que ele pensou que olharia grande em Severus. Quando ele a pegou o proprietário assentiu então Harry prendeu ao pulso de Severus.

—O que você acha?

—Eu gosto das esmeraldas; eles me lembram de seus olhos. Sim, é muito bom. Agora você tentar este. —Severus prendeu um a pulsos de Harry. — Eu acho que combina com você.

—Eu gosto dele. — Harry sorriu quando olhou para Severus olhos. —Então, vamos começar estes então chefe de obter algum novo caldeirão de.

—Sim. — desta vez Severus assinado para os relógios, eles nunca se preocuparam tomá-los fora de seus pulsos, que estavam apenas dado um recibo e caixas de relógios entrou.

Harry e Severus estavam andando de mãos dadas até a rua devorado. —Você tem um brasão da família?

—A família príncipe faz, como você sabe meu pai era um trouxa.

—Eu só estava pensando, talvez pudéssemos obter algo feito com a crista Potter e o príncipe ou tem algo feito para representar Snape. O que você acha?

—Não Snape, mesmo que eu uso o nome eu não gosto do meu pai. Mas nós poderíamos ver o que as cristas e Príncipe Potter parecer juntos. Eu nunca vi tanto para que eu não sei como eles vão olhar.

—Eu não vi a crista Potter Eu só sei que nós temos um.

—Então que tal comprar os caldeirões de ouro, mas nós levá-los para o joalheiro para ter as cristas feito?

—Sim, isso seria bom.

—Então vamos terminar o nosso compras.

Além de comprar seus caldeirões Solid Gold, que desta vez Harry pagos, eles foram para obter duas novas vassouras, o mais tardar Firebolt, que só foi lançado depois da morte de Voldemort. O proprietário de suprimentos Quidditch de qualidade feito Harry levar dois kits de manutenção vassoura, como apreço por aquilo que ele fez durante a guerra, o que fez com relutância e só porque ele poderia dizer o quanto isso significa para o homem. Harry imaginou que ele não iria ficar muito mais tempo para fazer compras em breve, para que eles também entraram em lojas de roupas de alguns dos homens e ambos os homens tem mais algumas roupas para fins de semana. Uma coisa Harry falou Severus foi para obter um casaco sueco bonita que foi para o meio de suas coxas, com botões de prata com cobras decorá-los. Harry também comprou um casaco semelhante, mas encontrei um com corujas. Ele sempre amou Hedwig e isso vai sempre lembrá-lo de sua coruja fiéis.

Depois de terem entregue os caldeirões ao joalheiro eles foram para Gringotes para saber mais sobre as cristas Potter e Prince. Eles tinham sido surpreendidos com a forma como eles eram semelhantes, a crista Potter era com duas varinhas cruzadas. A crista Prince também teve, duas varinhas cruzadas e uma coroa que se senta acima das taças das varinhas. Eles levaram a imagem de volta para o joalheiro que disse que iria possui alguns projetos diferentes que incorporam as cristas. Depois que Harry e Severus voltou para Hogwarts, apenas a tempo para o jantar. Eles não tinham percebido quanto tempo eles tinham ido embora, mas descobriu-se que tinham sido no Beco Diagonal quase todo o dia.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry nem Severus disse a equipe sobre as suas vestes para a festa de abertura, mas ambos acreditavam que fora fazer vestes extravagantes de Alvo Dumbledore. Severus eram de um verde profundo, com guarnição de prata, o que representa sua herança Slytherin, mas também a família Príncipe foi representada pela cor verde, que também tinha um monte de pedras semipreciosas de prata em torno do fundo, para baixo a juntar-se no centro e nos punhos e gola, o fecho no topo era um diamante incrustado cobra. Vestes de Harry estavam na cor prata, que era a cor que representava os Potters; que tinha guarnição verde-esmeralda, esmeraldas em todo o fundo, para baixo a juntar-se, nos punhos e colarinho, o fecho no topo era um leão diamante incrustado.

Severus tinha notado que desde que as duas grandes cicatrizes no rosto e pescoço de Harry agora se foram, ele tinha voltado a seu auto feliz brincalhão, às vezes, tanto que ele iria chocar a equipe quando trazendo algo pessoal, especialmente sobre sua vida sexual. As cicatrizes em seus braços, suas pernas, barriga e costas foram escondidas por roupas, então Harry ia ter aqueles feitos durante os feriados.

—Você olha amor lindo. —Severus ficou atrás de Harry enquanto ele estava olhando no espelho grande, ele passou os braços em volta de seu marido, em seguida, beijou seu pescoço.

Harry sorriu, —Eu me sinto melhor, mas é você que é lindo. — Harry virou no Severus braços. —Essas vestes são tão, mas eu gosto deles.

—Sim, eu não acho que eu já desgastado algo tão... diferente. Eu acredito que nós estamos indo chocar Hogwarts.

Harry riu. —Eu acho que você está certo, mas eu também acho que você vai ter alunos desmaiando quando veem você, oh você é tão bonita.

—Contanto que você me amava, que é tudo que eu quero.

—Você sabe Sev, eu venho fazendo um monte de pensar em nós. Ok, minha mãe fez a ligação, mas nossos sentimentos que foram trazidos para fora eram mais do que aquilo que o vínculo deve ter sido. Nossas cristas da família são muito semelhantes, tanto assim que eles se parecem com eles pertencem um ao outro. Nós odiamos ser à parte, mais do que apenas o que exige o vínculo para o primeiro ano. Também são tão em sintonia uns com os outros, é como podemos sentir o que o outro está sentindo ou pensando. —

—Sim, eu fiz um monte de pensar sobre isso e pode haver uma razão. Eu não sei muito sobre almas gêmeas, mas eu sei que existem pessoas lá fora que podem ver quando duas pessoas são verdadeiras almas gêmeas. Pelo que me lembro se um casal está em estreita proximidade a esta pessoa, eles vão ver uma aura em torno de ambos os povos, ele irá se mover em direção a sua alma gêmea. Ele parecia muito incomum que sua mãe teria nos ligados, ela poderia ter ligado para você Albus ou Alice Longbottom como eu sei do Longbottom eram bons amigos com os seus pais. Lily falou com seu pai e padrinho sobre isso, eu não estava no quarto quando eles discutiram isso, mas eles concordaram em permitir-me a ser ligado a você. Havia tantos em torno de volta, em seguida, que poderia ter facilmente ligado com você e manteve-lhe seguro, mas Remus sugeriu esse vínculo como proteção e usar alguém fora do círculo de amigos, mas havia outros, não só comigo. Então, por que era sua mãe tão inflexível sobre ele me sendo de se relacionar com você?

—Você acha que pode ser algo escrito que nos diria se a minha mãe podia ver aura da alma ou companheiros de alma?

—Pode haver, se houvesse que poderia ser em seu cofre ou até mesmo naquela casa.

—Talvez durante as férias que poderíamos fazer uma viagem para ambos. Dumbledore me disse que ele encantou o telhado da casa para torná-lo estável, pois quando eles chegaram meus pais corpos fora de lá. É também encantou a minha assinatura mágica.

—Você já pensou em como seria entrar naquela casa?

—Sim, eu tenho algumas vezes. Eu não me lembro de nada, mas os dementadores me fazer ouvir. Eu não sei como eu vou ser salvo eu sei que eu poderia se você estivesse comigo. Você me dá força para fazer coisas que eu nunca pensei que eu poderia.

—Eu estarei com você ama, nunca duvide disso. Mas devemos cabeça para o grande salão; os alunos estarão chegando em breve.

—Ok. — Harry beijou Severus, eles deram as mãos e dirigiu-se para a parte principal da escola. Ambos sorriram um para o outro antes de entrar no grande salão. Eles não podiam ajudá-lo, eles riram em voz alta com os olhares de todos os membros da equipe enfrenta, mesmo Albus parecia aturdido.

—Oh meu, eu sabia que você era responsável por obter Severus fora de suas velhas vestes negras de Harry, mas isso é incrível. —Minerva disse sorrindo para os dois homens.

—Eu acho que você quer olhar surpreendente e você combinar sem estar no mesmo tipo de vestes, muito agradável. —Albus sorriu.

—Obrigado, não minhas vestes habituais, mas eu gosto deles. — Severus e Harry tomaram seus assentos, que foi à esquerda de Albus, Minerva à sua direita. Não muito tempo depois eles se sentaram Minerva levantou-se pronto para cumprimentar os novos primeiros anos.

—Os sons de crianças excitadas retornar. —Albus assentiu com a cabeça em direção às portas.

—Eles estão a caminho. — Harry sorriu, em seguida, virou-se então ele estava de frente para o grande salão. Quando ele viu Neville e todos os seus outros amigos acenaram para Harry, que acenou de volta, ele podia ver que eles foram surpreendidos por suas vestes. Mas Harry não podia deixar de sorrir imensamente com os olhares nos rostos de Ron, Ginny e Hermione enquanto caminhavam sozinhos e quando se sentaram todos se afastou deles. Ambos Rony e Ginny olhou para Harry, que estavam ambos em suas vestes antigas, que eram demasiados curto para eles.

—Parece aqueles três vão ser evitado. — disse Severus tomando a mão de Harry, beijando a palma da mão.

—Parece que ele, mas eles trouxeram sobre si mesmos, então eu não tenho nenhuma simpatia por eles.

Albus bateu no vidro para permitir que os alunos sabem que era hora de silêncio, Minerva trouxe os primeiros anos e era mais do que ninguém jamais tinha visto antes. O Chapéu Seletor apenas falou sobre Hogwarts e as quatro casas, mas disse que as quatro casas eram agora mais unidas do que nunca. Harry e Severus recebeu olhares de estudantes e funcionários com a menção a isso, eles pensaram que se um Gryffindor e Slytherin um poderia se casar, ele estava indo para ter um efeito sobre essas duas casas. A triagem levou mais tempo do que nunca, Albus disse um curto discurso bem-vindo de volta antes da comida apareceu.

—Eu não acho que eu já vi o grande salão tão cheio antes. —Harry emprestou para a frente. — Já houve esta quantidade de estudantes antes professora?

—Não, eu passei um pouco de história antiga de Hogwarts em relação aos alunos. Este ano terá o maior número de Hogwarts já viu. Além de dois lotes de primeiros anos, existem também os alunos como você, que já deveria ter deixado mas retornaram para terminar a educação que eles não poderiam fazer no ano passado. Eu sei que nós perdemos alguns alunos mais velhos, devido à guerra e alguns dos Slytherin do que foram revelados para ser um verdadeiro torcedor de Tom acabou em Azkaban, mas ainda temos mais do que qualquer outro momento da história. —Albus explicou.

—Eu posso acreditar, é tão incrível.

—É você que tem e ajudar a equipe vai realmente ajudar, com esta quantidade de alunos. Pode-se dizer que haverá pelo menos mais vinte alunos em todas as primeira e sétima classes anuais.

—Estou ansioso por isso o professor. — Harry sentou-se e continuou a comer. —Então, talvez no próximo ano, poderíamos ter um bebê? — Ele sussurrou.

—Se você quiser, você sabe que eu quero crianças Harry. Então, talvez um feriado agradável uma vez que o ano escolar terminou, então podemos falar sobre isso.

—Assim, uma viagem ao exterior, você tem algum lugar em mente?

—Há alguns que têm tomado o meu interesse, vamos sentar e resolver tudo quando temos tempo.

—Há um ou dois lugares que eu ouvi sobre esse som agradável, mas você sabe mais do que eu faria. Então, vamos obter um mapa para fora e você pode explicar sobre o que outros países têm a oferecer.

—Eu posso fazer isso, agora terminar de comer para que eu possa ter você de volta para a cama.

—Eu gosto do som disso. — Harry sorriu, em seguida, colocou um morango no chocolate na boca de Severus. Os dois homens estavam indiferentes aos olhares que estavam recebendo, enquanto eles se alimentavam uns aos outros de morango, tudo que Albus fez foi sorrir, com o brilho familiar nos seus olhos.


	23. Chapter 23

Primeira classe de Severus na manhã seguinte foi para seu sétimo ano avançou classe NIEM. Harry nem Severus ficaram surpresos ao ver Hermione e Ron na classe, mas desta vez Severus tinha mudado, que os alunos se sentar com. Harry explicou que Ron iria tentar obter Hermione para ajudá-lo com suas poções e normalmente ela não, mas porque ela não estava feliz com Harry eles acreditavam que ela poderia ceder.

Severus abriu a porta e chamou seus alunos dentro; Harry tinha acabado no banco que ele estava usando com dois caldeirões lado de ouro a lado.

—Como você pode ver, você tem sido atribuído áreas e há uma barreira invisível entre cada um de vocês para que você não pode copiar fora a pessoa que está ao seu lado. Pressa para encontrar o seu nome e tirar o seu livro sobre poções avançado. —Severus varreu entre as mesas para ficar na frente de sua diretoria. No momento em que os estudantes tomaram a sua posição nos bancos, em seguida, ele balançou sua varinha para que as instruções para a sua primeira poção estavam na placa. —Como você pode ver, você vai começar com um sonífero. É preciso lembrar todos vocês que certas poções se não for fabricado corretamente pode causar problemas se você os respiras. Esta poção, se fabricada errado poderia colocar ninguém na proximidade de dormir. Se você a preparar corretamente, então ele vai ser uma cor muito rosa pálido e ser a mesma consistência como a água. Se você gostaria de ver que este se assemelha poção, Sr. Potter tem fabricado um para todos vocês para ver. — Severus e Harry ouviu Ron murmurar que era Snape que fez a poção que Harry era impossível para eles, —Dez pontos da Gryffindor Sr. Weasley. Agora eu posso assegurar-lhe que o meu marido fez, de facto preparar está poção, ele é muito talentoso quando não se distrair com um dunderhead como você. Agora, começar a trabalhar. —Severus zombou de Ron antes de ele se sentou atrás de sua mesa.

Neville e todos os outros alunos para além de Rony e Hermione tudo subiu para olhar no caldeirão de Harry.

—Bom caldeirão Sr. Potter, —Neville sorriu.

—Oh, sim, professor Snape-Potter e eu decidimos nos estragar com um pouco de luxo.

—Então essa é a cor que era olhar, é quase branco. —disse Parvati.

—Quase, mas quando você a agite em torno de você verá uma coloração rosa. —Harry pegou sua varinha agitação e deu a poção uma celeuma. — Você vê.

—Oh, sim, obrigado. — Parvati sorriu, em seguida, todos os alunos começaram suas poções.

Severus acenou para Harry que andou em torno de todos os alunos, quer acenando ou dando conselhos sobre como eles estavam se preparando sua poção. Harry não estava surpreso que os ingredientes de Ron não foram cortados direita nem onde eles em ordem. Enquanto se movia em torno de Draco Malfoy, que estava sentado ao lado de Ron, ele sussurrou para ser cuidadoso na respiração fumos de Ron e aconselhou-o a colocar um charme bubblehead sobre sua cabeça. Harry verificado progresso de cada estudante antes de ir até a mesa de Severus.

—Ele nunca vai passar, mas ele pode acabar envenenando todos. Eu nunca percebi o quanto ele costumava copiar de mim e Hermione. Ele é completamente sem esperança.

—Eu sempre soube que ele copiou, agora eu acredito que ele vai perceber que ele não vai passar dessa classe.

—O que significa que ele não vai ser aceito no programa de treinamento de auror. Mesmo que eu saiba Hermione é boa, de Draco é perfeito agora.

—Se ele quer ser um curandeiro que suas poções precisam ser perfeitas, mas Draco sempre teve uma aptidão para poções.

—Você é influência?

—Principalmente, mas ele tem uma habilidade natural de compreender poções.

Harry sentou-se na borda da mesa bloqueando mão de Severus de vista dos estudantes, que começaram a acariciar o topo da bunda de Harry fazendo-o sorrir.

—Você não quer ser pego Sev, tenha cuidado. — Harry sussurrou.

—Ah, eu sou, mas você espera que eu faça isso, eu tenho certeza.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. —Naturalmente eu fiz, eu não tinha certeza se faria. Oh Draco colocou o bubblehead charme para cima, apenas a tempo pelo olhar dele.

—Ele é inútil. — Severus caminhou até o caldeirão de Ron. —Não há marcas para essa bagunça Sr. Weasley. —Severus desapareceu a poção assim como Ron caiu em seu assento. — Imbecil. Sr. Potter, você se importaria levitando-o para a ala hospitalar por favor?

—Ok. — Harry riu, em seguida, apontou a varinha para o corpo de Ron, flutuando-o da sala.

—Vocês todos devem estar perto de terminar, uma vez que você é feito, engarrafá-la e deixá-lo no banco do Sr. Potter a ser marca.

—Harry nós marcação? —Hermione guinchou.

—Cinco pontos da Gryffindor Granger por não se lembrar que o Sr. Potter é um membro da equipe e deve ser tratada como tal. Quanto à sua pergunta, sim, Sr. Potter está marcando suas poções. —Severus limpou o ar assim que Draco poderia remover o charme bubblehead antes de voltar para sua mesa.

Pouco antes do fim da aula Harry caminhou de volta para a sala de poções e até seu banco onde duas poções já estavam sentados. Ele pegou o primeiro, desarrolhou, inalado, rodou e colocou uma pequena quantidade em um outro frasco, em seguida, caiu um pouco de líquido claro para ele.

—Isso seria obter um S em seu teste NEWT Sr. Malfoy. — Harry lhe entregou de volta sua taça, em seguida, testou a próxima poção. —Isso te um E Granger, eu acredito que você fez um rebuliço errado, mas nada muito sério. —Harry re-arrolhado sua poção e entregou-o de volta para ela, assim como outros estudantes lhe entregou suas poções. A maioria tem A ou E, apenas a Draco tem um O que valeu Slytherin vinte pontos, mas cada estudante ficou surpreso quando tudo tem cinco pontos para produzir uma poção passagem.

—De Draco foi perfeito Sev.

—Ele normalmente faz torná-los perfeitos; fiquei surpreso que a senhorita Granger não era.

—Eu acho que ela estava assistindo Ron muito, ou tentando dar-lhe instruções sem nos ver, então ela não estava dando a ela poção sua total atenção.

—Vamos limpar, os seus primeiros anos a seguir.

—Vamos esperar que eles não explodir a sala de aula. — Harry riu, em seguida, moveu sua varinha limpeza de todos os bancos de trabalho. Ele colocou uma tampa sobre o projeto de dormir que seria tomada até a ala hospitalar depois das aulas. Ele levitou o caldeirão de ouro para a parte de trás de sua bancada de trabalho e trouxe para a frente outro caldeirão, um caldeirão de estanho padrão com uma poção que poderia curar furúnculos.

Essa classe surpreendeu Severus e Harry, ninguém explodiu seu caldeirão, nenhuma acabou vomitando tudo o que poderia ser perigoso e todos os primeiros anos fez um trabalho adequado.

No caminho para baixo para jantar naquela noite Harry foi puxado em um recanto escuro por Severus fazendo-o rir em voz alta enquanto seus lábios foram reivindicados por seu marido. Mas quando Severus começou a esfregar contra a virilha de Harry, ele percebeu que seu marido não quer apenas um amasso, ele queria um sexo.

—Sev, qualquer um poderia ver-nos. — Harry sussurrou olhando em volta como Severus desabotoou as calças.

—Não por muito tempo. — Severus moveu sua varinha até que um feitiço de silêncio foi colocado em torno deles, juntamente com um aviso prévio não me soletrar: —Agora você tem um objeto de permitir que eu te foder?

—Não, então foda longe borracho. —Harry riu, mas seu riso se transformou em gemidos como a boca de seu marido o cercaram.

Como Harry e Severus correu para o grande salão, com os braços de Severus envolvida em torno de Harry, eles estavam rindo enquanto caminhavam por entre as mesas, eles receberam um sorriso sabendo de Albus tornando-os tanto corar quando se sentaram.

—Espero que ninguém viu qualquer coisa que não deveria ter. — disse Alvo calmamente.

—Não, um par de magias úteis nos manteve escondido Albus. — disse Severus, em seguida, começou a repartir-se um pouco de jantar.

—Isso foi tão quente, nós vamos ter que fazer isso de novo. — Harry sussurrou.

—I pode surpreendê-lo de novo o meu amor. —Severus beijou a bochecha de Harry, em seguida, voltou para o seu jantar.

Harry olhou para o relógio, —Nós apenas fizemos você sabe.

—Sim, mas acho que valeu a pena. Se perdemos o jantar que eu tenho certeza que Kreacher poderia ter nos trouxe algo mais tarde.

—Você tem uma resposta para tudo querida, eu acho que eu gosto. — Harry riu, em seguida, voltou para o seu jantar. Mas ele tinha visto os olhares de Ginny e Ron, que tinha acordado de seu sono poções. Harry não tinha certeza se eles foram gritantes sobre como ele tinha entrado com Severus, ou talvez eles viram o relógio, para todos Harry sabia que eles não têm um motivo específico para gritante. Mas pouco antes de as duas cabeças vermelhas deixou o grande salão, Harry viu um olhar de Ron enquanto ele sussurrava algo para sua irmã; esse olhar fez Harry se sentir desconfortável e perguntou o que eles estavam fazendo também.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry estava no chuveiro na manhã seguinte quando Severus entrou em cena. —Albus precisa falar conosco Harry.

—Volto para fora. —Harry rapidamente terminou, lançou um feitiço de secagem em vez de usar uma toalha, ele vestido com calça jeans e t-shirt que ele sempre usava sob suas vestes, em seguida, se juntou ao diretor e seu marido.

—Sinto muito sobre isso Harry, mas parece que alguém descobrisse o que seus parentes fizeram. —Albus entregou Harry daquela manhã Profeta Diário.

—Ninguém sabia sobre isso, além de nós, Minerva e Papoula, então como é que eles descobrem? Severus rosnou com raiva.

—Poppy veio me ver quando ela ler isso. Eu entrei em seu escritório, lançou alguns feitiços reveladoras e descobri que alguém estudou arquivo de Harry. Eu chequei a assinatura mágica contra Poppy, não era dela.

—Ron estava lá. — Harry sussurrou. —Todo mundo sabe, oh deus. — Harry correu para o quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

—Se você pode falar Harry a se juntar a você no café da manhã, em seguida, ele pode mostrar-lhes que ele não vai deixar isso preocupá-lo. Mas se ele não o fizer, então eu entendo. Talvez seja hora Harry considerava sua opção de seguro que eu mencionei, desde a assinatura mágica pertencia a Ron Weasley.

—Eu vou falar com ele, mas vou tentar convencê-lo a se juntar a mim no café da manhã. —Severus esperou até Albus deixou antes de ir para o quarto onde ele encontrou Harry de bruços na cama. — Harry.

—Eles sabem Sev, todo mundo sabe.

Severus puxou Harry para seus braços. —Sim, eles fazem. Se você esconder aqui eles ganham, se você tem café da manhã como sempre você ganha.

—Todo mundo vai olhar para mim, mas eles disseram que é o que me fez gay, por isso que eu estou com você. Mesmo depois que a declaração sobre a nossa ligação, eles acham que porque eu fui estuprada pelo meu tio que me virou gay.

—Eu sei amor; nós sabemos que não é verdade. Nosso amor é puro, não foi causada por qualquer um.

—Existe uma maneira de provar que tenho o meu arquivo?

—Albus já verificados cuja assinatura mágica que era, sim, era Ron Weasley.

—É isso. — Harry rosnou, ele saiu para a sala de estar, escreveu uma nota para seu advogado. —Esperemos que ele vai voltar para mim hoje.

—Você está tendo-os expulsos?

—Sim, meu advogado vai fazer este oficial e enviar-lhes um aviso de que eu quero que eles foram até amanhã e no dia seguinte eu estou indo para demoli-la. Se eles achavam que eu iria apenas deixar isso para lá, eles não me conhecem.

—Bom, agora que você vai se juntar a mim no café da manhã?

—Sim, mas eu tenho que levar isso para o corujal.

—Então vamos.

Harry colocou as vestes azuis escuros em, pegou a mão de Severus e eles deixaram seus quartos, rumo ao corujal. Depois de assistir a coruja voou, Severus manteve o braço em torno de Harry como eles fizeram o seu caminho de volta para baixo através do castelo. Ele sentiu Harry tensa, mas endireitou os ombros quando se aproximaram do grande salão.

—Eu estou orgulhoso de você ama.

—Você me dá força, mas eu estou pronto. —Harry beijou Sev, em seguida, com os braços em torno de si entrou no grande salão e até a mesa dos professores como se fosse apenas uma outra manhã. Eles ouviram sussurros e falar, mas Harry e Severus estavam satisfeitos ao ver que Ron e Ginny parecia chocada, mas eles também estavam sentados sozinhos, mesmo Hermione havia se afastado deles.

—Ela não sabia o que ele fez isso pelo olhar dele.

—Ou ela fez, mas não aprovou Sev, Hermione nunca mencionar isso. Eu sei que ela estava ferida que eu não iria se casar com Ginny, mas ela não é rancorosa e nunca machucaria ninguém intencionalmente.

—Ela foi ficar com eles, o que você acha que ela vai fazer?

—Eu acho que ela permanecerá no castelo até depois os NIEMs, em seguida, ir para a Austrália. Eu não sei se ela vai permanecer ou retornar, mas ela vai sair por um tempo. Eu gostaria que houvesse algo mais que eu poderia fazer para eles embora. Bill, Percy e os gêmeos provavelmente irá colocá-los para cima. Molly e Arthur provavelmente vai ficar com Percy, não Bill desde Molly não gosta de Fleur, Ron com Bill, Ginny com os gêmeos.

—Você pode estar certo sobre tudo. Desde Albus tem prova que lançou suas informações pessoais para o Profeta Diário você poderia lançar sua própria declaração de nomeá-lo.

—Sim, pode tornar mais difícil para ele conseguir trabalho.

—Se você quer um conselho Harry então talvez você poderia processar por invadir seu arquivo médico pessoal. Todos os prontuários são apenas para ser visto por seu curador, então era basicamente uma invasão de privacidade. — disse Albus, ele não olhou para eles, mas ficava olhando ao redor do grande salão.

—Eu realmente não preciso de dinheiro, professor.

—Não, mas você pode doá-lo para St. Mungo, se quiser.

Harry estava sentado lá pensando. —Eu vou doá-lo para Hogwarts, esta é a minha casa.

—Se é isso que você quer fazer, então talvez ele pode ser usado para expandir a sala de música, ou adicionar mais livros para a biblioteca. Mas eu vou deixar você decidir sobre o que o dinheiro pode ser gasto. —Albus olhou para todas as corujas como eles decidiram trazer para o grande salão. Cartas foram caiu em metade dos alunos, Rony e Ginny teve uma cada um, mas uma coruja deixou cair uma carta na frente de Harry.

Harry rasgou a carta e leu. —

_Harry,_

_Lamentamos que alguém fez isso com você. Temos sido significados para escrever por um tempo para que você saiba que não está feliz com a mãe, Ginny ou Rony agora. Mesmo que o pai não era parte do que eles estavam fazendo, ele está furando pela mãe. Charlie está furioso com eles, não você. Ele estava em você para começar, mas quando ele descobriu sobre o vínculo sua mãe realizada compreendeu imediatamente, ele sabe muito sobre títulos. Gui e Fleur estão furiosos com quem quer que deu ao Profeta esta informação, e como nós somos todos muito que você teve que passar por isso. Basta lembrar que você está irmãos Gred e Forge sempre estarei aqui para você, você está fora irmão mais novo e desta vez o nosso outro irmão pouco e nossa irmãzinha estão errados. Eu sei que você não vai deixá-los fugir com isso, mas se você precisar de qualquer tipo de produto piada para usar sobre eles deixe-nos saber._

_Lembre-se, nem todos os Weasley estão contra você, Gred e Forge._

—Será que você acredita que eles iriam apoiá-lo ou a sua família?

—Eu tive a sensação de que não apoiaria ninguém até que eles sabiam a verdade. Uma vez que eles fizeram eles iriam me apoiar, eles sempre fizeram. Quando Ron virou as costas para mim, porque do Torneio Tribruxo Fred e George nunca falei com ele para todo o ano. Eu não tinha certeza de como eles seria por causa de Ginny, todos os meninos Weasley deu nela, ser a única garota.

—Você tem um monte de apoio Harry, mas eu recebi uma carta do ministro. Ele tinha todo o seu correio redirecionado para ele, então ele vai para enviá-lo para mim. Ele não achava que você seria se a todas aquelas letras. Eu me pergunto como Fred e George tem a sua carta para você.

—Ele era velho Errol, metade do tempo ele não tem ideia de onde ele está indo. Se Fred e George disse Hogwarts então ele saberia este lugar, vindo aqui há anos. Eu estava esperando que você pode permitir que algo diretor.

—Eu preciso ouvir o que esse algo é antes que eu possa dizer.

—A casa e galpão será demolido no sábado, se estiver tudo bem para Sev e eu deixar por um tempo que é. Mas eu estava esperando que talvez você poderia nos deixar levá-los dois para que eles possam assistir.

—Você sabe o que Harry, eu acho que eu gostaria de ver que eu mesmo. Então, sim, eles podem se juntar a nós. Mas agora todos nós devemos começar a trabalhar.

—Obrigado professor. — Harry sorriu para o seu antigo mentor, em seguida, ficou com Severus, seus braços foram em torno de si. Harry sorriu para seus amigos que estavam todos olhando para ele, ele deixá-los saber que tudo estava bem, mesmo sem dizer uma palavra.


	25. Chapter 25

Durante a ruptura de Harry enviou outra carta ao seu advogado, pedindo-lhe para processar Ron Weasley em seu nome, ele explicou o que ele fez e que Albus Dumbledore tinha provas de que Ron Weasley entrou em sua história clínica pessoal e Harry acreditava que ele vendeu essa informação para o Daily Profeta.

Como o jantar se aproximou de Harry estava encostado na parede para o grande salão quando Severus caminhou até ele. Mesmo com os alunos se movimentando, ele puxou Harry em seus braços, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Toda vez que Severus fez isso com outras pessoas ao redor fez o coração de Harry subir sabendo Severus nunca iria parar de mostrar como ele se sentia, não importa quem os observava.

Harry e Severus andou entre mesa da Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. No momento em que se sentou à mesa da equipe Ron estava praticamente correndo na direção dele, jogando uma carta para Harry.

—Você fez isso. — Ron rosnou.

Harry jogou a carta fora seu prato, em seguida, começou a repartir-se o jantar como se ele nunca viu ou ouviu Ron falando.

—Você quer algo Sr. Weasley? — Albus perguntou calmamente.

—Sim, eu quero Harry que admitir que ele tinha meus pais despejado.

—Você deve abordar o Sr. Potter de forma adequada e eu não acredito que nada em relação a transações de negócios do Sr. Potter é da sua conta. Normalmente eu não preciso fazer isso, mas a detenção Sr. Weasley, com o Sr. Filch todas as noites para a próxima semana. Agora nós apreciaríamos se você nos deixaria para que pudéssemos comer nosso jantar.

Ron continuou a olhar para Harry até que Severus se levantou. —Você foi dito Sr. Weasley, se você quiser empurrar o problema, então eu estou disposto a dar-lhe detenções extras. — Severus encarou até que Ron deixou, em seguida, sentou-se. — É bom amor.

—Eu sei, ele não me preocupar mais e ele vai pagar pelo que fez. Eu vou precisar de falar com Neville e os outros, porém, eles olhar preocupado.

—Envie-lhes uma nota; pedir-lhes para ficar para trás por alguns minutos.

—Boa ideia, exceto. — Harry sorriu, mas em vez de uma nota que enviou Pontas, que caminharam até Neville.

—Você e os meus outros amigos poderia ficar para trás depois do jantar, eu gostaria de falar com todos vocês por alguns minutos?

Harry sorriu como a todos que apoiaram Harry e que ouviram a sua mensagem colocar os seus polegares para cima, Harry colocou o polegar para cima, assim dando-lhes um sorriso.

—Como você aprendeu isso? —Albus perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

—Eu vi você fazer isso muitas vezes o professor, bastante fácil de pegar.

—Harry Muito inteligente.

—Eu esqueci seu patrono foi um veado, depois de seu pai.

—Sou eu que Sev e o seu é uma corça, companheiro para o veado, como nós somos.

Severus riu. —Isso é verdade.

Logo após Harry terminou de comer, ele foi até a mesa da Gryffindor, onde Luna tinha sentado ao lado de Neville, mas ele sorriu para Draco que ficou atrás de seus amigos. Quando Ginny e Ron se recusou a sair, provavelmente tentando ouvir o que Harry queria dizer, Severus andou até eles.

—Vamos para os nossos quartos, será privado lá.

—Graças Sev. —Harry sorriu. — Vamos lá, vocês muito.

Harry e Severus abriu o caminho para as masmorras, onde Severus bateu na parede e uma porta apareceu, Harry deixou seus amigos dentro antes que ele conjurou assentos para todos.

—Você está bem Harry? — Neville perguntou ansiosamente.

—Eu não era, mas eu sou agora. Está tudo bom.

—Será que Ron fazê-lo? — pediu Luna.

—Sim, professor Dumbledore foi capaz de revelar a assinatura mágica do Sr. Weasley no arquivo médico de Harry. —Severus explicou.

—O que ele queria antes porque ele parecia realmente irritado? — Perguntou Seamus.

—Eu conheço isso por um tempo, mas não estava indo para usá-lo, a menos que eles fizeram mais. Mas a família Preto, a família do meu padrinho era dono da Toca. Eu fui deixado tudo por Sirius, então depois disso eu decidi tê-los expulso e eu estou puxando a Toca para baixo. Parece Molly Weasley enviado Rony e Ginny uma carta sobre isso. Entrei em contato com meus advogados logo após o professor Dumbledore me mostrou o Profeta Diário, pedi-lhe para cuidar dele para mim. Notei que todos vocês pareciam preocupado, é por isso que eu queria falar com você.

—Levou um tempo para eu conseguir Harry se acalmar, então ele ficou com raiva.

—Eu não o culpo, eu não posso acreditar que Ron iria fazer isso, entrar em seu arquivo e em seguida, dizer o Profeta Diário.

—Meu advogado está a verificar-se, mas eu acho que ele vendeu essa história. O dinheiro não vai fazer-lhe qualquer bom embora.

—Ele queria o seu dinheiro, eu te disse isso, mas o quanto você acha que ele tem para vender essa história?

—Se eu fosse dar um palpite, em qualquer lugar de vinte mil galeões e para cima, histórias sobre Harry valem uma fortuna para os papéis, o mais escandaloso quanto mais eles vão pagar. Mas Harry também vai processar Ron para isso, o seu advogado está a trabalhar nisso também.

—Eu não preciso do dinheiro; é a satisfação pelo que ele fez. Então, eu estou doando-a Hogwarts e professor Dumbledore disse que eu posso decidir o que é comprado para a escola.

—Então, vassouras novas ou algo assim? Seamus perguntou fazendo todos rirem.

—Eles têm novas vassouras, todas as casas fazem. Eu não sei ainda, mas eu tenho tempo para pensar nisso. Eu queria perguntar, algum de vocês ouviu falar se eles planejam fazer mais alguma coisa?

—Eles não falam em frente de nós não mais, mas ontem à noite Hermione estava zangado com os dois, ela se recusa a ter qualquer coisa a ver com qualquer um deles agora—, disse Dean, —Eles estavam discutindo, mas em voz baixa, para que não podia ouvir o que eles disseram.

—Achamos que Hermione sabia que Ron mandou aquela história de. Ela pode não ter sido feliz comigo, mas ela não é o tipo de estar envolvido com isso.

—Depois eles mentiram sobre você antes, por que eles imprimir uma história sem contato com você em primeiro lugar? — Draco perguntou.

—O que nós acreditamos é Ron copiou o arquivo, não havia prova suficiente lá. Mas não sabemos se ele copiou apenas a parte se ele copiou tudo.

—Eu só já vi Madame Pomfrey, então ela tem uma história cheia de mim.

—Então, quando você tinha onze anos ela sabia sobre isso? — Hannah perguntou tristemente.

—Não, ninguém sabia. — Harry suspirou enquanto se sentava, Severus ao lado dele.

—Quando Harry foi perguntado para salvar a minha vida, ele estava inconsciente por um tempo. Poppy decidiu fazer um charme diagnóstico completo porque Harry tem um hábito de não lhe dizer se ele tem alguma coisa errada. Professor Dumbledore encantou a área do momento em que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Apenas Poppy, professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall e eu sabia o que tinha acontecido com Harry como uma criança.

—É por isso que sempre regado antes que acordou? — Perguntou Neville.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. —Meu corpo está coberto de cicatrizes, você viu algum no hospital Neville, mas você nunca viu as costas das minhas pernas ou costas. Estou deixando as cicatrizes até os feriados.

—Não é possível aqueles trouxas ser cobrado por este professor Snape? Perguntou Susan.

—Não, nós falamos com o ministro, as nossas leis nos proíbem de tomar trouxas ao tribunal. Mas eu pretendo pagar-lhes uma visita.

—Você faz? — Harry perguntou olhando surpreso.

—Você realmente acredita que eu iria deixá-los se safar fazendo isso para uma criança. Eu sei que eu preciso ser cauteloso..., mas eles vão pagar ...

—Um Harry, eu acho que poderia ser melhor para não questionar isso. — Neville sorriu. — É melhor irmos, mas se você quiser falar ou mesmo simplesmente sair, estamos aqui para você.

—Eu sei, obrigado, todos vocês. — Harry sorriu para seus amigos.

—Eu sei que nós apenas começamos a conversar, mas você está casada com meu padrinho, eu tenho as costas Potter.

—Obrigado Malfoy. —Harry sorriu então observou enquanto Severus deixar seus amigos para fora. — Eu tenho alguns grandes amigos, não eu Sev?

—Você certamente fazer, mas eu posso ver como você está tenso. Eu acho que um banho quente e uma massagem está em ordem.

Harry gemeu. —Oh isso soa maravilhoso, mas você está indo para compartilhar o banho comigo?

—É claro. — Severus puxou Harry para seus pés, em seguida, tomando sua mão levou-o para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás deles pronto para ajudar seu marido relaxar para seus pesadelos não retornou.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry e Severus estavam de pé perto das portas no caminho de entrada, à espera de Albus se juntar a eles com Ron e Ginny.

—Estamos prontos Harry?

—Sim, tudo está definido.

—Onde estamos indo? — Ginny se irritou.

—Você vai ver a senhorita Weasley. — Albus disse Ron e segurando os dois e os braços de Ginny seguiu Harry e Severus para baixo a longa viagem até os portões. Filch abriu as portas pequenas, fechando-a depois que eles passaram por. Ele nunca fez uma pausa, Albus apenas aparataram ainda segurando os dois Weasley, Harry e Severus seguinte.

—Por que estamos em casa? — Ron perguntou olhando em volta para seus pais e todos os seus móveis sentar-se no chão. Dois homens estavam flutuando mais material para fora da casa, outros dois homens estavam flutuando material para fora do galpão, —Você não pode fazer isso Harry.

—Está feito. — Harry disse calmamente. Quando recebeu um aceno de cabeça dos homens no galpão Harry apontou sua varinha para ele colapso do galpão, em seguida, definindo isso aceso. As galinhas já foram embora assim que Harry incendiar a capoeira, bem como. —Você deveria ter sabido que eu não ia deixá-lo fugir com isso.

—Eu vou parar, dar-lhe o dinheiro, basta parar. — disse Ron urgentemente olhando para o rosto de sua mãe, ela estava em lágrimas, segurando seu marido.

—Não. — Harry tem um outro aceno de cabeça dos homens da casa, ele apontou sua varinha para ele e deixar lentamente o colapso do edifício, em seguida, mais uma vez, coloque isso aceso. —Você merece pior no meu livro. Estamos a fazer o professor.

—Você e Severus voltar para a escola, vou acompanhá-lo em breve.

Harry olhou para o ancião Weasley antes de ele se virou na desaparatar local. Quando ele chegou fora dos portões de Hogwarts Severus chegou ao mesmo tempo, ele passou os braços ao redor de Harry.

—É sua própria culpa Harry.

—Eu sei que, se eles teriam parado eu nunca teria feito isso. Mas você acha que eles vão voltar com Dumbledore?

—Eu não faço ideia. Vamos lá, vamos perguntar Monstro para nos fazer um piquenique e sentar-se em seu lugar perto do lago negro.

—Um piquenique; que não é algo que eu pensei que você ia fazer.

—Eu tenho algumas surpresas as mangas. — Severus acenou para Filch que abriu o portão, —O diretor não deve ser longo Filch, permanecer aqui até que ele faz.

—Dumbledore pode aparatar diretamente em Hogwarts, ele me levou a lado ao longo aparição no meu sexto ano, a partir da torre de astronomia.

—Isso é verdade, mas se ele faz isso, então eu tenho certeza que ele vai deixar Filch sei. — Harry e Severus caminhou em direção ao lago, Harry chamou Monstro para montar um piquenique enquanto Severus conjurou um cobertor e algumas almofadas, mas ele também convocou sua guitarra.

—Você vai me serenata Sev. — Harry sorriu.

—Eu só poderia fazer que o amor. — Severus sentou-se contra a grande árvore de faia e começou a dedilhar seu violão, Harry estava deitado de lado de frente para ele, ouvindo Severus jogar.

Para o próximo par de horas, Harry e Severus comeu, alimentando um ao outro, eles estão juntos enquanto eles conversavam, Severus jogou mais algumas músicas, mas os dois homens estavam felizes e contentes. O que nenhum deles sabia era que estavam sendo observados, Neville e todos os seus amigos estavam a alguma distância, observando Harry e Severus, eles também foram certificando-se de que ninguém os perturbando. Foi a primeira vez em dias que tinham visto Harry relaxou. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha sido através de como uma criança e, em seguida, Voldemort, foi a vez de Harry para ter uma boa vida, ele teve que agora, graças a professor Severus Snape.

Quando estava ficando tarde Harry e Severus arrumou seu piquenique, deram as mãos e entrou no castelo onde Albus estava esperando por eles.

—Eu recebi este e você recebeu uma carta bem Harry. —Albus entregou Harry ambos, mas ele leu a carta do diretor pela primeira vez.

—Todo time de quadribol boicotaram Ginny por isso mesmo que ela era o melhor jogador que nunca vai chegar para jogar. — Harry suspirou, em seguida, abriu a carta, —Ele vendeu-a para o Profeta para trinta e cinco mil, meus advogados já estão trabalhando em processá-lo em meu nome.

—Será que eles retornam com você Albus?

—Não, mas Bill e Charlie chegou em primeiro lugar, em seguida, Percy e os gêmeos. Arthur e Molly perguntou se eles poderiam viver com Percy se Bill levaria Ron e os gêmeos levar Ginny, todos eles se recusaram, em seguida, Bill entregou-lhes uma tenda antes de sair. Enviei os seus pertences, mas eles ainda terão de fazer o seu serviço comunitário, mas eu organizado para Kingsley para tê-los colocado em outro lugar. Eles estão indo para ser a limpeza das ruas e lixeiras no Beco Diagonal.

—Não deveria ter chegado a isso, mas eles trouxeram sobre si mesmos. Espalhando mentiras e rumores, em seguida, tentando me preso e finalmente mostrando meu arquivo médico, —Harry cedeu. — Vamos esperar que agora eles não estão nem perto de mim, que eles perderam sua casa e ser processado isto irá parar.

—Eu acredito que ele vai Harry, eles não têm nada e deixou o Profeta Diário não vai liberar qualquer coisa deles como eles iriam ouvir sobre Ron sendo processado por essa história. Eu acredito que seus problemas acabaram, agora é hora de olhar para um futuro com Severus. Eu não me importaria de ser avô de dez crianças Snape-Potter. —Harry Albus deu um tapinha no ombro antes de sair.

—Vamos relaxar nos nossos quartos, falar sobre para onde estamos indo nas nossas férias.

—Parece bom, mas nós também temos que comprar uma casa grande para todos os nossos filhos. Hey Sev, o que se eles acabam leões?

—Então Gryffindor terá gatos corajosos, mas sorrateiras e astutos. Se eles acabam em Slytherin, em seguida, eles vão acabar com cobras espertos e corajosos.

—E se eles acabam em Ravenclaw ou Lufa-Lufa?

—Não importa Harry, nossas crianças poderiam ser espalhadas em todas as casas aqui em Hogwarts. Você sabe, talvez dois para cada casa seria bom.

—Bem, a guerra acabou, as casas não estão tão divididas como eles costumavam ser, talvez ter um monte de Snape-Potter crianças nas quatro casas só vai aproximá-los, pela primeira vez desde que os fundadores de Hogwarts construídas.

—Sim, mil anos de hostilidade, é ido muito bem desde que nos casamos. Talvez Lily sabia que isso poderia acontecer também.

—Oh Lily sabia muito meninos, ela sabia que éramos almas gêmeas e ela sabia que uniria Hogwarts, uma vez que nunca tinha sido feito antes. Acredito que o nosso mundo tem uma dívida com Lily Evans Potter, não é? — Olhos de Albus cintilaram enquanto passava por eles novamente. Mas Harry e Severus se perguntou de onde ele veio, ele tinha se afastado ainda ele veio atrás deles, como ambos se perguntou. Eles se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

—É Dumbledore — Harry e Severus disse juntos antes de eles continuaram em seu caminho para seus quartos prontos para começar a sua vida de casada com ninguém interferir ou causar problemas. Era hora de Harry e Severus para ser apenas mais um casal, que acontecerá a viver e trabalhar em Hogwarts.

Fim:

 


End file.
